行至未尽
by Tingshui
Summary: 那之后，他看到鲜花的凋零与盛开，看到世事的崩毁与重来，看到人们的生死离别与温柔幸福，都想起她—想起她在路口的阳光下，微笑着鞠躬，用四个音节唤自己的名字，轻轻说着一句：佐助君，请你路上小心。
1. 兰草之章

**行至未尽**

 **【引子】**

漩涡日葵独自站在树荫下，距离众人不远也不近，维持着恰到好处的若即若离。

她看着大家站在郊外野餐的盛大排场中，开心地谈笑，人群正中围着兄长和嫂子，他俩背后站着父亲和樱阿姨，四个人言笑晏晏，十分亲密。

嫂子手里牵着一个机灵可爱的男童，他头顶上戴着纸折的小皇冠，一双左转右转的调皮眼睛，显然遗传了哥的性格。

旁边的桌子上摆着大大的三层蛋糕，上面写着，祝漩涡佐人五岁生日快乐。

漩涡博人和漩涡莎拉娜，又是众人眼中一对天作之合的璧人。

然而黑发蓝眸的少女站在一旁，微微眯着眼望过去，秀丽面孔上的表情，却是一种并不符合她年龄的淡漠和沉静。人们都说她性情有些古怪，越是长大，越不像那个乐天派火影的孩子。

这时候，人群中有谁向她挥手打招呼，她瞧见了，露出温文的微笑，礼节周到地微微鞠躬。

这是母亲留给她的教导，不论何时都一定要好好遵守。

"你为什么不笑呢？"

身后忽然传来一个陌生的声音。

日葵惊愕地回头，一个少年从头顶的树梢上轻巧落下，站定在她面前，扬起的风，微微吹动了她长长的及腰黑发。她的忍术十分高超，在同龄人中已经少有敌手，但被这个人悄无声息地接近背后，居然连一丝都没有察觉。

面前的陌生少年与她年纪相仿，样貌英俊，一头有点儿天然卷的黑色长发束在脑后，落在左肩肩头。他的长相是典型的日本人，可披风下的穿着打扮却像是异国人，腰间那把用靛紫细绳系着的剑，也是西洋样式的。

见到她有些戒备的神色，他不好意思地挠了挠头，露出一个带着些羞赧的笑，态度温和地说："对不起啊，我突然冒出来，惹你生气了吗？"

…真奇怪，一个男孩子，居然这么容易脸红。她在心里默默地吐槽了一下，然后淡淡答道："没有。只不过，你为什么和我搭话？"

"我只是觉得，你的长发很美，如果能和你的笑容搭配，一定更好看。"少年很自然地把这种赞美脱口而出，一双墨黑的英俊眼睛一动不动地盯着她的脸，真诚得不得了，这时反倒没有一点儿害臊了。

日葵有些怔住，咬了咬嘴唇，被他看得忍不住垂下眸子去。

我刚才不是笑了吗？想这样逞强，却终究没有说出口。说不清是为什么，只要面对着他这样黑眼睛的异性，她就总是容易中招。而且，这个男孩子的温柔和脸红，莫名地，竟会让她想起那个最思念的人。

"…你是从哪来的，来干什么？"最终，她只是这样问道。

"我从海外来，"少年老老实实地答复道，"是要替我师父把一封信，送还给木叶村的混蛋橙毛。"

他的声音和语气都温柔有礼，却突然从这正经的答话中蹦出一个"混蛋橙毛"，差点让日葵被自己的口水呛到。

但不知为何，却真的开始想笑了，日葵望着他有点儿天然呆的样子，那已经冷淡惯了的唇边，露出一个小小的笑容："咳，嗯…我可以带你去见他。我是他的女儿，旋涡日葵。"

少年听到这句话，却显得有些惊奇，忽然开始很认真地打量面前这个容颜秀雅的女孩子。

那双一点儿也不懂得避讳的黑眼睛，把她略微莞尔的模样仔仔细细地看了一遍，甚至把日葵看得脸上泛出了红云，又低下了头去。

突然，少年握住她的双手，很开心地对她笑起来："我知道你的事情。"

那双嫩而白的小巧的手，在他掌心中像是受惊的小鸟般轻轻一颤，却并没有挣脱："…你是谁？"

他用漆黑而温柔的眼睛，望着面前抿起嘴唇的少女，望着她那用冷淡也藏不住的羞涩，慢慢答道：

"我叫雪之生。"

 **【兰草之章】**

01

这天早晨，鸣人一边打着哈欠，一边从卧室里走出来，正巧碰到雏田从厨房端菜。

他已经在办公室里耗了小半个月，昨天临时回家取些衣服和零碎，但一进卧室就倒在床上睡死，一觉竟至天亮。此时猛一撞见雏田，不免心中有些惴惴。

日向雏田似乎并没有因他长期离家而不满，反倒心情很好的样子，笑盈盈地对睡眼惺忪的丈夫道："鸣人，今天做了你爱吃的菜哦。"

也许是因为跑去理发店把刘海打薄的缘故，那张一向安静到有些黯淡的脸容忽然显出几分亮丽。

漩涡鸣人愣了一愣，没想到她会打招呼，又见她今天穿了一件收腰的连衣短裙，愈发显得身材窈窕丰满，更是有些吃惊。

回过神来后，他赶紧笑着应了一声"谢谢老婆"，在餐桌边坐下来，眼睛仍忍不住向那轻薄的裙摆上打量。

去年春天，他被一群损友怂恿着送了这条裙子，说是什么可以增加夫妻情趣。但对雏田来说，它实在稍显性感了些，以她内敛文静的性格，决计不会穿这类能露出乳沟的衣服，因此也就在她的感谢中被束之高阁。—可今天怎么穿起来了？

一儿一女赶早去上课，一个小时前就离开了，偌大的房中只剩下他们两人。

初春的微暖阳光照在雏田身上，鸣人盯着她的背影，偷瞧那两条雪白的腿，明显地感觉到，好久不见，妻子似乎变得年轻了。

很久很久以前，在他们还未婚未嫁，正值最好的青春年华时，雏田是出了名的害羞内向，穿着打扮都保守得紧，甚至还有意遮掩自己的好身材，和周围的同龄女孩一比较，显得老气横秋。

婚后，她也一直保持着这样的端庄作风，尤其近年来，话更是越来越少，一旦孩子不在，两人就相对无言。

但其实也不全然很糟糕，每到了公事应酬的场合，雏田出身高贵、作风谨严的优势就显现出来，说话做事无一不是温温婉婉，大方得体，和火影大人大大咧咧的性格颇为互补，替他博得了不少好感。

—不过，如果她今后都决定改成这样，也是挺不错的嘛。

鸣人一边这么想，一边对她笑道："雏田，你今天的打扮很漂亮！"

"谢谢，"雏田微笑，在餐桌对面坐下来，习惯性地把调料罐向他手边推了一推，"既然是你送的礼物，当然是很漂亮的。"

"是，是吗，"他有些害羞地挠挠鼻尖，面对有点儿陌生的雏田，竟让他有种回到青涩年代的感觉，"其实今年春天，我打算带孩子们一起去赏樱，特地拜托鹿丸帮我调出了一天假期，就在两周后。"

女人顿了一顿，温雅地道："那很好，日葵和博人一定会很开心的。"

鸣人愉快地把精致的早餐塞进嘴里。他和雏田的对话出奇地顺畅，单是这一点，就让他觉得今天简直是个幸运日，恨不能搂住妻子亲她一口。

待到他准备出门时，雏田照惯例送他到玄关，却忽然叫住了他："鸣人。"

这三个音节从她口中说出时，永远都带着一种温柔顺从的软糯，像是浮世绘卷上静贞贤淑的贵家女。

"嗯？"他随口应着。

她在他身后不到两步的距离，忽然跪成极标准优美的正坐姿势，然后身子前倾，向他叩首。

这是自幼时起就刻印在她骨子中的古旧礼节。在这突如其来的恭敬中，她静静地说："鸣人，我今天就要离开这个家。"

那声音顺着她低垂的头颅，从地面缓缓向上传达至男人的耳膜。就像是一棵蛰伏太久的植物，以缓慢却又不可抵抗的姿态，终于破土生长。

02

日葵和博人回到家时，没有听到妈妈惯例的那句"你们回来啦"，整栋屋子里甚至没有一盏灯是打开的。

博人最先走进客厅，看到许久未见的父亲坐在沙发上抽烟，地上散了一地烟头，窗外有些昏暗的天光落在他脸上，令他的铁青脸色更显得有些可怕。

母亲站在客厅的另一边，垂下的半边头发遮住脸上的表情，这时才抬起头来，微笑道："博人，你俩回来了？饭做好了，在二楼的小厅里放着，你带妹妹上去吧。"

客厅里充满了剑拔弩张的暗流，博人皱着眉站在原地不走，有些埋怨地瞪着父亲。在他的印象里，如果家里产生问题，那肯定是爸爸又做了些什么让妈妈难过的事。

反倒是之后跟过来的日葵从后面推了推他的肩膀，小声数落他："你干什么呢…！"然后半是推半是扛地要把哥哥往楼上弄。

"博人，日葵，不用走，"鸣人忽然开口叫住他们，喉咙因为抽烟太多而有些嘶哑，"你们就留在这儿。—雏田，既然你想离开这个家，那至少也该问问孩子的意见。"

看到两个孩子从懵逼渐渐变成震惊的脸，雏田肩膀一震，但脸上的表情还是很镇定，走到他们面前，柔声说："博人，日葵，你们已经长大了，有些话妈妈现在可以和你们说了。妈妈自己有些事情，现在想从家里出去住一阵，不会离开木叶村，就在村子的边郊，你们随时可以来找我，好吗？"

日葵尚且沉浸在不可思议的惊诧中，此时雏田一走近，女孩才看清，她那半边被长发遮住的脸颊有些红肿，不禁愕然道："妈妈，你的脸…？！"

鸣人夹着烟的手指一僵，雏田温婉的脸变得有些苍白，竟然以一种很温和的态度承认了："是他打的。"

今天一整个白天，他们都在争吵。

准确的说，是只有鸣人一个人在"争吵"，而雏田只是以一种奇妙的平静来应对，期间甚至从战场离开，到厨房给儿女做了顿晚饭。

火影大人那让石头人也动心、让仇敌也怆然的言语，敲打在这个曾经如此迷恋他的女人身上，却比轻飘飘的雨点更加不如，无法引发分毫的动摇。日向雏田就是这样别扭的脾气，当初就算拿刀架在她脖上，她也会一心一意地傻爱鸣人；如今就算用同把刀再试一次，也没办法阻拦她停下的脚步。

鸣人起初以为妻子只是要回娘家，谁知她竟是铁了心要另居别处。为了阻挠，他从一开始的承认错误，到后来给她各种安抚的承诺，再到后来甚至提起了宁次的往事。

说起宁次，甚至连眼眶都有些红了："为了宁次，我也得照顾好你，怎么可以这样让你走？"

她垂下眼睫，沉静地说："放心，我会告诉宁次哥哥，你把我照顾得很好。"

到了最后，他气疯了，大声怒吼说："你干什么？你是不是存心不想让我好过？！"

她笑了，她说："你猜。"

雏田锻炼了半辈子的温柔笑容和温柔语声，似乎都是专门为了这时的一点点讥诮做铺垫、做埋伏，以至于竟令这短短的两个字显现出毁灭性的杀伤力。

他只觉被怒火烧得头晕目眩，理智全无，忍不住一巴掌掴在她脸上，力气大得她甚至倒退了两步。

巴掌打完，鸣人就后悔了，后悔得要死。结婚近二十年，这是他第一次打她，但不论是什么理由，都不该这么做的！

但挨了打的雏田，却好像一点感觉都没有似的，站稳了身子，便走到一旁去再不理他了。那与其说是委屈怄气，倒不如说只是一种简单的高傲。

—她哪里还是当初那个羞羞怯怯，让家人都叹气的小女孩呢？现在的她，从头到脚都像是日向日足的女儿了。

博人本来还有些惊愕和茫然，此刻也看到了母亲脸上的掌印，不禁气愤地说："老爸！你怎么能动手打妈？！"

日葵却只是目光复杂地看看鸣人，又看看雏田，默然不语。

"我…"鸣人有些哑口无言，内心中翻滚的愧疚、愤怒、困惑、悲伤，令他感觉胃都抽搐起来。蓦地，他想起自己今天翘班了，昨天留在办公桌上的半块面包还没吃完。胡思乱想间，只觉脑中的思绪乱成一团。

客厅里一时陷入了奇怪的沉默，房间的宽阔更令人觉得冰冷难受。

突然，十岁的日葵向前走了一步，握住雏田冰凉潮湿的手，一字一句认真地说：

"妈妈，我知道了，你就顺自己的意吧。我会照顾好博人和爸爸的。"

雏田临走时，颓然坐在客厅里的鸣人忽然想起，天气一冷妻子便会没来由地腰痛，便问道："你要去的房子，冷吗？"

男人的声音还是有些低哑，其中夹杂着不言自明的痛苦和疲惫，以及一点令人讶异的解脱。

雏田开门的手顿了一顿，然后很温和地说："我不要紧的。"

那是她过去常说的一句话，对鸣人每次的抱歉和离开，她都总是以这句话来安慰。而如今，轮到她要离开他了，千言万语，仍旧只剩这样一句能用做回答。

03

刚刚入春，夜还有些寒凉，但月亮却是极明亮极美的，在深远夜空的映衬中，有一种哀而不伤的适宜。宇智波佐助坐在自家屋顶，昂头赏月，饮着一小杯酒，月影于杯中绰绰，冷风吹过时带来畅快的感觉。

他的宅子坐落在木叶村的边缘，十分偏僻，别说是四邻了，除了十二忍中的几个偶尔会来，周围连个人影也不常见到。虽然鸣人经常唠叨着说，既然回来了，就应当更多融入村里，但鸦发男子只消一个目光，就能让他一边挠头一边停止说教。

经过了十几年见招拆招的拉锯战，佐助和樱之间终于达成了某种奇妙的平衡：他不再漂泊，回到村子来，待在她触手可及的地方，独自一人自由地生活；她偶尔带莎拉娜前来探望，共享天伦之乐，并不住在一起，但于她也算心满意足。

托此之福，他这两年着实过得十分舒心，因此十分希望，最好不要有任何人来扰了这份清净。

但这希望很快就破灭了。

从森林中的小路上，响起一个轻轻的脚步声，木屐和地面轻轻撞击，在静谧的夜里格外引人注意。

墨色的眼望向那人走来的方向，只见一个女人从树林葱葱簇簇的阴影中缓步而出，靛青色长发绾成髻，穿着一身金线刺绣的雅致和服，丸带上画着热闹的花车花纹，带留上的一粒宝石在月光下闪闪发亮。再仔细一瞧，那白眼，明明白白地昭示出来人的身份。

她抬起头仰望夜空，微眯的白眼与月亮相映成趣，嘴角忽然漾开一抹小小的笑花。

诡异，太诡异了。佐助向来不惧鬼神，但此刻看到火影夫人这副模样，还是几不可见地皱了皱眉头。—她难道是中了什么幻术不成？

又观察一下，排除了这个可能后，素来心性淡漠的他便本着"事不关己高高挂起"的态度，无所谓地移开了目光。

但雏田已经看到了他，稍加思索后，便走过来，微笑道："宇智波君，晚上好。"

他嗯了一声，权作回应。—相比年少轻狂的时候，这已算是不小的进步。

"这里的月色真的很好，而且地形也很开阔，想来夏天不会太潮湿。"她很满意似的赞美着。

佐助对这番话只觉得莫名其妙。他想起樱也经常突然蹦出一些看似诗意，实际毫无意义的感慨，便把雏田的话也当成了这类没营养的片汤话，连回应都懒得了。

"所以，我要在这里修一间屋子。"

"…"宇智波佐助有生以来第一次怀疑自己的听力，"什么？"

日向雏田向他微微鞠了个躬，礼节完备，态度温柔地重复了一遍："我说，我要在这里修一间屋子。"

佐助忍不住想按眉心，天知道那个笨蛋火影是干了什么，才把自己的省心老婆搞成现在这个奇怪模样，但不论如何，最好别来烦他："去别处修。"

如果是过去的日向雏田，肯定已经被这句回答噎得羞红了脸，道歉走人。

但白眸女子还是好端端地站在那里，说："这块地并不是宇智波君的，所以，我在这里修，也没什么不可以的吧？"

她理直气壮、轻轻巧巧地把这番厚脸皮的话说了出来，配着那和气又亲切的语气和笑容，不知道的人，还以为她是要送一座大房子给佐助呢。

面前的人和印象中那个存在感稀薄的贤妻良母别如天壤，佐助此刻几乎要对她刮目相看了。他虽然沉默寡言，但真要讲起话来，保证犀利伤人，让对方乘兴而来满意而归。可现在对着这个柔柔弱弱的白眼姑娘，他竟然想不出什么话来赶走她。—她总归是鸣人的老婆，难道自己还能一个千鸟劈过去不成？

于是，他最后只是说："我讨厌人多，讨厌吵闹。"那俊秀过人的脸上，露出一副冰冷可畏的神情，眯起的锐利目光，刀一样地射过去。

雏田不禁后退了小半步，脚下的木屐和地面磕出细小的声响。

这声音传入耳中，忽然就将心中萌生的几丝胆怯一扫而空。

木屐的声音，是她从小就最为喜欢的，只要听到，就会回忆起与父亲在一起的难得时光。但她待字闺中时，总是穿草履，走在地面上悄无声息，因为要小心别让任何人听见，别扰乱任何人的注意；嫁人后，为了迎合丈夫的喜好，则干脆很少穿和服了。

而从今往后，不管谁的喜欢，不管搭不搭配，她就是要穿木屐，哪怕只为了让自己听得高兴。

正如此时此刻，她就是要在这里建房子，哪怕对面恰好住了个宇智波佐助，又奈她何？

"—佐助君不必担心，我会一个人修，静悄悄地修。"

雏田站稳了脚跟，笑吟吟和他对望，以彼之矛攻彼之盾，好像一点儿也不害怕似的。

毕竟，此生最令她恐惧，令她悲伤，令她束手无策的事情，就在今天，已经完成了。

04

漩涡鸣人颓丧地趴在办公桌上，眼窝处有两个大大的黑眼圈，下巴上也冒出些胡茬，显然一夜未眠。他脸歪着贴在桌面上，只转动眼球，有一搭没一搭地看着公文，像是个被罚留校的孩子。

面前的门发出磅的一声巨响，他也懒得抬头去看，只是有气无力地拖着长腔问："谁…啊…？"

"把你的老婆弄走。"

好久不见的声线，好久不见的怒火。

鸣人一个激灵坐起来，连脊背都挺得笔直："佐佐佐助，你怎么来啦？"

佐助少时便孤傲寡合，经历几度命运捉弄后，如今虽然少了些轻狂的锋芒，但仍旧离群索居，如果不是万分必要，绝不前来村里，平时接个任务，也得派个信使亲自送到他大老爷的山居别墅。

鸣人与佐助已有月余未见过面，这时鸦发男人毫无征兆地出现在面前，差点儿把火影大人本就饱经创伤的小心脏吓到过速破裂。

佐助看到他狼狈又落魄的倒霉样子，挑起一边眉毛："你家里到底怎么了？"

这句问话，本来不过是他表明来意的小小铺垫，谁知却勾起了鸣人的伤心处，立刻跳起来扑向他，一把鼻涕一把泪地拉长了声调："佐~助~~！你这么关心我—！"

眼见这头橙毛以高速向自己砸过来，佐助眼疾手快地伸出大手挡住他的脸："你想多了。"

"我不管，"被按住脸的火影不屈不挠，从指缝间盯着自己的挚友，可怜兮兮地说，"佐助，陪我喝酒！"

经过一番"陪我！""不要"的幼稚扯皮之后，佐助还是无奈地停止了这种蠢行，和他一起坐在小酒屋里。

他们两个的关系似乎从以前就是这样，而不论哪次，都是黑发的男人败下阵来。

"所以说啊，博人彻底不理我了，"鸣人一只手托着腮，另一只手捻着小巧的酒杯，一脸郁卒地说，"还好日葵体贴我，早上还给我做了早餐。哎，女儿是贴心的小棉袄啊！"

佐助没有接他的话，沉吟了片刻，说："你为什么打她？"

真不愧是宇智波佐助，一句话就能问到最令人难受的关窍。感谢上帝赐予他寡言的美德，否则这简直可以当作忍术。鸣人这么想着，尴尬地直叹气："我…我一时气上了头嘛，"说到这里，又像是想起了什么似的，皱着眉把自己的困惑说了出来，"但我以为她不会在孩子面前说出来的。我认识的雏田，是很…很…"

很什么呢？他最后想不出个好的措辞，敷衍地续道："很照顾我的。"

佐助一脸没奈何地望着友人那张疑问的面容。鸣人已至不惑之年，眉眼舒展开后显得挺帅，而且看起来仍很年轻，还保留着几分当年那种没头脑的天真。

而他自然是作为搭档的不高兴，此刻无可避免地流露出一丝鄙视之情："鸣人，博人他们已经不是小婴儿了，你以为她噤声，这件事就能瞒过去吗？"

鸣人耍脾气地对着他的冷脸呲了呲牙，然后两手捧住脑袋挠挠挠："是哦！那你说现在该怎么办！"

这样一问，佐助也有些愣住了。

他印象中的男女相处大抵是她们追逐簇拥，而自己无动于衷。与樱的关系则是这种追逐战的升级加强版，以童年记忆为底石，年复一年的拉扯间，竟也多少产生一些不能割舍的感情。

但像日向雏田这种女人，他以前没有相处过，与她本人又没有什么深交，实在没有半个主意可出。对于她，他脑海中许多模模糊糊的印象归纳在一起，到底不过是一个隐忍，又或者说，太过柔弱的人。他的价值观，令他本能地对柔弱者毫无兴趣。

但鸣人一脸诚挚地等待他的发言，他暗暗叹了口气，只有把自己多年来拉锯的战术经验总结道："你可以迁就她一下。"

"迁就？什么意思？"鸣人觉得很奇妙，这俩字儿他都认识，但组合在一起却难以理解其深意。

佐助烦躁地啧了一声，对于挚友智商的怀疑再次浮上心头："就是为了她，做些你本不愿意做的事情。"

鸣人大为受教似的用力点头，嘴里啧啧称赞道："没想到我们佐助也能说出这样的至理名言！"一边说着，一边用力拍着他的肩膀，活似伊鲁卡老师发奖状的样子。

"…"佐助忍下把那条高级义肢拗断的欲望，终于把话题引向自己真正的目的，"懂了就行。你老婆昨晚离家后，跑到我家对面，要在那里盖房子。你可以去哄一哄，把她领回去了。"

鸣人愣了一愣，说："啊？哦…嗯，好啊！"

眼见重获安宁的希望就在眼前，正在佐助稍微松了口气时，突然有一个年轻的忍者急急忙忙地跑进来："火影大人！"

鸣人回过身接下忍者递送的文件，只一眼，脸色就变了，霍地站起身来，沉声道："现在立刻联系水之国的大名！"话音未落， 就抓起搭在椅背上的披风要离开。

佐助立刻叫住他："雏田怎么办？"

"现在脱不开身，"鸣人急匆匆地掀起居酒屋的门帘，转头对友人笑道，"你帮我多照看她一下，事情结束后我会赶过去的！—啊，不然，我现在弄个影分身？"

朽木不可雕也。听着他傻里傻气的提议，佐助只觉得太阳穴都有点抽搐："不用了，你快离开我的视线。"

05

佐助从村子里出来，不愿意回去和雏田面面相觑，便在树林中随便找了个粗壮枝杈，一跃而上，像小时候一样，躺在上面睡了个觉。

一觉醒来，已是黄昏时分了，他这才有点儿郁闷的动身，一边在心里暗骂鸣人这个蠢货，一边向自己家走去。

从那条小径的树荫中走出时，他有点儿吃惊地看着自家院墙对面骤然多出的半间木屋—四面的墙都已架好，只剩房顶还没有填上，门窗还没有开，只怕再过一天就能完工了。

日向雏田已经换下了昨天那身华贵的和服，此时正在专心地对付组装屋顶的最后一块木头；猛一发力，突然脚下一滑，竟当场仰倒，摔了个四脚朝天。

摔倒的方向正冲着不远处的宇智波佐助，视野里蓦地现出鸦发男人沉默无言的脸，她不禁轻轻惊叫了一声："佐，佐助君…！"

从地面上仰视过去，他的模样愈发显得英俊又倨傲。雏田呆呆地眨了几下白眼，脸腾一下羞得通红，赶忙坐起身来，咬着嘴唇整理衣服和头发，害羞得不敢转过头去看他。

都是两个大孩子的妈妈了，她仍旧像少女时代那样容易面红，好像昨晚那个巧舌如簧，称他为"宇智波君"任性女人，只是个附身的鬼魅一般。

"你不用盖了，"佐助走过去，对她说，"我已经告诉鸣人这件事了，他办完事后会来接你。"

不知为何，这样一句阻挠的话语，竟被说出了一丝安慰的味道，连他自己都感觉别扭。

她张口欲言，忽然又停住，梳理头发的手指踌躇着，像是在考虑这句话该怎么说。最后微笑道："好，等鸣人来了，我就不盖了。"

她笑得安然，佐助想起鸣人那句"多照顾些"的请求，叹了口气—他这两天的叹气实在有些多，一点儿也不符合酷帅的人设："你可以暂时住在我家，这里空房间很多。"

雏田有点儿惊奇，抬眼望了一下佐助。很难想象他这样孤傲独行的男人，愿意亲口说出这样的邀请。但她还是摇了摇头："谢谢你，佐助君，不必了。"说着，忽然像是想起了什么，有点儿难为情地续道，"只是，我…我想向你借一床棉被…不知道可以吗？"

到了晚上，雏田停下手上的活计，准备回"屋子"里睡觉。门窗虽还没开，但好在房顶也没有，她便费力地抱着从宇智波家借来的棉被，直接越过墙跳了进去。

她的行李很少，最贵重的可能就是花火在她出嫁前送的那套和服。其他的，只有些相片、首饰盒、发梳之类的小东西，还有几件换洗衣物，加起来连一个背包都没装满。

雏田将棉被在身下铺好，又把日葵和博人的相框摆在临时制出的小台子上，接着一仰头倒在"床"上。隔着棉被仍能感觉到有些硌人的圆木，若是没了被子，只怕更难受。她因此在心中有些感谢佐助。

温润的白眼中倒映出无垠的夜空，伴着暧昧月光，似乎也为那莹白的瞳子染上些许色泽。

雏田想起婚前出任务的时候，和牙君、志乃君一起在荒野中露宿，大家也是这样一起望着天空。他们两个聊着些不着四六的话题，她安静地听，直到大家都睡着了，只剩下篝火堆哔哔剥剥地轻响，树叶簌簌地摇动。那样的时光是多么珍贵，多么惬意啊。

那个时候，为什么没有多参与一下话题呢？在沉默中，自己咀嚼着的是怎样的心事呢？

她慢慢阖上双眼，在一片黑暗中，轻轻弯起嘴角笑自己：哎，左右也不过是想着，应该用什么代价，才能换来今天这"梦想成真"的生活吧。

今夜的月色有些模糊，并不适合观赏，但佐助还是攀上了屋顶。

他轻盈地站在房檐的飞角上，黑发黑瞳，像是一只暂且栖息的孤高飞鸟。

目光所向之处，是日向雏田那间称不上房子的房子。在黑夜里，它看起来甚至根本不像是四面墙，更像是一个还没来得及合上的黑盒子，四四方方地，说不出的逼仄与凄凉。

黯淡的月光洒落其中，白棉被微微反光，更确凿地像某种不吉祥的征兆。在那当中，隐约显出一个蜷成一团，安静熟睡的身影。

没有任何来由地，这间房子， 与这个女人，都令佐助的心情不知不觉地坏下去。

他半敛墨眼，从鼻间冷哼一声，不再去瞧这一屋一人，跃下房檐，转身回到自己的宅子中去了。

06

第二天，他刻意起得晚了些，昨晚因那间屋子的而产生的不快情绪，多少还残留在心中。

走出自己的宅院，佐助惊讶地发现，雏田已经把房顶装上，连门也开了，虽然还没装框，边缘毛毛糙糙的，看起来却已像模像样。她确实做得很安静，连一向浅眠的他都没有吵醒。

而在明媚的春日阳光中，这座有了房顶的屋子，突然就一点儿也不像黑匣子了。圆木垒砌的房间，在如今的木叶是很少见的，但佐助小时候曾经见过这样的房子，还在里面捉过迷藏。大概是宇智波旧宅后院的杂物房之类的。

他的目光最终落在木墙上的一处污迹上，是青苔没有清理干净。几乎是无意识地，他想要走过去把那里的苔痕擦掉。

日向雏田突然从房子的后面探出头来，满是汗水的脸上有些红彤彤的。她在屋后用白眼看到来人，便匆忙跑过来，有些歉意地说："抱歉，佐助君，吵醒了你吗？"

好在她来得很及时，佐助差点就要迈出去的脚，牢牢地定在原地："没有。"

她心情极好，想了一想，拿着手里的一块细长木头走过来，在他面前立定："虽然有些突然，但我想请佐助君为我做一个窗台，不知道可以吗？"

佐助微蹙眉心，干脆利落地答道："不可以。"

刚刚才产生的一丝好感，现今立刻荡然无存。她似乎忘记了，这间屋子是侵占别人的领地，根本就不该出现，更不该指望他会伸出援手。

雏田呆了一呆，脸上泛出羞愧的红云，本来笑妍妍直视他的白瞳子悄然敛起，眼睫低垂，"对不起，佐助君…"声音颤了一颤，但很快恢复平稳，"是我逾越了。"

正在这时，一个传信的年轻忍者从树林枝叶中蹦蹦跳跳，飞也似地赶来了："佐助叔！"

他还没走近，雏田便认出是木叶丸，现在已从当年调皮捣蛋的小鬼，出落成一个相当优秀的可靠忍者了。

佐助向他微一颔首："什么事？"

只一瞬间，他周身气氛便完全改变，像是陡然抖振翅翼的鹰隼，爆发出无可忽视的威压与存在感。

木叶丸以眼神向雏田示意问好，然后伏到佐助耳侧低语几句，末了，又将手中的卷轴塞进他怀里，退后一步，恭敬地微微鞠躬："佐助叔，有劳您了。"

佐助点点头后便走回自己宅中，只剩下木叶丸和雏田站在那里。

木叶丸近两年来已是鸣人的得力助手，也常替鸣人打点一些日常事务，向旋涡家跑的次数，倒是比鸣人自己还多些。鸣人这次派他来送信，也吩咐要顺便看看雏田情况如何，他便趁着佐助离开，悄声问："雏田姐姐，你…你还好吗？"

他管佐助叫"叔"，却称雏田为"姐姐"，连敬语都省了，但并未显得油嘴滑舌，反而有种家人般的熟稔和亲昵。

雏田果真像关心弟弟一般仔细打量他，然后轻轻拍了拍他的手臂："不要担心，我很好。"顿了顿，又很认真地续道，"也请你一定要这样转告鸣人，好吗？"

木叶丸挠了挠头。不懂事时，他艳羡这个家庭的美满幸福，渐渐长大后，却愈发觉得有些伤感。但他毕竟只是个外人，更何况，火影要承担的责任太重太多，有那么多正事不得不尽快去做。

"好的，"于是，木叶丸最终只是握住雏田的手，关心地说，"那你一定要小心着凉，我有时间就去向花火酱…不是，花火大人报告一下这事儿。"

—在花火的坚持下，雏田结婚后没有改姓，一方面是为了让族中长老"保留颜面"而做个折中，另一方面，则摆明了是要火影大人在家里好好表现，不然背后撑腰的日向家肯定要他好看。

雏田想起妹妹那张精致漂亮的脸，还有那总是带些气恼的表情，—日向花火接过宗主大权后，神态倒是与少年时的宁次愈发相像了—忍不住微笑道："她自然会知道的。你最好不要去，花火说不定会把你当做鸣人，拖出去打一顿。"

木叶丸不禁噗嗤一声笑出来，想起花火的冷面，又赶紧吐了吐舌头。

佐助简单打点好行装，走出院门时，道路上已经只剩下雏田一个人了。

这令他有些意外。他本以为，木叶丸此次前来，一定会顺便把雏田接走，但现在这一屋一人还是顽固地留在这里，扰人清净。

一念及此，佐助莫名有些恼火，径自向林间的道路上走去。这次任务大约要花费十来天，说长不长，说短不短，但想来一定足够他火影大人迈动尊腿，带走自己的老婆。

"佐助君…！"

背后的雏田忽然开口叫住他。他顿了一顿，停下脚步，回过头去。

暖洋洋的阳光透过被打薄了的刘海，零零碎碎地将浅金色洒进那对稍显无神的白眸中，令她凝望过来的目光忽然显得温柔明亮。她对着他微笑起来，微微垂首，礼节雅致地道："请你路上小心。"

男人眯起墨色漆黑的瞳子，沉默片刻，然后说：

"如果下雨，你就进我的房子里去。"

说罢，他就转身离开了，只留下雏田有点迷惑地独自站立，四周纷扬洒落着有些落寞的温暖阳光。

他为什么要说这句话呢？用他那似乎带点感情，又似乎事不关己的口气，说了这一句不知是关照还是冷漠的话，就像那一只微眯的桀骜眼眸，谁也猜不透其中的潜藏着怎样的思绪。

07

火影夫妇之间的不和睦，很快变成了木叶村重要的八卦话题。

据说当别人向火影问起这个问题时，他笑着回答："内人只是想去山上住一阵子散散心，而且就在佐助家隔壁，有他帮我照看呢！"

结果导致宇智波佐助不幸被卷入这个八卦漩涡，甚至有好事者编出"断臂兄弟轮流照看朋友妻"的搞笑段子，一时成为街头巷尾的热门笑话。

就连这次出任务，两名同伴也时常对他投来好奇的眼光，不幸中的万幸是他天生一张生人勿近的冷面，免去了被人问长问短的百般麻烦，也没有人敢在他面前拿这件事调侃逗乐。

当然，佐助每次想起来，还是难免有些气恼—那个混账橙毛，成日就知道添乱，从小到大给他找的麻烦简直可以演七百集连续剧。

不过，似乎没有人真的把这对夫妇的分居当成一件严重的事。

一来鸣人是深受全木叶爱戴的优秀火影，实力强大，关心民众，从小孩到老人无不对他交口称赞，他的繁忙也是众人皆知；二来雏田十数年来一直都是男人背后最合格的女人，是持家有道的贤妻良母，当年战场上对鸣人的惊天告白至今仍被人津津乐道。

更何况，日向家与漩涡鸣人本就是互相倚重的关系。可以背靠乘凉的大树，可以保护大树的人，如果真的彼此离开，对哪边都没有好处，日向雏田作为其中的维系者，岂会不知？

因此他俩哪有什么破裂的可能，最多也不过就是女人闹闹性子，很快就会和好如初。

"佐助先生也这么觉得，对吧？"在餐馆里歇脚时，同行的年轻忍者谈起这件事，笑着问道。

佐助斜过眼睛去睨了他一眼，黑瞳里泛出微冷的光，以一个眼神终结了这种无聊的话题。

不知为何，眼前冒出白眸女人认真修房子的背影，像是要给这个问题以否定的回答。

但最终，他仍然以一种漠不关心的惯性，不置可否地忽略了记忆里那微小的身影。

小半月后，佐助完成了任务，随即匆匆返回。

樱托人捎来催促的口信，要他及时回来参加莎拉娜的学园祭。莎拉娜今年已经十六岁了，这次学园祭后，她就要离开学校，正式作为一个忍者步入社会，因此那一天有着很特别的意义。

归来的这天夜里，下起一场雨。

飘摇的春雨如线一般，落在身上没有分毫重量，闪烁着丝丝缕缕晶莹的微芒。

矫捷的身影从林荫间匆忙跋涉而归，黑色的披风在风中掠起飒飒的声响。他加紧脚步，日夜兼程，原要四天的路程，不到两天便走回来了。

在小径尽头，他又轻又稳地停下，然后放慢了脚步，缓缓步出。

自家屋宅对面的小木屋映入眼帘，那天翻地覆的变化令他有点吃惊：刷了油漆，安了玻璃窗，连屋顶都换成了瓦片，门口还挂着一串风铃，在静谧的黑夜中发出细小清脆的声响。

那窗户开得未免太宽阔，男人眼光稍一扫过，便看清里面空无一人。

"佐助先生也这么觉得，不是吗？"

那少年的声音忽然在耳边响起，带着些年轻气盛的调笑。

佐助淡淡地收回眼光，心里并没有像预想的那样松了口气，只是打定主意，改天必须叫鸣人来，让他亲自把自家妻子无理取闹的产物拆个干净。

一边这样想，一边走进自己家门，甫一抬头，竟然怔在原地。

佐助的家是传统日式风格的建筑，院门右边有一座小池塘，里面种了一片睡莲，养了几条鱼。此刻，微碧塘水因春雨而溅起淅淅沥沥的微响。

正对着池塘的是一条游廊，可以作乘凉赏景之用。一个女人坐在那里，只披了一件靛色袷衣，头斜倚着廊柱，眼睫紧闭，似已睡熟。

—是日向雏田？她怎么还在这里？

佐助疑问地走过去，草鞋踩在自家园子的青石路上，比猫的脚步声更轻。

靠近一看，他才发觉雏田的脸色苍白得有些吓人，额头上冒着细细的汗珠，嘴唇紧咬，眼睫颤抖，像是身体有些不舒服的样子。

佐助本打算叫醒她，让她离开，但想起自己曾经说过让她在雨天进来，便终究没有开口，踌躇片刻，把自己的披风解下来裹在她身上。他身材较一般人更为高挑，这件衣服披在雏田的肩膀上，简直像个大袍子，更衬得那张苍白脸孔娇小伶仃，如同雨夜中瑟缩的睡莲。

雏田本来被困在某个寒冷的梦境中，兀自咬牙抵挡，忽然感觉身上一暖，片刻后又感到身子一轻，不知被谁抱了起来，从游廊向房间里走去。她枕在这个人的怀里，头随着他的脚步微微震动，有坚硬肌肉的触感。一种冷冽而又微温的男性气息充斥了她的鼻腔。

她很想张开眼睛看看这个人，向他道谢，可是这已经做过千百遍的梦实在太冷、太冷，冷得她五脏六腑都隐隐作痛，简直像是囚禁的牢笼，把她身上每一分热度，渐渐蚕食殆尽。

最终，她只是从黑披风中探出几个葱管般雪白纤细的指尖，像是惧怕的孩童般，紧紧抓住那个人的衣襟，不肯放开。

被抓住衣服的鸦发男人，步子微微一停后，继续向里走去，并没有掰开她的手。

 **以上所言，是为兰草之章—**


	2. 柑橘花之章

【柑橘花之章】

08

雏田醒来时，还没有张开眼睛，就闻到榻榻米那蔺草的清香味道。

就是这种香味，陪伴她度过了记忆中已有点遥远的童年，感觉如此怀念，甚至有点鼻酸。

待到她眷恋地张开双眼，率先映入眼帘的是一件灰色的男式外衣。她有点发怔，坐起来才发现自己的手紧紧抓着这件衣服，竟至一夜未松，此时稍一活动麻木的手指，便感觉一阵钻心的僵硬疼痛，从指尖蔓延到小臂。

好在每天早晨是她精神最好的时候，不像晚上，身体总是很难受，现在这点小小的不适，还是可以忍受的。

佐助整理好衣装，正准备向玄关走去，听到一个细碎的脚步声从里面的走廊传出，便知是雏田醒了。转回头去，见到她有点迟疑地在敷居处站定，头发不像往常那样梳得很整齐，显出一点慵懒的样子。

"我要去莎拉娜的学校，"他不动声色地将目光从她有点凌乱的鬓边转开，说，"你可以自便。"

雏田将左边手臂垂在身侧，尽量不去活动它，向他鞠了鞠躬，有些惭愧地道："谢谢你，佐助君，我这就回去了。"

她从男人面前匆匆走过，低垂头颅，雪白的颈项从紫色和服的衣领中漏出来，很是醒目。佐助注视着她的背影，但见她逃也似地走出玄关，跑回自己那间小房子里。他微微眯起黑瞳，似在考虑什么。

雏田一边匆匆忙忙地穿衣打扮，一边在心里暗骂自己的丢脸。她昨夜被那雨中池塘的声音吸引，才大着胆子走进去，本打算欣赏片刻就离开，谁知竟在那里睡着了，后来还…还因为梦而抓着佐助的衣服不放手…

宇智波佐助对她来说总归只是点头之交，因此一想到这里，她就羞得直叹气。这简直是她这辈子最丢脸最失败的事情了。

今天是忍者学校开庆典的日子，前几日花火带着博人一起来探望时，博人央求着母亲一定不要错过。自从忍者世界恢复和平后，人们陡然多出了不少闲暇，便巧立名目地搞出各类节庆，学园祭便是其中最盛大热闹的活动之一。

其实，虽然和鸣人之间问题多多，但这是孩子们最重要的大日子，即便儿子不来恳求，雏田也是一定要去的。

待到雏田走出房门，却看到佐助站在林荫路的路口还未离去，这时听见她的脚步声，便转过头来，淡淡地道："走吧。"见她一脸惊诧和惶恐，便又续了一句，"待会儿让樱看看你的左手。"

雏田简直吃惊极了，没料到自己极力隐藏的疼痛，竟被这个男人一眼就看穿。在那股震惊中，慢慢渗出一种不知是酸，是甜，还是苦涩的味道，令她不得不低下头去，躲避那双强而锐利的黑眸。

两人一同在林间的路上缓缓行走，佐助走在前面，雏田在数米之后跟随，微微低着头，木屐在石子路上轻轻敲击。不知为何，她感觉有些心浮气躁，甚至不敢和佐助搭话，小心地抿着涂了一点胭脂的嘴唇，一双白眸有些出神地盯着男人映在道路上的影子。

那道有些瘦削的影子被阳光拖得斜斜的，长长的，距离她有稳定的一步距离。阳光把地面染成金色，那影子淡然位于其中，就像佐助本人一样的孤傲而沉默。

她蓦地感觉到这个男人的孤独，令她觉得有些感伤；但他又如此享受这份孤独，令她有些羡慕。

无话可谈时的交际性废话，是佐助最讨厌的麻烦事之一，所以白眸女人这份安静令他觉得很舒心，虽然不得不配合她蜗牛似的脚步，但权当欣赏清晨的森林风景，也就不以为意了。

他并不回头去看雏田，只是听着背后的脚步声，便知她还在。那被大家望族训练出的，与和服极匹配的工整优美的细步，因为手臂的僵硬而显得笨拙起来，他听在耳中，竟然产生出一丝笑意。

待到两人一同到达忍者学校门口时，便见博人和莎拉娜正在吵嘴，互相没个好气，日葵夹在中间做调停，两只嫩白小手一个劲儿地摆。他们身后是鸣人和樱，鸣人笑嘻嘻地不知在说什么，樱撇着嘴瞪他一眼，然后跟着也笑起来。

对于鸣人和樱这种场景，佐助早已见怪不怪，但心中仍生出几分温暖之意，那向来冷淡无痕的英俊面孔，也不禁有些松懈了武装。

而他身边的雏田，似乎也已看惯了，嘴角微弯，不辨喜悲，只露出一种沉静的安然。

09

最先看到佐助和雏田的是旋涡日葵，她喜出望外地朝着母亲的方向飞奔过来，温热的小脑袋一下扎进雏田的怀里："妈妈！"

雏田笑着抱紧她，摸了摸她的发顶："听说日葵今天要演话剧主角了，妈妈赶紧跑来看啦。"

她的左手好像突然一点儿也不疼了，佐助看到她从容又自然地使用那只一分钟前还难以动弹的手臂，微微皱起眉头。

樱和鸣人也这时也抬起头来。鸣人似乎要开口打招呼，却被身边的粉发女人嫌弃地赏了一肘子。鸣人捂着肚子弓下腰去，樱瞪了他一眼，向雏田走过来，亲亲热热地挽住她的手臂："雏田，你来啦！今天我们俩一起逛，离这些讨厌的男人远点！"说着，她又抬头望向佐助，"佐助，没有欺负雏田吧？"

佐助用一个眼神回复她，显然对这种没营养的话题兴趣索然。但他确实在心里觉得有些有趣：往常哪怕在街上听到有迷妹崇拜地讨论他，樱都会大吃飞醋；现在雏田都住在自家对面了，但她却一点儿也不在意。女人真是奇怪。

鸣人这时也走过来，有些讪讪地说："嗨…早上好啊，雏田。"

"早安，鸣人。"雏田向他微笑，从樱身边走到他身边，在稍稍靠后的地方站定，一如过去那个贤妻。

樱特意给他俩制造这个台阶，若不顺势下了，未免太对不起她的苦心；而且她和佐助许久未见，自己如果真的夹在其中，就太不解风情了。

樱果然很开心，美丽过人的脸上露出甚为宽慰的灿烂笑容，仍像少女时一样元气满满："我们快走吧，今天行程很紧哦！白天要赏樱花、逛市集，傍晚要去看日葵和莎拉娜的话剧—来来，别呆站着，都动起来！"

博人听到逛市集，激动地嘿嘿直乐，忽然又想想起什么似的，对鸣人说："老爸，今天出门时，不是带了录像机吗，快拿出来啦！"

"诶…"鸣人苦着脸呻吟一声，把录像机从包里取出来，举着这种麻烦的东西，实在和他好动的性格很不配合，"可是爸爸我也想玩啊…"

雏田看着这一个大孩子和一个小孩子，忍俊不禁，向丈夫伸出手："给我吧，我来录就好了。"

鸣人大喜过望，急忙要把录像机递到她手里。以前几年，也都是喜欢安静，做事又细心的雏田负责录像的。

突然，他的屁股被人狠狠踹了一脚。

这猝不及防的猛力袭击，差点叫鸣人摔了个狗啃泥。他愤怒地转回头去，对着背后黑瞳微眯的鸦发男人，不满地说："佐助，你有病啊！"

佐助用一种怜悯智障的眼神望着他，闭紧嘴巴，并不说话。

"雏田，"鸣人拍了拍屁股上的脚印，转过头去，继续要把摄像机交给雏田，"你小心拿着，别被这个死人脸混蛋给摔坏了…"

雏田的指尖还没碰到摄像机，佐助又踹了鸣人一脚，比上一次力气还要大。

这下橙毛男人彻底炸毛了，转过身来嚷嚷着要和这个死人脸混蛋决斗。佐助冷面以对，樱翻了个白眼，走上去对着这两个小学生一样的男人开始说教。莎拉娜帮鸣人向父亲抗议，日葵苦笑着，博人则是一脸崇拜地说着："不愧是师父，真帅啊！"

一群人七嘴八舌，佐助被吵得耳朵都痛起来，微拧着眉头，在人群中央向边上的雏田望过去。雏田向他轻轻颔首，温润的白眼中露出谢意，可唇边却带着抱歉的微笑，像是不言自明的温文劝阻。

这下子，佐助猛然觉得自己非常无聊，竟然浪费时间，去操心起别人的老婆来，胸中一股气翻涌而上，怒道："都闭嘴！"

他的声音并不很大，但一向寡言淡漠的他，突然流露出这样明显的情绪，让大家一时张口结舌，吵闹声戛然而止。他冷哼一声，径自向前走了，只剩下鸣人有点懵逼地说："明明是我被他踹，这家伙凭什么表现得比我还生气？"

雏田笑了笑，没有说话，走上去从他手中取过了摄像机。

春雨霁后，天空显得格外明朗。学校附近的街道两侧，挤挤挨挨地布满了小摊，放眼望去，到处都是红红绿绿的糖果、玩具，还有高声欢笑的人群，真是热闹极了。

两家人一起四处乱逛，孩子们都很兴奋。雏田在后面举着录影机，镜头随着他们起起伏伏，动作有点儿慌张。这时候，博人离开了取景框，她便急忙把摄影机换到左手上。

还不待她反应，一阵尖锐的刺痛便突然袭来，雏田只觉手上一软，小巧的机器差点脱手掉在地上。

这时候，忽然从身后伸出一只大手，帮她扶住了摄影机。然后，一个有些冰凉的声线淡淡响起来："小心点。"

佐助的手骨节漂亮，手指修长，指甲修得短而平整，和他的声音一样，即便在阳光中，也仍泛着微微的凉意。

只一秒，那只手便收回去了。男人再次回归到自己孤寂而自由的世界中，却把她留在那股不知是酸，是甜，还是苦涩的味道中，用一双有些辛酸的白眸，怔怔盯着取景器中丈夫宽阔的背影，拼命咬紧了嘴唇。

10

赏樱花时，日葵帮忙在地上铺毯子，鸣人从自己的背包里手忙脚乱地掏出便当盒，递给博人，再由博人放到毯子上。这些事情以往都是雏田来做，自从妻子离家后，鸣人不得不从工作当中挤出时间，和孩子们一起处理这些生活琐事。此时旁人看去，虽然显得笨拙，但一家三口十分其乐融融，与往日那个沉迷工作毫不顾家的火影判若两人。

雏田举着摄像机，专心地录下这样的场景，白眼透过取景框，看着鸣人时而爽朗微笑，时而有些发窘地挠着头，像是看到了他年少时的样子，唇角忍不住露出上扬。

樱在旁边也摆开了食物，仔细一看，和鸣人做饭是同一个风格，都是三明治、烤面包、水果片之类的西式做法，简单快速，也容易做得好吃。只不过，鸣人做的那堆，明显歪七扭八了些。

佐助喜好和食，因此只是随便吃了两口，便举目赏樱，但见风中樱花如云轻摇，洒下漫漫点点的粉雨，映着晴朗的远天，竟在这片繁华热闹之中生出几分安静之感，令人心旷神怡。

他向来不喜人群，只觉得人多是聒噪庸碌，利来利往的生物，前些年四处云游的经历，更让他懂得欣赏自然之美，从中寻得片刻宁静。

另一边坐着的雏田似乎也没胃口，对着劝她多吃点的鸣人，只是微笑。

"哎呀，老爸你真笨，"博人一边往嘴里塞牛肉三明治，一边含混地说，"妈这几年都吃得很少的，你还硬给她！"

樱稍微从莎拉娜身边离开一点，肩头挨着佐助的手臂，明艳的脸上带着一抹羞涩："佐助，你看这樱花…美不美？"

对于这种欲盖弥彰的双关游戏，佐助打从心眼儿里觉得很无聊，如果按他以前的个性，必然是冷嗤一声了事。但年岁渐长，他也渐渐掌握一种要领，能够用最小限度的妥协避免此后而来的更多麻烦："嗯。"

吃完饭后，三个孩子都要到小剧场去准备傍晚的话剧，鸣人一行人自然也跟着过去，要去前排抢个好位置。谁知到了那里，早已是人声嘈杂，爱子心切的父母们令座位区比街市还要更加拥挤一些。

鸣人凭借着火影的威严，好不容易在前方的两排找到四个位子，负责录影的雏田坐在靠前一排，其他三人坐在她的后面。

今年排演的话剧，是童话故事《海的女儿》的改编版，主演王子的是所有女生一致推选的宇智波莎拉娜，扮演小人鱼的则是幸运抽中签的漩涡日葵，博人对这种分配很是不满，嚷嚷着要做主角，但最终还是乖乖站在舞台上扮演一块礁石。

故事前半段遵照原著，后半段却强行逆天改命，在小人鱼要变成泡沫的那一刻，王子冲出房门，打败女巫，对小人鱼的牺牲既怜惜又感激，当场与她立下了婚约的誓言。

这种对结尾的狗血改动倒是很符合广大观众的爱好，话剧以盛大的婚礼作为结尾，全场人一齐起立鼓掌，热情的欢呼声几乎要震破房顶。

华丽的布景中，演员一一走出谢幕，博人和自己同期的同学们脱下了戏服，站在莎拉娜和日葵两人身后，接受大家的掌声。这是他们在校的最后一年，度过今天，就要正式毕业，走上社会，不再是一个无忧无虑的孩子了。

鸣人与樱也站起来用力拍手，在一片震耳欲聋的喧哗中，鸣人笑得很是开心，冲着身边的樱大声道："要是日葵以后！能嫁一个像莎拉娜这样的男孩！我也就心满意足啦！"

樱一脸自豪地笑起来。边上的佐助虽然被这嘈杂的气氛搅得有点心烦，但望着台上英姿飒爽，日渐长大的女儿，心中竟也生出一丝骄傲来。—毕竟是他宇智波家的女儿，当然是不同凡响的。

这时，大家似乎都是欢笑着的，但佐助视野的余光中，却忽然捕捉到雏田的神情。

摄影机显示屏的微光，稍微照亮了她的侧脸，也照亮她脸上濡湿的泪痕。那双白瞳紧紧盯着和自己样貌很像的年幼女儿，泪水仍在淙淙而下，目光中充满了难以言说的忧伤。这一向温婉而少波澜的秀丽面孔，在欢闹的人群中哀伤地沉默着，像是一朵即将在风雨中凋谢的苍白花朵。

而此时此刻，在这天地之间，在这漫漫的人生之中，竟只有宇智波佐助，恰巧看到了这样的她。

散场时，佐助只和莎拉娜说了几句话，就立刻离开了；樱虽然有些恋恋不舍，但这几年也懂得不能逼他太紧，便没有挽留，领着莎拉娜也回家了。

剧场门口只剩下旋涡一家。博人兴高采烈地抢过摄像机要看表演的盛况，竟然比两个主演还更上心一些。他毛毛躁躁地快进着，忽然奇怪地问："妈，怎么谢幕的时候，什么声音也没录上？"

雏田正在给日葵整理衣领，这时手停了一停，才微笑答道："哦…可能是妈妈一不小心，错按到静音键了。"

鸣人走了过来，站在她身边，嘴巴动了动，也不知到底是想说什么，还是并不想说。对于一向心直口快的他来说，这幅表情实在古怪极了。

雏田把日葵的领子抚平，向后退了一步，对着鸣人微微鞠躬，道："那么，我这就回去了。"

鸣人几乎是立刻地就要回答，但总归觉得不太好，就刻意又顿了顿，才说："好，你路上小心。"

对于这种回答，白眸的女人似乎早就预料到了，而且一点也没有不悦，甚至露出一种很奇妙的轻松的笑，从容地再次鞠躬，然后转身独自离去了。

她走在夜晚的林间道路上，工整优美的细步，无可挑剔的姿态。

这条沉默的路途，只有两侧沙沙的树影相陪，但她却像是要和谁较劲似的，两手交握在身前，全然不顾已经痛到麻痹的左臂。

这是我自己选择的路，要悄悄地走过，小心地走完，直到终点之前，不让任何人发现其中的关窍。

雏田在心里这样想着，但快要到家的时候，垂头看着地面上的影子，忽然想起佐助的影子，脚步不禁有些缓了。

再抬头时，她看到路口的那棵树下，有一道瘦削高挑的身影。

墨色的发，漆黑的眼，身上披了一件黑色的外衣。他正如他的影子一样，享受着这份暗色所带来的森冷的自由，像是不逊的黑翼飞鸟。

宇智波佐助。

这五个字宛如一声悠长的喟叹，在她心底幽幽响起，那强烈的黑像火焰一样烙进白眼。

一种不知是酸，是甜还是苦涩的味道，铺天盖地地向她袭来，随着那每到夜晚便会愈加强烈的痛楚，骤然在五脏六腑间翻搅。

从小到大， 她一直修炼着自己的忍耐，只因自己的生活和命运正是良师。本以为一切都是可以忍耐的，从生忍到死，也不过是蟪蛄与朝菌的转瞬之间。但此时此刻，她忽然觉得承受不住。

再也承受不住，就连倔强的细步也踉跄起来。

她跪坐在地上，像突然委顿的花枝，浅紫色的袖口掩盖娇小苍白的嘴唇，冷汗涔涔而落，忽然咳嗽了几声，在衣袖上咳出一块殷红的血迹。

11

佐助回到家后，本打算直接睡觉，但心中总觉得有些不安稳。

他幼年失怙，又几度遭逢人生大难，虽然因此长成现今懒于委蛇，缺乏社会协调性的个性，不过心思也变得比常人更细一些。沉默的人本就更容易看清周遭，何况对方是自己多年以来的至交好友。

今天一天，鸣人和雏田都表现得貌合神离，互相甚至没有流露出一分思念之情。也许他们两人之间并非是单纯的夫妻吵架、闹闹脾气，而是已经积重难返，最终才以分居求得解脱。鸣人本人看起来更是明显地轻松许多，连亲子关系都进步了。

一念及此，佐助不禁有些想叹气，但最终没有叹出来。婚姻对他而言本就是一种有些荒诞，却又不得不经历的关系，他连自己的婚姻也懒得耐心维护，别人的感情，于他更是没有半分要紧了。

反正，鸣人本质与他也相类似，不是那种甘愿把时光消磨在家庭琐事中的人。

游廊外的池塘在微风中轻起涟漪，池上的睡莲娴雅地沉默着，好像不论发生什么，也都只会静静开放似的。

佐助的目光久久停留在水面之上，忽然站起身来，从房中走了出去。

屋子里有些闷，不妨到路上散散步。

他这样对自己说着，走到门口的路上停下，看到那座空无一人的小木屋，只感到胸口很不畅快，便又向前走了一段。

走到路口时，他站在那里，又感觉自己这种行为十分可疑，便转身想要回去。但几番举步，终于还是没有离开。

在这树荫下，既看不到月亮，也无法欣赏夜景。

男人忽然觉得有些气闷。他宇智波佐助，向来自由自在，来去随心，坚定了要去做的事，便谁也无法转圜一分。此时此刻，却拖拖拉拉，犹犹豫豫，哪里还有往常的半点儿潇洒？

就在这时，从路的另一边，从树枝飒飒的疏响间，传来木屐敲打石子路的声响。

他感觉心猛地跳了一下。那越来越近的脚步声像是敲在耳膜上，清楚极了，如同连系着神经。

佐助其实没有料到她真的会回来，略微惊讶中，抬眼望去，正好与那双白瞳视线相遇。在昏暗树影的笼罩下，她的眼睛像是两团灼灼燃烧的白火，不过片刻对视，竟令男人那凉惯了的心里，生出一种煽动的热力。

佐助一时找不到合适的话来说，便像往常一样闭着嘴巴站在那里，谁知下一秒她就倒在地上，捂着嘴吐出一口血来。

他几乎是立刻就拔脚冲过去。这个女人对心脏健康实在有害。

走近了看，愈发感觉那袖上的血迹触目惊心，又见她的脸色在月光映衬下惨白如纸，不禁紧紧拧起眉头："…我带你去找樱。"

雏田坐在地上垂着头，把嘴角的血痕擦净，又将手背到身后，把那染了血迹的衣袖藏在腰带下面，咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。

这种近乎小孩儿耍赖的举动，让他莫名动了气，墨色的瞳子如冷刀一般盯着她，寒声道："既然有病，就去看医生。"

佐助身量本就很高，这时站在她面前，居高临下，更显得气魄逼人。她被瞪得有些瑟缩，不情不愿地开口，声音细细地："我…很早之前就已经看过了。"

这句话大概也就是从小孩儿耍赖进化到了小孩儿说谎，佐助不为所动，仍然冷冷望着她："既然看过了，怎么不治？"

雏田肩膀一抖。他的问话淡淡的，却像是一阵狂风，令她的眼睫如受惊的小鸟般不住颤动。哑然许久，她合上双眼，深深吸了一口气。

再次张开眼睛时，那双白眸中，方才的慌乱和惊惧全部悄然消失，只剩下一种波澜不起的平静。不知为何，这种平静让他觉得很不愉快。

而她并不在乎他的愉快与否，一字一句地回答说："因为已经治不好了。"

那柔柔的答语，惊雷一般在耳边炸响。

落雷的眩晕还未消退，过去所有难以解释的断片，便相继串联，把前因后果清清楚楚地呈现在面前。他那被生活锤炼出的迅捷而缜密的神经，万没想到，竟在此时完美地发挥功效。

在佐助一片空白的脑海中，率先冒出的想法，是一句"为什么"。—为什么，与这个女人从来不曾深交，不曾长谈，却根本不需要费心，就能理解她的想法。

这沉默的，顽固的，咬牙硬撑的，让人气到头晕目眩的可恶女人。

"你，"佐助深吸了一口气，可是仍抵不过窒息的感觉，"是因为这病，才离开自己的家，独自来山中隐居。"

他的声带，带着一种连自己都没有想到的颤抖。

这是一个陈述句，像是一个终究到来的裁决。

而日向雏田，就是那个接受判词的罪犯，罪行昭彰后，木然地闭上双眼。

在长久的寂静中，她静静凝视自己眼睑中的黑暗，听着他的呼吸声从激烈变回平静，直至仿佛不存在了。这个并非她丈夫的男人，却为她死灰般的心带来喜悦与悲伤，令她如今即便在死亡的囚笼中，也仍忍不住追寻他的呼吸。

最终，他开口了，在乍暖还寒的春夜里，声音里没有一丝感情：

"你想一个人死，与我无关，只要别死在我的门前。"

她仍然紧紧闭着眼，不去看他离开的背影，用力攥紧左边的手，冰凉的石子路让腿也麻木了，紧紧咬住的嘴唇上渗出一丝血痕。

乍暖还寒的春中，多少难免会有一两朵花的凋零。

12

雏田最终还是回到了那间小木屋中。

她并非无处可去。她为人女，为人姊，为人妻，为人母，如果只求寄身，可以寄托的地方简直太多。然而茫茫天地之间，脱去一身重担后，独属于"日向雏田"的地方，竟只有这间她亲手盖起的简陋木屋。

天亮了，树林间有鸟鸣啾啾，她趴在自己的床上，脸疲惫地埋在从宇智波家借来的棉被里，没有一丝振作的欲望。往日，她总是给自己打气，应当把这座房子建得更完备些，应该去擦房梁上的灰尘，或者瞧一瞧玻璃窗安得牢不牢。

可是今天，她不想起床，不想勉强。反正人是要死的，房子也总有一天会拆掉。

有什么意思呢？一点儿意思也没有。

门外的草地上，忽然响起窸窸窣窣的脚步声。

她没有去管。屋子的隔音很差，连野兔和麻雀在门外活动，屋里人也能听得清楚分明，时间久了，也就见怪不怪。

足音在她窗前停下，顿了片刻后，一股冷冽的查克拉从那里散发出来，随即响起一声木头裂开的噼啪声。

雏田忽然觉得胸口堵得难受，又向被子里钻了钻，不满地说："…你干什么啊？"

那声音从棉被里透出，有些瓮声瓮气的，带着一股她从小就被教育着该隐藏起来的嗔意。可是管他的。

又是一声木头的脆响。然后，男人的声音淡淡地响起来："给你做窗台。"

白眸的女人咬了咬嘴唇，眯起眼，感觉眼眶酸酸的："我不要你做的窗台，走开！"

佐助的查克拉没有分毫紊乱，仍然好端端地在那里，伴着小刀削木头的沙沙声响，他用那很好听，但更可恶的声音，理直气壮地说："这块地不是你家的，我在这里做窗台，你能拿我怎么样？"

这人的无赖让雏田目瞪口呆，她完全忘了这句话是借用自己说过的，又气又恼地一下子坐起来，掀开被子，一双白眼瞪得圆圆的，冲他大声喊："你不讲道理！"

隔着这扇开得有点太大的窗户，她恶狠狠地瞪着窗外的佐助，他却一点也没生气，用那双俊美的黑眼睛望过来，眼神安静，一向高傲不逊的脸上，依稀透露出几分柔软的感情。

她因这突如其来的凝望而有些呆了，甚至不敢将他的眼神定义为温柔，生怕这两个字出现在心底，就产生某种不可逆转的改变。于是，仍旧倔强地瞪回去，直到眼睛发干发涩，快要涌出泪水，才赶忙把头埋在膝盖上，用棉被抹了抹眼泪。

阳光渐渐明亮起来，佐助在她屋门前的木头台阶上坐下来，修长干净的大手拿着一柄小刀，把那块木头夹在两个膝盖之间，不紧不慢地削着。

"我又不是故意在你家门口修房子的…"从门里，传来白瞳女人带着一点鼻音的软糯声线，"是你的房子故意在我家门口。"

"嗯。"佐助从喉间应了一声，不知为何，那明明是淡淡的回答，却染着半分笑意。

"我也不是故意要进你的房子，"她也跟着从喉间小小地哼了一声，任性地说，"是你请我进去的。"

"嗯。"他微眯黑眸，认真地削着窗台的边角。

"我…我…"雏田结巴了片刻，她一辈子没有像今天这么任性过，此刻好像再也找不出什么蛮横的话可讲，有点儿郁闷地赌气道，"我不要你的窗台。"

"既然不要我的窗台，"这次他却没有用嗯字做回答，饶有兴趣地说，"怎么不自己做一个？偏让它空荡荡地在那里，明明就是空给我看。"

"…"屋子里的女人一阵哑然。和他比嘴上功夫，她真是一万句都顶不过他一句。

佐助听她答不上来，不禁微微弯起嘴角，冷淡惯了的脸上，露出一个笑容。

然后，那个笑容渐渐变得沉默，变成一种藏在他黑瞳深处的忧郁，难以察觉，却又过分喧嚣。他问："你的病，到底是什么病？"

空气骤然安静下来，许久，门里的人才静静地答道："肝癌，已经是晚期了。"

佐助放下手中的小刀，仰头望向对面无垠的天空，目光飘到极深极远的地方："…嗯。"

这从喉间发出的单音节，有点艰难和堵滞，像是一种想要叹息，却终究压抑回去的声音。

13

此后两人相安无事，各自在自己家里，日升日落，转眼又过了数日。

那块窗台装上去后，曾经稍显宽阔的窗户，立刻变成了十分恰到好处的大小。

这天，雏田走出门来看着它，忽然在心里对自己有些生气：他做的窗台，和自己造的窗子实在太相配了，这样不是被他那句"空给我看"说中了嘛。

—但，到底是说中了，还是没说中呢？女人微微垂下眼去，不敢再看了，咬着嘴唇，十只纤纤手指绞在一起。

不想再把时间浪费在胡思乱想上，她觉得必须要赶快给自己找点事做，便换了衣服，打算到村子边缘上的市集买些食物。这时，正好碰到佐助也从自家院门走出来，她赶忙微微鞠躬："午安，佐助君。你也要出门吗？"

佐助点了点头，见她打扮整齐，手里还提着一只篮子，便道："一起走吧。"话音未落，男人便转身向前走去，像是料定她会跟过来似的。

知晓了她的秘密之后，佐助并未宣扬出去，对她的态度也没什么变化，仍是这种说不清是友善，还是冷淡的样子。

她怔了一怔，举步跟上。

原来佐助君也是要吃饭的，她在心里想着。—不知为何，她以前似乎下意识地把宇智波佐助当成一个喝空气就能存活的人了。

他们仍然一前一后地走着，距离不近也不远。只可惜太阳升得高了，雏田低垂的视野里望不到男人的影子，只好盯自己握着篮柄的手。

脑海中的思绪，像是春空中的风筝，又渐渐飘远。她喜欢这样忙里偷闲地放空心思，回忆着那些已经被别人渐渐遗忘的人和事。可是今天思考的内容，却全是系在鸦发男人的身上，有一根韧韧的线，怎么也挣不脱。

两人的屋子位于木叶村边缘，地处偏僻，附近只有一家店在卖东西。店主是个姓岩间的老爷爷，不管对着谁都是一副眉头紧锁的厌烦模样，皱纹每日愈深。店铺里商品数量稀少，又不固定，卖什么全凭他的高兴。

雏田来这家店已有三四次了，这时一进店，便微笑着鞠躬："岩间先生，久疏问候，您还好吗？"

坐在柜台前的岩间爷爷看了看她，对她周到的礼节还算满意，用鼻音答道："嗯。"

佐助站在一旁，向他微微颔首，算作示意。岩间爷爷瞟了瞟他那张俊脸，仍是鼻音："哼！"

雏田赶紧低下头去，这时若笑出来就太不礼貌了。这位老爷爷也真是厉害，对着佐助这样的人，竟也一点不给面子，恐怕六道仙人本尊站在这里，他也还是会用鼻音打招呼。

雏田照例买了一些水果和现成的点心。其实也没什么好挑选的，店里只有卖苹果和红豆羊羹。自从病后，她食量愈来愈少，本就吃不下东西；何况现在独居木屋，生火做饭既不方便，又没必要，便每天以这些东西凑合凑合。

这时，她转过头去，见到佐助提了一袋土豆和一瓶酒，连钱都已经付完了。

"佐助君要做土豆吗？"雏田有些惊奇地问。

问完她就后悔了。因为这店里今天只卖土豆，所以自然也只能做土豆，这问题实在傻里傻气的。她只是…确实没办法想象佐助在厨房里炖土豆的样子。

…嗯，希望佐助君不要听出自己话中的这层意思。

然而她的愿望显然落空了，男人挑了挑眉，那双俊美又带点冷意的眼睛盯着她，盯得她脸都红透了，一双白瞳左右游移，却仍然无处遁逃。

好一会儿，他才移开了那让人心慌不已的目光，淡淡说："那你做。"

"我…我做？"她刚刚敛起的眼又睁大了。

对于那双秀丽眼睛里的讶异，他权当没看见："听说你手艺很好。"

说完，他就转身向外面的路上走去了，就像是笃定她马上会跟过来，还会一直乖乖跟到他家去生火做饭似的。雏田慌忙付了钱，鞠个躬，转身迈开细步，哒哒地跟了过去。

男人身高腿长，才不过半分钟，就已离开好远，但那木屐敲打路面的声音传入耳中时，他却又放慢了脚步。因此，雏田很快赶上了，仍是像刚刚那样走在他的身后。

一边走，她一边有些气恼地想，这个人未免太霸道了，他，他怎么就觉得自己会乖乖听话？

雏田站在厨房里，一边挽起衣袖洗手，一边自己生自己的闷气。

好吧，她就是乖乖听话了。不过—她在心里这样对自己说—这可是很不情愿的…嗯，一点儿也不情愿！

14

佐助面前摆着一道土豆炖肉，从海碗里冒出腾腾的热气和香味，配着一碗蒸得晶莹白润的米饭，还有一碟切得细细的碧绿的裙带菜。

雏田低着头跪坐在桌子这头，忍不住微微抬起眼，隔着蒸汽偷瞧对面的人。可是他的脸在雾气后隐隐约约，教人看不清到底是什么表情。

突然被叫来做饭，她在男人冷清又空荡的厨房里到处搜刮，拿手的传统料理竟没有一样能做，不得不做了这么一道家常到有些失礼的炖肉。对面人久久不动筷子，她心中有些失落，苦笑着想，也许并不合他的口味。

正在她这么想的时候，佐助已经端起了碗，一言不发地开始吃饭。

雏田终于看清他的表情，仍和往常一样没什么波澜，才有些放下心来：起码没有露出讨厌的样子。

佐助见到桌子对面的女人并没有执箸的意思，但也并不催促她，只是自顾自地咀嚼口中火候恰到好处的牛肉。樱知道他喜欢和食，一旦好不容易来到他家，便卯足了劲，挑战一些难度堪比怀石料理的菜色，却总归不得要领，反倒比不上她手中做的西式简餐。

而这道土豆炖肉，是宇智波美琴以前经常做的，此后白驹过隙，匆匆数十年，竟是在今天才再次尝到。

他的目光不动声色地越过碗沿，望向对面安静的白瞳女人，但见她将手指轻轻搭在桌沿，微敛下巴，出神地盯着自己的指尖，不知在想什么。

房间的纸门拉开了一半，外面便是庭院，阳光从门外洒落进来，照亮她的一侧鬓发，以及身上浅紫色的小纹和服。

"啾啾。"

几声鸟鸣忽然肆无忌惮地打破了这份宁静。

一只麻雀忽然掠过鸭居横木，扑棱着翅膀飞了进来，或许是也被煮饭的香味吸引了。它落在饭桌上，小脑袋左转右转，忽然蹦跳几步，在雏田的碗边立定，探头去啄里面的米粒。

"呀，"雏田惊奇地望着它，不禁笑起来，"是小麻雀，真可爱啊，你也饿了吗？"

见她因这只小鸟有些开心，佐助宽宏大量地忽略了她话中的那个"也"字。

自从这天起，两人似乎达成了一种心照不宣的默契。每日到了饭点，她便下厨做些简单的料理，他们一同在饭桌前对坐，闲聊几句，或是一言不发，她有时吃上两口，有时只是坐在那里。不论哪种，倒都安闲自在。

唯一让雏田有些烦恼的是，自从重新下厨后，她又不得不面临一项教人头疼的工作—洗碗。

说来也很有趣，她从小接受严格的传统教育，凡是女孩子应该会的东西，都做得心应手，却偏偏只有这样家务，叫她怎么也不能习惯。

还在闺中时，她只负责下厨，其他一应都有佣人帮忙收拾；婚后自然再没有这样的待遇，只能自己忍耐着清洗那些碗盘。还好年纪尚小的日葵生性懂事，经常来帮忙，能令她松一口气。

现在，雏田又对着水池发起愁来。

佐助走过来取台上温着的清酒，见她独个儿站在那里发呆，白眼苦恼地眯着，竟好似面对什么了不得的难题，便挑了挑眉："怎么了？"

她几乎是下意识地抓起洗碗布，慌慌张张地答，"没，没什么！"但终究抵不过对面那凉凉的眼光，又把洗碗布放下，手指绞在一起，嚅嗫着说，"我…我不是很想…洗碗。"

这句话刚从嘴里漏出来，她就想要捂着脸大喊一声：天呐！

记得新婚燕尔时，鸣人也问过她这种话，那时她又自然又温柔地笑着答：没什么的鸣人君，你快回去坐着吧，我很快出来啦。

可是现在！怎么对着这个相熟不久的宇智波佐助，她的这句"不想"就如此轻易地说出来了！

天呐！她从小学习的忍耐，从小养成的贤淑，怎么在这个男人面前，全都变成了任性！

女人那经常以温婉微笑完美武装的面孔，此刻完全崩坏，伴随着心里的一连串感叹号，露出小女孩儿般千变万化的神情，但她自己却还浑然不觉。

佐助那双经常显得意兴阑珊的冷淡黑眼，此刻竟也变得兴趣盎然，望着她手足无措的模样，欣赏了好一会儿后，才道："那么，有一个解决的方法。"

雏田被他的话打断了思绪，这才发现自己的失态，急急忙忙地抬起手理了一下鬓角，垂下头去，红着脸应道："请…请佐助君说说。"声音小得像蚊子叫。

他将手中的酒瓶放回台子上，淡淡道："猜拳。"

雏田半晌没有答话。

这个神情冷冷的，目光冷冷的男人，没想到说起冷笑话，也技高一筹。

"啾啾。"

那只麻雀又飞进来了。

最近它常常来佐助家做客，胆子愈发大起来，此时竟落到他的手边，从那碟下酒的玉子豆腐上，啄起一粒芝麻，左转右转地用小黑豆般的眼睛瞧着他俩。

15

这天傍晚，旋涡日葵独自一个人前来探望雏田。

自从哥哥毕业离校后，家里少了一个能和日葵嬉笑聊天的对象，但因为顾虑父亲的心情，她始终没有提出要去与母亲见面。虽然鸣人尽量经常抽空回家，不然就把她带到自己的办公室里，但日葵近日来愈发内敛温婉，与母亲倒有七分相似，父女俩在一起，虽然相处和睦，却总有一层隔膜。

恰巧鸣人近来实在脱不开身，不得不留她独自在家一天，她便放下担忧，雀跃地向村子边缘出发，去寻一个多月没见面的母亲。

按照莎拉娜给的地图，她穿过那条森林间的小道，拐出来便看到母亲的小木屋，但见那房子虽然极小，却板整精致，很有母亲的风格，心中觉得既惊奇又有趣；走近一看，里面黑灯瞎火，而对面的宇智波家则亮着暖黄的灯光。

佐助家院墙上的门从来不关，日葵又毕竟不像雏田那样，从小千般规矩百般束缚，此刻壮着胆子，也不叫门，径自走进去，想着给母亲一个惊喜。

谁知她刚一拉开门，就愣在那里，实在看不懂面前这幅场景是怎么回事。

只见玄关对面的屏风前，个子高挑的佐助叔叔伸出独臂，拳头虚握，比着一个奇怪的手势，脸上的表情好像是百无聊赖，又像是饶有趣味；而对面的母亲则把两只手指绞在一起，蹙着细细的眉，似乎在考虑什么。

"妈妈，你们在做什么？"日葵见母亲太过全神贯注，忍不住问道。

雏田一惊，蓦地转过头来，看到心中时常思念的女儿此刻站在眼前，惊喜万分，"—日葵！你怎么来了？"忽然又像是想起什么，脸上腾地冒出两朵嫣红，连耳朵都羞得发热，急忙对着佐助的拳头伸出两根手指，然后飞也似地跑进走廊里，"日葵，我，我去给你拿吃的来！"

她简直像是教人撞破幽会的深闺少女，兔子般逃得飞快，只剩下一大一小两个人儿互相对视。

"进来吧，外面有风。"佐助向她点了点头，算作打招呼，淡淡道。

日葵向他鞠了个躬，然后一边脱下鞋子摆好，一边疑惑地道："佐助叔叔，你们刚刚是干嘛？"

鸦发男人向身后的走廊瞟了一眼："猜拳。"

"…"日葵忍不住露出一个黑人问号脸，忽略一大堆槽点，顺坡下驴地问，"猜拳做什么？"

佐助身子向里侧了侧，把她从玄关带向里面的和室。日葵昂起头望着他宽阔的背影，那凉凉的声音从很高的地方飘下来，似笑非笑："输的人洗碗。"

因为日葵的来访，雏田早早向佐助道过晚安，带着女儿回到自己的小木屋。

日葵换上睡衣，一头扎进又白又香的被窝，美美地扭了扭身子。这床上的香味，是雏田身上特有的，她虽然不喜欢擦香水或香膏之类的东西，但天生有一股清幽微甜的体香。这股味道陪伴日葵从小长大，这时一闻到，觉得分外怀念和开心。

雏田把头发散下来，掀开被子，和女儿躺在一起，伸出手臂把她轻轻揽在怀里："日葵，一个多月没看到你了，头发长长啦。"

"我觉得长头发更好看，我也想像妈妈一样留长一点。"

"…"雏田抬起手，用指尖轻轻梳理女儿的发丝，柔声道，"日葵留长发，一定也很漂亮。"顿了一顿，忽然轻轻叹气，"可是，妈妈倒是希望，日葵不要那么像我。"

女人声音中那股若浅若深的感伤，让日葵也不禁垂下了眼帘："为什么？"

雏田微微皱眉，将抱着女儿的手臂更紧了紧，答非所问地说："你的哥哥，虽然性格调皮，但我并不怎么担心他。我更放心不下的，是我的宝贝女儿，只因为生做一个女孩子，今后就不得不面对更多的…事情。"

日葵默然片刻，安慰似的伸出手抱住母亲，虽然年纪小小，却像是已经明白母亲话中的深意一般，认真地答道："那些'事情'，我一点也不怕。"

雏田怔了怔，慢慢露出一个温柔的微笑，叹息般地道："那就好，那妈妈就放心啦。"

"妈妈…"日葵把头缩进雏田怀里，手抓着母亲后背的衣服，犹豫片刻，突然怯怯地问，"你…是不是，不爱爸爸了？"

雏田闭上眼睛，鸣人的脸栩栩如生地从那片黑暗中展现出来，有明亮到让人眼酸的光芒，像是永久照耀她生命的恒星："不是哦…我很爱他。"

日葵也闭上眼，只依赖着母亲身上的温度，鼓起勇气问道："那你是生气，爸爸不爱你吗？"

雏田有些惊讶地笑了，但那两只紧紧抓住自己衣服的小手，却又让她莫名地难过起来，默然片刻，才浅笑着慢慢说："我想，这世界上恐怕没有一个人，是你爸爸不爱的吧？这可是他最大的优点啦。"说罢，小心地叹息，摸着女儿的头，"我只是，对他感到…很惭愧。"

日葵听着她很轻很缓，却又太过于长的压抑叹气，心里忽然觉得有些气恼，却说不出来是针对谁，想了半天才撅着嘴说："妈妈，你这样想是错的。"

雏田不禁莞尔，忽略心底的微微刺痛，柔声答道："日葵教育得很对。"

日葵继承了母亲浅眠多思的个性，聊过天后心中又像是梗着些什么，因此第二天清晨，天才蒙蒙亮，她便已经张开眼睛。

悄悄把雏田的胳膊挪开，她跳下床去，换好衣服，蹑手蹑脚地走出木屋门外。森林中清冽的空气令人精神为之一爽，女孩踩过草坪，径直走向对面佐助的院子。脚下嫩叶被踩碎时，散发出新鲜的青草气息。

佐助也已醒了，正坐在池塘对面的走廊上，闲闲地啜饮着一杯清酒。他听到孩子特有的蹦跳的脚步声，抬头望见日葵顺着青石路走过来，淡淡地放下酒杯，道："你醒得很早。"

"早安，佐助叔叔。"日葵向他微微鞠躬，这点周到的礼节显然是出自雏田的教导。

行过礼后，她走到池塘边的树下，用一双碧蓝如洗的眼睛望着佐助，眼光几度闪烁，突然说："我妈妈在家里，做什么家务都很上手，花道、茶道更是十分精通。只有一样家务是她不喜欢的，就是洗碗。"那瞳色是遗传自鸣人，可脸上的神态与柔和的目光，却与雏田像一个模子刻出来般，"可是，爸爸一点儿都不知道，妈妈也从来不对他说。"

佐助微眯着黑瞳，并不答话，脸上不见一丝波澜，但那神情也并没有把她的话当成童稚胡言，竟似在等着继续听下去。

谁知她的叙述却戛然而止，反倒眨了眨眼睛，问他道："佐助叔叔，你们的猜拳，到底是怎样的猜法？"

佐助挑了挑眉，只答了四个字："我出石头。"

日葵脸上渐渐露出忍笑的神情，但还是一本正经地继续问："只出石头，也能赢？"

她这样问过后，男人那向来光泽凛冽的眼中，掠过一抹温情，但声音却仍是那种听不出感情的微凉："我赢得多些。"

日葵不禁莞尔，那笑意慢慢在脸上漾开，变成一种有些感慨的柔情，看起来十分成熟，与她的年龄不太相符。

这时，她的目光忽然落到了佐助身旁的和室里。和室的装修简单雅致，房间正中放着一面檀木茶几，茶几边角处摆了两个白瓷盅，一边倒着清水，另一边盛了些谷粒。

瓷盅边上，站着一只小小的麻雀，就是林间最常见的那种普通小鸟。它大摇大摆，像是在自己家似的，此刻正探头探脑地饮着杯里的水。

"佐助叔叔，"日葵有点儿好奇，像所有孩子那样盯着小动物移不开眼，"屋子里面这是什么呀？"

佐助却好像并不是很想叫别人看见它，明知她问的不是那个意思，仍旧凉凉地答道："是麻雀。"

"…"好吧，好吧。日葵当然听懂了这句话的意思：这是我的，不给你玩儿。

待到雏田也起了床，三人一起吃过早饭，日葵便向佐助道别，准备下山回家了。

佐助站在自己的院门边，在日葵走出去的时候，忽然用一种只有他俩能听到的音量，低声说："其实，我也不喜欢洗碗。"说完，恶作剧般地䀹了䀹眼。

日葵惊讶地抬起头，眨着眼睛看他，一张小脸上终于露出孩童般的神情，然后，竟被这个向来以冷面和严肃出名的男人逗得前仰后合。

终于忍住笑后，女孩向他深深地鞠躬，用一种笑意也掩盖不住的认真，一字一句地说："我的妈妈，就麻烦你多多照顾了。"

—以上所言，是为柑橘花之章—


	3. 睡莲之章

【睡莲之章】

16

对于宇智波佐助来说，"吃饭"是一件浪费时间的乏味活动。

人的生命除却睡眠后便只剩下短短数十年，却还要花费一大部分在咀嚼吞咽上，实在显得有些荒诞可笑。

但这件事对于日向雏田来说，却是种神圣而独一无二的任务，而佐助那敷衍了事的厨房，显然成了对这件大事的不尊重。她想方设法地要改进伙食，然而，面对空荡厨台上仅有的一刀一锅一案板，只能无力扶额，深深体会到什么叫"巧妇难为无锅之炊"。

她决心自己添些厨具。超市里卖的那些自然是看不上眼的，留在旋涡宅的更不能取来用，思来想去，还是决定要回日向家，把自己未出阁时用过的厨具都带出来。

这天，她一早便来向佐助告别，说是去去就回， 然后独自一个人下山去了。

日向邸仍是她记忆中的样子，围墙后参天的古柏伸出遒劲的枝杈，甚至越过了大门的正脊，浓荫重重，宽阔而古老的大门岿然立于其中，威严地沉默着，仿佛永不改变。

族人见到她，又惊又喜地请她进入，并匆匆进后堂去通报；她穿过宽阔的前庭，走进房里，静静地坐在十分熟稔的和室中。过去，她就是在这里等待着日向日足的接见，如今，仍在这里等着妹妹的到来。

这时，一个女人拉开了雏田背后的纸门，笑道："姐姐，你好久没回家了。"那声音带着已经养成多年的威严，但又有一种难得流露的欢喜之情，甚至还有几分小女孩儿的撒娇。

雏田听到妹妹的笑语，转身望向她时也露出了微笑："是啊，这里还是老样子。"

虽然之前已在山上见过一次，但今天她俩是在自家旧宅，眼光所触之处，都充满了童年的回忆和家中的趣事。姊妹回忆着幼时岁月，笑着喝茶聊天，不知不觉就到了傍晚。

"姐，"两人正聊着，花火忽然像是想起了什么，调皮地眨眼，"你还记得我们小时候喜欢的金平糖吗？前几天有人送了些，我去给你拿来。"

雏田有些怔，看着她轻快离去的背影，不禁笑叹：小时候那样严肃地爱板脸，长大了倒是活泼起来。

日向花火走到廊檐下，脸上的笑容消失干净，白眼骤开，经络突出的样子使那美貌的面孔显得有些可怕。

她步出走廊，沿着庭院中的小径，走向角落处的一棵树下，昂头望着树冠，寒声道："敢问宇智波不递拜帖，偷偷摸摸到我日向府中，有何贵干？"

片刻寂静后，自那层层叠叠的浓密树影中，飘下一个男人淡淡的声音："没什么贵干。"

见他被识破后还不现身，花火心中更是恼怒，又想起鸣佐二人是生死之交，便冷冷笑道："如果是替那混蛋火影跑腿，监视我姐，你大可以回去告诉他，日向雏田离开他以后，比原来开心多了，叫他趁早不用费心！"

"…"又是一阵沉默后，他开了口，声音里听不出什么特别的用意，"你当真觉得，她比过去开心？"

雏田出走后，鸣人一次都没来过日向家谢罪，花火本就为此耿耿于怀，此时逮着机会可以让别人传话，便打定主意要让这臭火影难受难受，因而哂道："那是自然，当初姐姐嫁给那漩涡鸣人，还有一半原因是想破除笼中鸟制度；可在他身边，我姐姐不是笼中鸟，却胜似笼中鸟。现在她离开了，脸上的笑容，可比过去十年加起来的都要多！所以，宇智波佐助，你就回去告诉你的好兄弟，让他滚远点！"

树影中，男人片刻不语后，淡淡地说："你这番话很有道理，但可以把他叫来自己说。—或者你们别再这么落伍，尽早安台电话。"

说罢，便连着那股冰冷的查克拉一起忽然消失了，只剩下花火一个人站在原地，呆了一下，才气得猛地跺了一下脚。

花火再回屋时，情绪明显糟糕不少，雏田仔细看着眼前冷着脸生闷气的小妹，心里觉得很有趣：自己懂事又漂亮的妹妹，就是用这么一副怄气的模样，把日向上下打点得无不服服帖帖吗？

想着想着，便忍不住微笑道："我的妹妹这样可爱，又是厉害的宗主，真不知世上哪个男人配得上你？"

花火本来仍在生气，见姐姐笑得开心，不禁也跟着弯起嘴角，听到她的话，又生出几分感慨，道："姐姐，当初你下定决心嫁出日向家时，我便和你谈过，现在我的想法也没有改变。在彻底解决日向家宗分问题之前，我绝不结婚生子…否则，只会让悲剧继续循环。"

"花火这样说…"雏田温温地望着她眉头微蹙的严肃脸庞，"是因为这么多年来，还是心仪着他，对不对？"

眼前掠过那个可恶家伙的侧影，她恼恼地咬了咬牙，哼道："谁喜欢那个混账火影的跟屁虫！"忽然反应过来，才发现自己说漏了嘴，不禁脸上泛起一抹红晕，咳了咳，续道，"嗯…何况，有了孩子，我肯定要分心照顾，自己的忍术就不能再精进了。"

雏田看着妹妹慌忙辩解的脸，忍不住也起了戏弄之心，便轻笑道："你可以让他入赘啊？"

"姐！"花火这次终于绷不住了，羞得捂着脸大声喊。

雏田忍不住笑出声来，忽又想起，为了照顾儿女与丈夫，的的确确再也没有机会修炼自己的功夫，以至于一身忍术，如今只剩下三四成水平。当年想追求的"忍道"，想要向宁次哥哥证明的事物，终究是空落了。

眼前的身影挥之不去，花火亦想起，他从小就是漩涡鸣人的跟班，如今每天协助管理木叶各项事宜，只怕将来也一定会是新的火影。这句"入赘"的戏言，怎么可能实现呢？而若是自己出嫁，又有谁还能真正保护和改变日向家？

两人各怀心事，骤然安静下来，窗外余晖落尽，一轮朦月渐渐显现，桌上的两杯茶，也无人再去动了。

17

雏田离开前，在日向家堪称奢华的大厨房里到处搜刮，把大大小小的心仪厨具装成一个大包袱，便带着道别了。

花火一直送她到门口，担心地说："姐，要不然叫一个佣人帮你拿上山去吧？"

雏田很自信地微笑道："没关系，加起来也就二百来斤，这点力气，姐姐还是有的。"

宇智波佐助站在山脚下的路口边，抱着手臂，有些不耐地皱着眉头。

他一天没吃饭，傍晚空着肚子下山去日向宅，还被日向花火呛了声，打算径直上山回家，却还是站在这里等，这时越想越觉得一肚子气：

这个女人显然不懂"去去就回"这四个字是什么意思，从清晨去到晚上，也算去去就回？

他正恼着，忽然从对面传来一个很沉重的木屐声。嗯，怎么听也得是快三百斤的大块头吧。

抬头一看，却见到是那个白眸小女人，吭哧吭哧地背着一个大包袱，弓着腰向这边埋头走来。

"…"佐助一脸无语，盯着她那滑稽的模样，看了老半天，直到她快要走到自己面前，才说，"你拿的什么回来，厨具？"

雏田吓得哇呀一声，后退一步，差点闪到了腰，好不容易重新摆正姿势后，才看清说话的人是佐助，苦着脸松了口气，然后笑道："佐助君，晚上好…刚刚，花火说随便我选，我就…一不小心，选得有点多。"

…这也叫"有点"多？在心里对雏田使用程度副词的能力彻底划下叉号，佐助微叹口气，说："放下，我来拿。"

雏田有些吃惊地眨眨眼，推辞着笑："刚刚花火也说要让佣人拿，我说不用…"这句话说着说着，就看到佐助的脸越来越黑，她觉得不对，但又想不出是哪里，不过还是很聪明地改口，"—我，我听你的，这就放下。"

男人勉强算是满意，忍下了按太阳穴的冲动，谁知她放下包袱后，一只手伸进去摸了一阵儿，从里面翻出个陶土锅，递到他眼前，笑道："那，请佐助君帮我拿这个，这是我最珍惜的伊贺烧。"

"…"佐助看着她那张温婉真诚的笑脸，第一次放弃了固执己见，感觉自己再和这个蠢萌的人争执，只会被拖到她的主场并被她以丰富的经验打败，"好吧。"

两人照旧一起回去，不过为了避免雏田在路上出点儿什么意外，这次便离的很近，她只落后半步，几乎快要并肩而行了。

"佐助君，"她认真地迈着步子，看着地面，忽然微微笑起来，"你知道吗，我以前从来没有想过，出门独居后，还会这样做饭。"

"…"佐助微微垂下眼，望向身旁的人，看不见表情，只能看到她长而微弯的眼睫，"嗯。"

"我当初的愿望，本来是独自在山中静静度过，完成我…早已打算好的计划。"

他听到这样的话，不禁觉得有趣："你还有一个计划？"

"…是啊，有一个必须要完成的计划。"雏田沉默片刻，鼓起勇气，抬起头来望着他的脸，温润的白瞳里带着恬然的光彩，"虽然，那大概和我们的事情，没有关系…哎呀！"

她的"关系"二字才说了半截，就听见木屐踩偏磕在地上的声响，脚踝一歪，小小惊叫间便摔倒在地上，背上的包袱也落在一旁。

佐助本想伸手去拉她，但那包袱碍手碍脚，硬生生让他找不到角度，只好眼睁睁瞧着全过程，这时有些恼怒地叹气道："都说了我来拿—你没事吧？"

雏田脸上染上些许微红，有些难为情地摆摆手："不要紧，不要紧…"正这么说着，忽然感觉背后有什么东西松脱了，用手一摸，顿时心里七上八下。—老天，腰带结散开了！

"…怎么了？"佐助看她坐着不肯起来，又一下子露出慌乱的表情，微微皱起眉头。

她赶紧对着佐助用力摇头："我…没事，就是…"两只手反手伸向背后，越是想快点系上，越是弄巧成拙，绸缎的腰带十分光滑，缚结的带缔又不知掉到哪去了，越弄越乱，连前襟也有些散了。

男人这时也发现不对劲，蹲下身，越过她的肩膀，凑向她背后一看，向来别致优美的腰带结已然不见踪影，那丈许长的腰带散得七七八八，雏田两只嫩白的手在绣着淡色梅花的绸缎间隐现，僵着不敢动，连指尖都染上了淡淡的粉红。

佐助没想到她的和服会散，这时也有些怔住，鼻息间忽然飘入一阵微甜幽香，又略略侧过眼，女人自衣领里漏出的细腻颈项和锁骨映入眼帘，还有因紧张而不停起伏的饱满胸脯。那股香气正是从她身上散出，清纯但又有些蛊惑。

"请…请，佐助君…"她整个视野都被男人的胸膛和肩膀占据，只觉得自己又羞又懵，快要缺氧，从喉咙里硬挤出几个字，"让一让…"

她的声音又细又娇，不知为何，听在耳中，令他有点儿脑子发热，忽然伸出长臂，从她腰间揽过，抓住她紧攥腰带的一只颤抖小手："我帮你系。"

"佐，佐助君…我不用…"雏田个子本就娇小，这时几乎整个人都被笼罩在臂弯里，急得发汗，六神无主地想挣扎一下，可稍微一动，就感觉男人坚硬的手臂忽然发力，把她向怀里揽得更紧。

那薄而漂亮的嘴唇就凑在耳边，灼热的呼吸喷在耳廓上，音色有些低哑："不要…乱动。"

也许是因为整个孩提和少年时代都充斥着复仇和屠戮的欲望，他一直是个情欲淡薄的人，但这一刻却觉得有些情难自禁。

怀中女人微带香汗的额头和发丝，那只发热颤抖的手，还有她顶在自己胸前的柔软胸脯…一切的一切都提醒着，日向雏田是个从头到脚都女人的女人。

就在这时，怀里的人忽然没了声响，他从情热中醒了醒脑子，稍微松开手臂，低头一看，却见雏田已经因为紧张和羞涩晕了过去。

"…"佐助只听说过她少女时经常晕倒，没想到现在竟也办得到，不禁感觉好笑，看着她紧闭的眼睫，又多少有些不好意思，咳了一声，放开了手。

本想叫醒她，但想到她扭了脚，醒了也没法自己走，他便干脆听之任之，把那腰带胡乱打了个死结，将她背在背上，又把包袱挂在肩膀上，有些笨拙地向家走去。—这副样子哪里像当初让人闻风丧胆的叛忍，简直比漩涡鸣人还要傻气。

静静的路上，只有雏田平稳的呼吸声在耳边响起，佐助在心里有点儿想叹气，但那种感觉却并不是郁卒，而是另一种，让他又觉得有点儿想微笑的感情。这种心情已经从他生命中消失了很多年，久到他几乎以为早已经死去。

"日向雏田离开他后，比原来开心多了！"耳边忽然响起花火恶声恶气的话语，他的笑容渐渐隐去，黑瞳微眯，眼中思绪起伏，难以捉摸。

如果打定主意要跨过某些东西，哪怕世人都将给予错愕和白眼，依他的性格也不会动动眉头。

但他毕竟已经不是当年那个恣肆的少年，总归少了些什么，也多了些什么。

想着想着，就走到了自己的宅院门口。

他正要跨过门槛，那个被草草塞在包袱顶端的伊贺烧突然掉了出来，摔在地上，从正中间裂开了。

雏田被这一声闷响惊醒，按着他的肩抬起头，有些迷迷糊糊地说："佐助君…？"

佐助盯着那在月光下迸出冰冷裂缝的陶土锅，眸光闪动，终究归于无痕的冷寂："你醒了？那就下来吧。"

18

宇智波莎拉娜从任务中归来后，看了看表，正巧再过不久就是忍者学校放学的时间了，便走到学校门口，站在大门边上的树下，等着旋涡日葵下课出来。

此刻门口静悄悄的，只有树影摇曳。她才刚刚毕业两个月，乍一见到这曾经深觉无聊的校园，竟产生许多感慨和怀念。父亲长期离家，只有母亲一人操持生活，莎拉娜从小便很要强，从前上学时，每天都是第一个到达，因此这空荡荡的校门是她最为熟悉的。

而邻座的旋涡博人，则正巧和她相反，天天早上都踩着铃声狂奔进教室，嘴里还嚼着自家妈妈亲手做的早饭。—哼，真是幸福得让人烦。想起他，黑发的少女用鼻子哼了一声，但眼中却现出些许暖意。

这时候，放学铃响了，小孩子的人流从校园里涌出，其中一个身量不高，黑发蓝瞳，正是日葵本人。

莎拉娜便走过去，对她摆了摆手："好久不见啦，日葵！"

日葵正微微垂着头，不知道独个儿在想些什么，抬头见到她，反倒像是吃了一惊似的，眼睛眨了眨，才温温地笑着回道："是莎拉娜姐姐呀，好久不见！"

两人寒暄过后，莎拉娜便将话题引向她此次前来的真正意图："日葵，上次你问我要了到你妈妈家的地图，她还好吗？—还有，你有没有见到我爸啊？"

日葵怔了一怔，微微抿唇。

不知为何，她下意识地觉得，若是照实情回答，一定会很不妥。

思来想去，她略过了猜拳的事，略过了母亲和佐助叔叔一起吃饭的事，甚至连自己可以走进宇智波宅院的事都略过了，终于找到一样可以回答的事情，便笑道："我妈妈很好，佐助叔叔也很好，他还养了一只小鸟呢。"

"小鸟？"莎拉娜却好像很愕然，忍不住重复了一遍，"什么鸟？"

被这么一问，日葵也愣了，眼睛瞬了瞬，只好按照佐助的答法来了："是…是麻雀。"

与日葵告别后，莎拉娜蹙着眉头，闷头向家里走去。

她去父亲宅子的次数，一只手就能数过来，短短几次团聚中，从没见到他养过什么宠物。说实在的，可能因为他的查克拉与个性相仿，那座宅子和院子里，甚至从没有一只动物敢进去。可现在怎么养起了鸟，还是只麻雀？

—连妻子和孩子都懒得管的男人，竟然跑去养麻雀？

宇智波樱见到自家女儿板着个脸走进来，笑道："莎拉娜，回来啦！工作交接完了吗，快坐下来准备吃饭啦！"竟似对她的冷脸见怪不怪了。

嘛，毕竟是佐助的小孩，要是整天笑嘻嘻的，那才怪吓人的。

少女径自在饭桌前坐下来，看着母亲瘦长高挑的背影，总觉得她的肩膀又薄了些，再加上此时对父亲的几丝怨怼，心里愈发闷闷不乐。

恼恼地用手指戳着餐桌上藤篮里的面包，一戳一个洞。她盯着那些洞，道："妈，我过两天又要到外地去了，这几天我能不能找个时间，去山上看看爸？"

樱煎牛排的动作顿了一顿，嘟着嘴沉吟片刻，想是想起什么似的，嫣然道："好吧，正巧昨天鸣人和我说了，要派个人上山去给你爸爸送任务书，那就你去给他送嘛。"

这些年来，她与佐助之间，关系虽然仍是疏远，连一句"相敬如宾"的形容都觉得勉强，但她也渐渐摸清佐助的脾气。这个男人任谁也捂不热，并非是对她特别冷漠；她习惯了，也就不再像年轻时那样痴缠不休。总归，他们之间有一个宇智波家的血脉作为联系。

—世上的女人，丈夫哪一个也不爱，但女儿，他终究是放在心上的。

有女儿，不就是自己最好的后盾吗？

想到这里，樱忽然眯眼偷笑起来："你既然要去，刚好我也可以和你一起。这么久没见，还有点儿…想他呢。"

莎拉娜望着母亲那仍像小姑娘般明艳天真的脸，见她想到了这个主意，显然又是窃喜，又是娇羞，却还要强装没那么开心，不禁在心里觉得有些有趣。

她拿起那已被戳得有些塌下去的面包，咬了一口，被母亲的明亮性格感染，想法也朝着乐观的方向去了：父亲过久了孤独的生活，寂寞了才会养宠物，他迟早会发现，还是有家人在身边更好。

19

佐助和雏田一起在庭院的游廊前，雏田正蹲在青砖砌成的池塘边上，向水里撒鱼食。

时至傍晚，天色已经有些暗了，白眸女人向池水中探着身子，一心望着鱼儿吃食的景象，脚跟都离开了木屐。佐助站在她身边，有点儿担心这家伙一不小心栽进去，发间露出的一只黑瞳只盯在她身上。

这时，那只麻雀从走廊后的和室里飞出来，吃饱喝足的样子，在两人上空盘旋一周，忽然翅膀一敛，轻轻巧巧地落在男人的头顶。

人家都说，寂寞的人才养鸟和鱼。

但佐助现在面前对着鱼，头顶站着鸟，却显见是一点儿也不寂寞的样子。

"…"小小的鸟爪搁在头皮上，感觉有点扎，佐助微微蹙眉，抬手挥走它，"走开。"

然而这鸟却已经被养得胆大妄为，像是料定了佐助不会生气一样，扇起翅膀腾上去半米，然后又施施然落回原位。

雏田转回头来，见到他眯起黑眸，目中神情已有些恼了，却还是任由那鸟儿站在头上，不禁笑起来："它也真是越来越大胆了，仗着你对它脾气好。"

—脾气好？这个因脾气坏而闻名全国的男人挑了挑眉，她可是第一个敢用这词形容他的。

鱼食喂完了，雏田拍了拍手，站起身来理着衣摆。这时鸟儿已经飞下来，落在池塘边沿，想来是男人的发型已不像少年时那样适合做窝了。

可雏田一想起方才的场景，仍然止不住微笑。这些日子来，她心情很好，病痛也因此较少发作，与佐助日渐熟悉后，说话也自然起来。这时，便一边抚平衣袖，一边提议道："佐助君，你养它那么久了，为何还不给它起个名字呢？"

因这一问，佐助才开始考虑起这件事来。

他自小没有养过什么宠物，对于这类毫无用处的累赘东西，甚至可以说是讨厌。对这麻雀，起初也只是因为雏田表现得很喜欢，才采取放任自流的态度。但事到如今，这只鸟已经成为了某种既成事实，那…起个名字，也不是不可以吧。

男人的目光掠过她身上的以日向家徽为织底的淡紫小纹，沉吟片刻道："好，那就叫若紫吧。"

这是他第一次为一样活物取名，两个字甫一出口，竟觉得和这只平凡的小鸟，产生了一种奇妙的联系。心中忽然因此浮现出女儿莎拉娜的模样，连带着生起一丝感慨和思念。

雏田并不知他心中种种所想，只是有点儿疑惑地张大双眼，一双莹白瞳子向身旁的麻雀望过去，但见它左歪头右歪脑，机灵倒是机灵，但一身麻黑羽毛，平平无奇，哪里像源氏物语中的绝世美女，不禁觉得十分逗乐，掩住嘴笑出声来："看来，它很得我们佐助君的宠爱啊。"

她在全然不知的情况下，说出这样大胆的话，日后若是反应过来，只怕会羞得钻到地里去吧。佐助这样想着，从来波澜不惊的薄唇边，露出一丝笑意。

莎拉娜这时正巧走到院门外，听到院子里传来一个女人和父亲说笑的声音，吃了一惊，眉心紧蹙，也不打招呼，径自顺着青石路走了进去，却见是雏田阿姨和父亲站在一起，不禁又有些怔住。

她印象里的雏田，说话总是柔细内敛，从没听过这么活泼的笑语，乃至刚刚竟然一时辨认不出。

佐助听到脚步声，抬头见到女儿站在院里的路上，有些意外：方才心中才有些念着她，她就来了。但脸上却仍是那种冷漠的表情，方才的一丝笑容也隐去了，淡淡道："莎拉娜，怎么突然来了？有什么事？"

其实他的态度已算温和，但莎拉娜与父亲许久没见了，之前学园祭也没说上几句话，期待的会面却以这样疏离的问话开端，心中又忿忿不平起来，眼镜片后目光斜下去，盯着地上的草："我带鸣人叔叔给你的任务书过来。妈也来了，提了好多东西，你过去接她一下。"

其实樱早就着急着要跟过来，但黑发少女却吩咐她，这次一定要站在林间路的路口，等着丈夫过去接她。

可是佐助既没有这种习惯，也没有这种闲情，微眯黑眸："她病了，还是受伤了？"

"没有病，"莎拉娜只觉胸中梗着一股气，冷声道，"也没受伤。"

眼见父女二人刚打照面，话都没说几句，气氛就僵了下来，站在一旁垂着头的雏田赶忙向前走了几步，对着莎拉娜微笑道："不要紧，我去接樱就好。你们父女很久没见了，快些进屋，坐下聊聊吧。"

说着，也不回望佐助，埋着头径直向院外走去。方才莎拉娜骤然现身，她心中猛地生出一种害怕与羞愧之感，此时更是一点儿也不想留在这两人之间，但觉心旌摇动，如遭狂风，连步子都有点慌张。

自己为父亲设计的关卡，却被一个外人化解了，少女一时有些无措，目光又飘回父亲脸上，见他发间的漆黑眼睛望着院门，目光中的思绪谁也猜不透。

难道爸是在等着看妈进来吗？莎拉娜在心里犯着嘀咕。她从小和樱生活在一起，表面性格极像佐助，但内里还是与母亲更加相似，因此同样不能理解父亲的心思，只能抓紧那些蛛丝马迹，连蒙带猜。

"莎拉娜，"寡言的鸦发男人忽然道，"毕业后的任务还习惯吗？"

莎拉娜有些吃惊，别扭地低下头去，答道："还…还好。"

两人心思相异，既没叙旧，也不进屋，说过这句话后，便只是站在院子里沉默。

不多时，雏田已经和樱一齐走了回来，樱左右手各提了一大兜生鲜和果蔬，雏田也帮她拿了一些，两人笑语盈盈，樱发女子的面容更是娇艳明亮，满溢喜悦之情。

这次，莎拉娜终于看清了，父亲的目光，向着的不是母亲，而是她身边的另一个女人。

19

宇智波樱扎起头发，挽起袖子，心中默念着临时抱佛脚的繁复菜谱，打算大干一场。

但一走进厨房，她却有些吃惊地左右打量起来。佐助的厨房从来空空荡荡，连菜刀都只有一把，因此每次前来都得大包小包；可现在这厨房里，各式工具一应俱全，桌子里侧的果蔬框放着一个番茄，旁边还摆着几个密封盒，里面装了好几种现成的小菜，颜色清淡，正适合春天时配清酒。

"雏田…"她的眼光盯着那些密封盒，问身后的白眸女子，"这个厨房，你用过？"

雏田垂着眼睛，只敢看自己绞在一起的手指，微粉的指节有些颤抖，声音也跟着颤起来："我…我住的木屋里，没有地方做饭，佐助君很同情我，所以…借给我用的。"

樱忍俊不禁般笑出来，摇着头走向案台，一边洗手，一边道："这个人呀，根本不是雏田你想的那么好心，肯定是鸣人拜托他了，不然他哪会因为同情，就让别人进他的房子？"

雏田没想到樱会这样评价佐助，又听她提起鸣人，心中忽然刺痛，讷讷道："是，是这样的吗？"

"他不爱说话，对人冷冰冰的，"樱听到她声音呆呆的，不禁又笑起来，"雏田不了解他，是很正常的。就连我和他在一起这么多年了，有时候也猜不透他在想什么呢！"

"他其实不是，"雏田本想说，不是你说的那样，但顿了顿，改口道，"一个坏人。"

樱沉默片刻，叹道："他当然是很好的…否则，我怎么会把一生赔在他身上呢？就像你，不也是把自己完全奉献给鸣人了吗？"说到这里，她忽然有些怀念似的笑了，"当年我们互相鼓励对方要爱护自己的婚姻呢，现在也一样得互相帮助，放心，我一定帮你和鸣人和好！"

雏田低着头，附和着笑了笑，但又觉得自己这种行为很虚伪，很讨厌，便抿着嘴唇，从架上拿起那个番茄，帮忙切开做配饰，手里的刀却一直在抖，几次都差点切到手指。

漩涡鸣人，还有自己的病，是日向雏田很久没有想起过的事了。这时被樱提起其中的一个，她便不免把两者都想起来。

肋下的病灶又开始隐隐作痛，不久之前还被轻松气氛所包围的心，立刻变得沉重起来，这些天来的美好回忆，如梦幻泡影般，在眼前一一闪现，一一破碎。

樱发女子的背影让她不敢直视，方才莎拉娜的眼光更是历历在目。记忆中与宇智波佐助共同度过的日子，突然像是一种可耻行为的罪证，被人从最隐秘的角落里强行翻到光天化日下晾晒展览，火钳一般烙烫心口，令她羞愧，令她难堪。

她纵容自己一步步走向世人所不容许的地方，如今脚尖前就是那条不可逾越的界线，只差了一步。理智在叫嚣，在冰冷地训斥。

可是，这火钳的热，她不愿放手。被冰冻了太久太久，才重新从这股热当中找到活着的实感，哪怕被烫到皮开肉绽，又，怎么舍得放手？

"雏田阿姨，你怎么了？"

黑发少女站在厨房门口，抱着手臂，镜片后的目光，冰凉地注视着和服女子的侧脸，带着一种警戒，怀疑，和潜藏未发的怒火。

雏田霍然一惊，才发现自己竟流着眼泪，赶紧用衣袖擦了擦，勉强笑道："没什么的，莎拉娜，只是番茄汁溅出来了而已。"

"雏田，要小心啊。"樱有些伤脑筋地笑了。

就连这一句普普通通的关切，听在她耳中，都成了某种足以拆穿伪装，宣判罪行的警告。

她咬紧嘴唇，合上了双眼，只觉耳中嗡嗡作响。

吃饭时，佐助明显地发现雏田神情有异，心中不禁暗自皱眉。

如果是在往常，莎拉娜和樱贸然前来，他一定会生气，不过今天正好因为若紫而有些挂念女儿，也就并未表态反对。但早知妻女要来，就应该让雏田离开，现在让她坐在这里，恐怕心里又在瞎想，给自己没事找罪受。

佐助沉默着不动筷，樱两手握拳按在膝头，小心地觑他的脸色。

莎拉娜见到母亲这样小心翼翼的，心里觉得很火，拧着眉头，转头对她说："你是他妻子，就给他夹菜啊！"

樱挠着头笑，依着女儿的话，大胆站起来，筷子里夹了一片北极贝刺身，向他碗里递过去："佐助，这是我今天特意去买的，你在山上可能不常吃到，来试试吧。"

佐助脸上没什么波动，没有反对她的行为，但也没有举起碗去接。莎拉娜看在眼里，忽然更愤怒了，啪地把筷子拍在桌上，大声道："夹什么夹！他还有一只手呢，坐下！"

这句话说得实在太尖刻了，佐助脸色一变，樱也立刻责怪地打了她一下，训斥道："莎拉娜！怎么可以这样和你爸爸说话！"

就在这种混乱的时候，麻雀忽然从里屋的和室飞了出来，压根儿没察觉到餐桌上的低气压，理直气壮地落到佐助桌边，伸头要去啄他碗里的饭。

"若，若紫！"雏田没想到它也来添乱，赶忙探过身子要把它引到别处去。

这两个字像针一样，狠狠扎在莎拉娜心上。

霎时间，往日种种浮现眼前，母亲和她相依为命，这个男人却从来不曾心疼，如今倒好，自己在家中豢起一个若紫！好一个"若紫"！

她猛地伸手抓住那只麻雀，训练有素的手当然比鸟翅更快。这团小小的肉球在手中挣扎跳动，只令她的悲愤和憎恶越烧越旺，从小到大的辛酸和怨恨，此刻全都涌上心头。

恶狠狠盯着父亲，她只觉眼中酸楚，喉头窒得发痛："宇智波佐助…这就是你最近养的'若紫'？"

佐助微微眯起双眼，回望着她，墨色的瞳子黑不见底，英俊的脸上复又变回那种倨傲冷漠的神情，但声音却冷得像冰，寒得砭骨："我只说一次，放下。"

莎拉娜眼里的泪忽然好像也干了，轻笑一声："好啊，放下就放下。"

说罢，她猛一抬手，把若紫向地上摔了下去。

这一身麻黑的，平平无奇的小鸟，在地上蹬了蹬爪，翅膀渐渐僵了。

樱惊呆了，吓得不知道说什么才好。

佐助盯着那个小小的尸体，盯了好半天，沉默着，没有说话，一动也不动，只是盯着。

雏田苍白着嘴唇，呆呆看着他的侧脸。男人的神情被黑发遮挡，她只看到他紧绷的薄唇在微微颤抖，仅仅因此，便感觉心中一阵悲恸剧痛。

突然，他站起来，走过去拉开纸门，又转过身来，面无表情地说：

"滚。"

"你们都滚出去。"

21

"莎拉娜，你今天是怎么了，脾气这么大…难得和你爸爸见面，不该惹他生气的啊！现在为了一只鸟，和他闹别扭，过后你们还要一起去外地，到时怎么办？"

樱站在房外的庭院里，牵着女儿的手，望着她倔强的脸，心里有点恼怒，但终归是很疼爱地柔声道。

莎拉娜对着母亲温柔的目光，心中气她竟然蠢成这个样子，但这股气里又生出一种痛苦的心疼，一向高傲的黑瞳子里，终于有眼泪流了下来。

从来不在外人面前流眼泪的女儿，竟难过成这样，樱心中不明缘由，但也没来由地生出一股伤心来，匆匆走向雏田，在她面前站定，从怀里掏出一个卷轴塞进她手里："雏田，我想带莎拉娜回家，能麻烦你替我把这个给佐助吗？其实，鸣人要派他带毕业生到火之国边境去戍守一阵，"说着，叹了口气，"我本来很希望他能借此机会和莎拉娜多亲近些…可是现在你也看到了，他俩这个样子…他的事，我从来没办法多说，你是火影夫人，是鸣人的妻子，如果能劝两句，说不定他会听听的。"

一直沉默着站在一旁的雏田，骤然被交代这么一件差事，握着那卷轴的手抖个不停，几乎拿将不住，最终咬紧牙关答道："好，我会劝他的。"

恨恨瞪着这个白眼女人，少女突然用力抓住母亲的手，简直是要把她往门外面硬拖，梗着声音说："还留在这里干什么，留着让他讨厌吗？跟我回去，我要去找个人！"

只留下雏田一个人站在院子里。

晚春的风已经有些太暖了，她掌心渗出汗水来，沾在卷轴上，这时怔怔低头去盯着它看，却见那封条粘得歪七扭八，显然是已被人拆开看过了。

这样子交给佐助，他会不高兴吧。她这样想着，怔怔地用指尖抚着那细长的小小封纸，却怎么也抚不平。

门铃被人按响了，鸣人放下筷子，嘴里嚼着炸鸡块，惊奇道："这个时候了，是谁来了？"

餐桌对面的日葵站起身来，笑道："该不会是鹿丸叔叔吧，我去开门。"

谁知，打开门，却看到莎拉娜寒着脸站在门口，另一边站着有些踌躇的樱。日葵有点儿意外，向她们二人打招呼，莎拉娜却理都不理，径直向屋子里走去。

鸣人听到女儿软软的声音叫着"莎拉娜姐姐""樱阿姨"，也有些出乎意料，从餐厅走出来到客厅里时，脸上却已不禁挂上了笑容："哎呀，这不是小樱和莎拉娜？怎么，被我家的饭香勾引来啦？"

樱本来从方才到现在，一直还沉浸在迷茫之中，这时看到他笑容灿烂的俊脸，听见他一个"饭"字，心里的怨怼、委屈、悲伤，忽然一股脑全涌了出来，猛地跺了跺脚，向他喊道：

"谁要吃你家的饭！你笑得这么高兴，是不是看我难受，你就开心啦？！"

话还没说完，一双怒瞪着的翠眼中，泪水断线珍珠般滴滴滚落。

她进了门，第一句话就是呛声，但鸣人看到她眼泪直流，立时慌了手脚，急忙跑到她身边，按住她的肩膀："哎，哎呀，你别哭啊！这是怎么了，谁欺负你了，谁敢欺负你？你跟我说，我去把那家伙收拾一顿！"

樱咬着牙擦眼泪，但泪水仍不停掉下来，她鼻子红红的，哽咽地说："没谁惹我不高兴！你惹我不高兴！我不用你帮我打人，我就想打你！"说着，恨恨地一拳擂在他胸口。

鸣人吃痛地嘶嘶吸气，对她的蛮不讲理，却一点儿也没有生气的样子，苦笑着说："好、好…从小你不就专门打我吗，我习惯了，来吧！"

莎拉娜在一旁看着，本来满是憎恨的心里，忽然也觉得委屈起来，干涸了泪水的眼睛又渐渐湿润。

她本打算一进来就跟漩涡鸣人对质，把他妻子的可耻之事摊开说清楚，但如今看到鸣人对母亲的温柔呵护，猛地生出一股不忍之情—如果他知道了这件事，一定会很难过的吧？

父亲离家十几年，平常都是鸣人叔叔时常对母亲帮忙和照顾，莎拉娜看在眼里，记在心上，只觉得对火影，要比对父亲亲近多了，有时甚至觉得鸣人才像是母亲真正知心的那个人。

一念及此，她对雏田的厌恶又多一分：明明已经有了这么好的丈夫，那个女人，到底还有哪里不满足的呢？

日葵抿着嘴唇，没有说话，转身回厨房里给客人倒了两杯水，放在客厅的桌上，走出去了。

樱揍了鸣人两下，感觉心里的难过多少减轻了些，便向着日葵不好意思地笑了笑，坐在沙发上，捧起那杯水。

"气消啦？"鸣人便在她对面坐下来，笑着看她，那表情像是对这家伙无奈极了，眼光却又停在她脸上不舍得移开，"到底怎么了，详细跟我说说，别一生气就只顾着撒泼。"

"你说谁撒泼！"樱又恼了，冲着他挥了挥拳头，刚刚的淑女样跑到九霄云外去，见他连连讨饶，才放下拳头，叹了口气，幽怨地说，"也没什么…今天莎拉娜去送任务书，我们一起吃饭，她可能觉得佐助冷落自己，就发了脾气，和他闹僵了。"

莎拉娜听到母亲这样解释自己的行为，心里多少有些不甘，但既然已经打消了最初的预谋，便也没有插话，悄悄从房中退了出来。

刚走出门，就看到日葵独个儿站在走廊的楼梯边，此时一双幽蓝色的大眼向她望过来，眸中神色莫名，忽然静静地说："莎拉娜姐姐，我觉得，你刚才想说的话，还是不要说出来为好。"

莎拉娜又惊又疑地望着面前的小女孩，她遗传自佐助，心思缜密，思维又快，这时稍一思索就发现，日葵竟然是知道那二人的事的，心中怒火不禁又起，冷笑道："原来你昨天对我说谎。看你年纪这么小，这点倒是和你妈学得很不错。"

她话语尖锐，日葵却好似不为所动一般，那双蓝眼睛颤也没有颤一下，继续说："你说得很对。我妈妈是爱骗人。她这一辈子为了别人，说了太多的谎。"最后一句话说出了口，脸上才露出一点忧郁。

"为了别人？"莎拉娜嗤笑一声，讽刺地看着她，"那我还要谢谢她，让我们大家幸福了？"

"不必，"日葵分毫不退地望回去，嘴角忽然也露出一个笑来，"她现在是为了她自己的幸福，所以用不着你们的谢。—莎拉娜姐姐，你知道吗？世界上一个人如果很幸福，一定是有另一个人在为此忍受不幸。我妈妈忍了太久，这次，终于轮到她了。"

莎拉娜看着她那张笑得愉快的小巧面孔，只觉头有些晕，深吸了一口气，冷冷地说："…真是，下贱。"

年幼女孩那一直平静如潭的眼睛，终于因为这两个字而抖了一抖，她咬了咬苍白的嘴唇，把那丝颤抖收回心底的最深处，顿了一顿，笑得冰凉："我妈妈是下贱，那你妈妈是什么？"

莎拉娜差点就一巴掌搧在她脸上，但终于忍住了，只是用一种很鄙夷的眼光看着她，一字一句地说："真不敢相信，你会是鸣人叔叔的女儿。"

日葵昂起下巴，眯起眼看她，神态倨傲，缓缓地答道："我也不相信，你竟然是佐助叔叔的女儿。"

22

雏田站在走廊外的土地上，静静地望着和室里男人的背影。她已站了很久了，脚下青草上凝结的夜露，微微打湿了她的足袋。

佐助也已经坐了很久，像是变成个石头一样，良久地沉默着，背影分毫不动。

忽然，他开了口，口气淡淡的：

"你怎么还在那里，回去。"

他的声音和语气，和往常没什么两样。她听在耳中，心中却止不住地为他觉得辛酸，低着头蹙紧眉尖，声音细细地答道："我…我只是觉得，不该让佐助君一个人…对不起，我这就回去了。"

她刚刚抬起脚，屐下草叶窸窣一动，却又听他说："站住。"

雏田便又依言停住脚步，垂眸久久看着月光下自己的指尖，沉吟片刻，终于轻声劝道："佐助君，莎拉娜年纪还小，她不懂事，你不要太生气了。"

"…"男人仍是背对着她，黑瞳盯着对面纸门上的萱草花纹，这时慢慢合上双眼，长长地叹息，低声说，"刚才，我止不住地想起，鼬。"

他近乎是有些艰辛地，才将那个人的名字说出来。她悚然心惊，胸口陡地一痛，还未张口说话，眼泪竟已流了下来。

这个单字对他来说象征着什么呢？一种无法用任何语言描述的情感，惨烈，深黑和深红，和时间的尘埃一同归复成一种他再也不去触碰的轻柔。轻，但又太过于重。

她的流泪悄无声息， 只有月光才看得见，佐助却仿佛知道了似的，几不可闻地啧了一声："哭什么，不要哭。"语气像是责备，又不像。

她被说中了，才小小地抽噎了一下，举起衣袖拭了拭眼泪，说："你可以再养一只，我们明天一起去找。"

他沉默片刻，说："不养了。"

雏田有些无措地向前踏了一步，又收回来，握着自己的手，柔声续道："那就…等你心情好点。"

佐助的声音忽然冷下去，带着一种怒气："我没有找替代品的习惯。"

她不禁抬起头，再次望向这个男人的背影。

他的腰很瘦削，肩膀却宽，脊背挺得很直，傲气勃发，像是群鸟中卓尔不群的鹰隼，但又显得如此孤独和落寞。

不知为何，雏田与他真正相处，至今才不过两个月，却从心底感觉到，对他已经太过于了解。因此，从那股了解的深处，忽然冒出了一句话，一句她明知不该说的话。只要说了，他们两人之间的关系，就再也不能回到从前了。

但是，正因为日向雏田是日向雏田，这句话，才不得不说出口了。

月光像是凉水一样浇在身上，她忽然觉得很冷，忍不住抬手抱住自己的手臂，轻声道："但是…小鸟总有一天，是要死的啊。"

这种气氛下说这句话，实在很不恰当，佐助却因此默然，良久才说："对我来说，都是一样的。"

"可是，"她顿了一顿，努力控制住有些发颤的声音，"小鸟也许希望你…不要这样，对不对？"

男人背影一动，终于站了起来，走到廊前，抬眼望向夜空中清寂的月勾，月影落在那墨玉般的眼瞳中，静静漂浮："我知道。很多人都对我有这种希望…不管是活着的，还是死了的。"

说罢，他将目光下移，慢慢地停在雏田的脸上，望着她温润白瞳，用那种不知是凉，还是热的眼光。

这一次，女人没有像往常那样腼腆地躲避他的视线，竟也静静地凝望过去，心中涌出的不知是温柔，还是哀伤。

在这极漫长却又极短暂的注视中，她仿佛倾尽了一生的气力，才终于第一次真正看清了他的面容。

这个男人，他独自伫立在自己森冷的孤独与自由之中，不容许任何人贸然的接近，瘦削的侧影挺拔倨傲，仿佛没有一丝破绽。然而，在这暗影的包围中，其实有着怎样的重负，有着怎样的沉痛？

她和周围人一样不得而知，只是蓦然想起自己总是在嘴角努力维持的微笑，还有那些在心底细细收藏的，无人问津的陈旧回忆。

并不是狂妄地想要宣称自己的感同身受—事实上，世间有哪个人可以真的与宇智波佐助感同身受呢？她只是止不住地想要问一句"为什么"：为什么，偏偏是在此时此刻，在这天地之间，在这漫漫的人生之中，教她恰巧窥见了那破绽的一个边角？

这句问话，自然不会有人前来回答。

这三个字只残留空旷的回声，她想起了和佐助一起去商店的山间小路，蜿蜒曲折，有些地方干脆就是石头乱堆出来的。

自己总是跟在他的身后，低着头，偶尔用眼睛的余光偷瞧他刻意放缓了的，不紧不慢的脚跟，然后又赶紧收回视线，羞赧得像是回到了少女时光。那时，总觉得这条路真长，真长，走不到头似的，就像是走着走着，就会把几年几十年的光阴静静走过。

可是如今回想起来，才发觉，这条路实在太短了，短得让人遗憾和叹息，让人后悔，为什么那时没有与他并肩，没有与他多说些话，甚至不敢抬头。

如果可以，真希望能和他再多走一走啊。

但遗憾的是，叹息的是，在这小小的愿望萌生之前，她就已经在自己的怯懦与徘徊中，耗尽了全部的生命与光阴。

佐助从来没有被她这样子盯着看过，只觉那双向来羞涩躲闪的眼睛，此刻熠熠生辉，如月一般，不禁轻笑道："你怎么呆了？"

雏田如梦初醒般眨了眨眼睛，敛下睫毛笑了笑，再抬眼望向他时，眼中的光辉模糊成一种娴静而温柔的雾气，像是要遮蔽深处微微跳动的某种感情："我只是忽然想起，樱临走时，要我把这个交给你。"

23

说着，她将手探进自己的怀里，掏出一份卷轴，向前走了两步，双手捧着，温温地说：

"这是莎拉娜带来的任务书，请佐助君收下吧。"

佐助站在原地，停顿片刻，才向廊边迈了一步，收下那份卷轴。拿到眼前一看，就见那封条已经被人拆过，心中升起一分不快。

而抖开卷轴后，那上面写着的内容更令他有些吃惊：鸣人派他带领前些日子刚毕业的新生，前往火之国的边境，根据大名的指示随机应变，完成各种任务，监督各位新生进行练兵，同时保护他们的生命安全；时长不定，约在半年左右。

这些年来，鸣人轻易并不给佐助派什么任务，可一旦下达，便统统都是极难极复杂的重任。诸如刺探敌情、暗杀将领这类危险的活动，对于他来说，是早就驾轻就熟的，然而论起看孩子带学生的能力，全木叶中他若排倒数第二，还真没人敢忝列倒数第一。

"为什么…"佐助合上卷轴，皱着眉头道，"要派我去做这种事？"

雏田垂下眸子，沉吟片刻："我想，总归是有他的道理…"话说出口，她才察觉到对面男人疑惑的目光，有些语塞地抿了抿唇，硬又续道："我，我方才看过卷轴的。"

佐助瞟了她一眼，又收回目光，把卷轴握在手里，淡淡道："你不必说了。我知道不是你。"

她听到这句话，低下头去，安静不语，心中一股淡淡的酸涩，不知是喜悦，还是悲伤。

白瞳认认真真地盯着足边的青青草叶，就在这股心情的波动将要消逝时，男人的声音忽然响起：

"这个任务，我不接。"

她猛地抬头，身畔沉静的池塘在微风中泛起层层涟漪，那苍白的睡莲随之微微颤抖："可，可是，佐助君…不可以这样做的吧？！"

男人抱起手臂，眼中映入她的面庞，那层温婉的伪装悄然破碎，露出些许仓皇的神色，不知为何，竟令他微微拧紧了眉："为什么不可以？我从来不是木叶的仆人，当然有权选择。"

"但佐助君你，"雏田垂下眼去，又抬起手来按住自己的嘴唇，目光左右闪烁，像是惧怕着什么似的，迟疑地问，"…又为什么要做这样的选择？"

男人凝望着她有些惊惧和躲闪的双瞳，衣袖掩盖后，那失了血色的脸像是在雨夜中凄然无依的莲花，令他想起那时紧抓着自己不放的雪白指尖。

他漆黑的眼瞳深不见底，此刻却亮起一星炙热的光，像是有一句话已经决心要说出口，但最终仍是用自己已经习惯了的桀骜武装起来，反问道："—你觉得呢？"

雏田单薄的肩膀猛地抖了一抖，然后连全身都跟着一起微微颤起来。在这娇小的身体中，仿佛有太过巨大的喜悦和悲哀在互相交战，其中燃起的火焰，几乎吞噬了她的灵魂。

佐助没有再说话，只是等待着她的回答。他的人生中有一条线，划开自己与全世界，在线的这一边，只有他孤独的一个人。然而他绝不可能放弃自己的孤独，不可能走出自己的领地，所以必须，必须由她来向前迈步。只要她肯走过来。

而此时此刻，他正在等待她的足音。

"…我觉得，"像是经过了一个世纪般难捱的沉默，雏田终于平复了自己几乎失控的呼吸，把双眼闭上，又张开，直直地望着对面鸦发的男人，说，"我觉得佐助君应该以大局为重，尽快动身。"

佐助几乎是愕然了，张大了黑眸，瞪着她，怔忪片刻，才缓缓道："…你说什么？"

女人的白瞳仍旧直直地望着他，用那种温驯又友好，但其实缺乏感情的目光望着他，一字一句，声音没有半点波澜地答道："我知道佐助君觉得自己不适合这种工作，但我想鸣人的安排肯定有他的用意。更何况佐助君应该多关心一下莎拉娜，也许你可以趁着这个机会，和她好好相处…"话到最后，她顿了一顿，又添上一句，"我这样劝你，只因为，佐助君你…是我很好的，朋友。"

男人眯起黑眸，盯着她用不温不火的模样说完了这番话，眼中闪烁跳跃着怒火，嗓音很沉："…'朋友'，是吗？"

她怆然伫立，攥紧双手，终于错开目光。

在她的心中，宇智波佐助是个太过于骄傲的人，因此，那愤怒之下潜藏的受伤，让她不敢去看，不忍去看，只怕看到一个边角，也会令自己的心碎成两片。

长久僵持的沉默中，她忽然向前走了一步，白瞳木然地半敛，膝盖微弯。

—日向雏田有时很恨这样的自己，笨口拙舌，软弱无力，只懂得这样卑微的方式，哪怕她离开漩涡鸣人的那一天，就已经发誓，绝不再向任何人下跪。

就在这时，突然有一只手猛地伸过来，抓住她的肩膀，硬拽着她，叫她无法跪下去。

那只手很大，修长的手指覆过她的锁骨。他越来越用力，越收越紧，是真的快要把她细瘦的骨头给捏碎了。

宇智波佐助看着她在惊惶之后强忍痛楚的苍白脸庞，从手指间感到她心脏的剧烈鼓动，只觉得胸膛中的愤怒将要把自己焚毁，而那其中夹杂着刻骨的悲哀。

他几乎是要窒息一般，再张口说话时，听到喉间发出的，简直像是另一个人的声音，用恶狠狠的语调，断断续续地说：

"你…不用跪。"

"日向雏田…从最初开始，你在我面前…不就是肆意妄为？你难道不是，想怎样…就怎样？"

她紧咬着嘴唇，闭上双眼，睫毛如暴风中的蝴蝶般凌乱战栗。

他溃不成军的声音，每个字都像是一把刀，扎进那沦陷于黑暗中的眼球，痛入骨髓，然而却终究连一滴泪都没有了。

许久，男人终于松开了手，用冰冷的目光看了她最后一眼。

然后，他转回身去，淡漠地说："好，我今夜就动身。"

—以上所言，是为睡莲之章—


	4. 桔梗之章

【桔梗之章】

24

在前往边境的马车上，佐助抱着剑睡着了，做了一个梦。

他梦到自己坐在儿时的餐桌边，母亲托着腮，用一对漆黑如墨，稍显无神，却又如此温柔慈爱的眼望着自己。

他抱怨着，为什么父亲总是不看向我呢？母亲露出笑颜，像是要告诉他一个大秘密一样地说："和我在一起时，他其实总是在说你的事情哦！"

那是他对于"幸福"最鲜明的一个记忆。

然后画面一转，变成了樱和自己在婚礼上的场景。她穿着洁白的婚纱，让手中捧花也黯然失色。

这样的她，用一种近乎于虔诚的痴迷目光望过来，翠眼带泪，含情脉脉："佐助，你是知道的，我会一辈子爱你，永远永远不再放开你的手。"

那时从自己心中一闪而过的感动，或许也可以称作是"幸福"吧。

然而，到底是为什么呢，这份感动在下个片刻到来之时就突然消失。

那些含在她眼中的泪珠，确实让他的心微微一紧，但还没有真正滴落在他心上，就已经蒸发无痕，连一丝盐分都没有留下。

他确实曾有过对家庭的向往，对幸福的希冀。父母相偕相伴的背影，落在他眼中，像是凝固成一件神秘而又美丽的剔透水晶。但这块水晶终于被摔碎了，摔成修补不来的碎片。

无法甘心，无法屈服，他恨，他当然恨！他的恨不仅煎熬着灵魂，甚至最终成为了灵魂自身。恨的却不只是自己温柔而残忍的兄长，更是这嘲笑着强迫他甘心和屈服的命运。

无法甘心，无法屈服！可是，为了一个人，他终究屈服了。向着那橙毛家伙所珍爱的村子和世界一起。

而就在屈服的那一瞬间，便有什么东西无声死亡。

作为象征，他接受了樱，接受了这个全世界都异口同声要求他必须爱的女人。樱是木叶套在宇智波家颈上的鞍辔，樱是樱自己送出的，一份已经指定好报答的贵重礼物。而不论是鞍辔还是礼物，他只有收下。这对她并不公平，但他别无选择，也懒于选择。

这重新拼凑粘好的生活，再也不曾神秘和美丽，除却散落其中的偶尔明亮外，只剩下丑陋、平庸、漫长，以及索然无味。

直到…直到—

男人感觉胸口微微一痛，猛地张开双眼。

眼前是莎拉娜探着身子，要把毛毯盖在他身上。她似乎没想到父亲会醒过来，这时动作立刻僵硬了，一双黑眸子有些惊愕地瞬了瞬，然后把毯子向他身上一丢，倔强地撇开了视线。

车轮辘辘，车厢有轻微的颠簸。佐助望着女儿，和她镜片后有些疏远又有些赌气的眼睛，忽然发现，她已经长得很大了，竟然已经十六岁了。

男人像是第一次真正发现这个事实一般，忍不住仔细端详她，心中莫名感叹。虽是黑发黑眼，但轮廓模样却与年轻时的樱像极。他想，不知不觉，竟已过去这么多年了。

被盯得浑身不自在，莎拉娜别扭地向他瞟了一眼，小声问："我…我有哪里很奇怪吗？"

佐助当夜便同意离开木叶，使她对雏田之事多少放下了介怀，又心知自己摔死了父亲的小鸟，此刻心中难免有些不安。

佐助看着她的目光，像是藏着许多的话，但最终只是说："你早些睡吧。身为忍者，要懂得保存体力。"

"我们的小忍者，怎么还不睡啊？"

鸣人打着哈欠从书房走出来，这几天没日没夜地工作，不得不去厨房弄点咖啡喝。路过客厅时，却看到女儿日葵坐在沙发上看窗外的月，便这样笑着问道。

已经深夜了，女孩还却连一点困倦的样子也没有，这时转过头来，正对上父亲狂打呵欠的脸，不禁微笑："爸爸才是，厉害的大忍者就可以不睡觉了吗？"

鸣人装作生气的样子，嗷一声扑过去把她抱在怀里，大手揉着女儿温热的发顶："我这大忍者熬夜，就是为了能让你们这些小家伙能一觉睡到天亮啊！"

日葵在他怀里嘻嘻地笑，扭着身子，最后抱住他的手臂，靠在他宽宽大大又很暖和的怀里："我还不困嘛，而且，想到爸爸和我在一个房子里面，我就很高兴，高兴得都精神啦。"

"小借口精！"鸣人把下巴搁在她头顶，揽着她笑道。

父亲的下巴上冒着胡茬，这时候扎扎的有些痒，日葵却觉得心满意足，小手抓着他的衣袖不放。

从小，鸣人对她来说就很陌生。哥哥抱怨着自己上学后就受冷落了，但她其实连上学前的日子也没有父亲陪伴。

像现在这样，每天都能和父亲见面，时常在他怀里撒娇，在过去简直是像奢望一般的事。

眼睛忍不住去望窗外的月勾，她忽然像是感叹似的说："爸爸，为什么变了呢，以前的时候，你从来没有对日葵这么好。"

鸣人怔了怔，像是被她的话击中了胸口，有一点闷痛，想了想，微微苦笑着说："可能…是因为爸爸太笨了吧，是个如果不亲身经历过，就学不到教训的笨蛋。"

日葵摇了摇头，软软的发丝因此在他身上蹭了蹭，"爸爸不是笨蛋—如果是的话，我们的村子不就遭殃了嘛。"

"谢谢女儿夸奖！"他哈哈笑起来，忽又安静下来，手指慢慢抚平她的柔发，"日葵…你恨爸爸吗？你妈妈一直没有回来，博人到现在还没有原谅我呢。"

日葵有些默然，方才独自一人时，在脑海中反复浮现的许多事，现在又涌上心头，其中有雏田的脸，佐助的话，樱的眼泪，以及莎拉娜的冷笑。

最终，她把手覆在父亲粗粝的手背，头歪在他胳膊上，眼睛望着那冰凉而温柔的安详月色，用一种安慰的语气说：

"我想，爸爸和妈妈像这样分开反倒很好。这样，你们都可以自由了，不是吗？"

鸣人低头看着她安静的样子，胸口揪紧着疼痛。年纪小小的孩子，哪个会在深夜望月呢，她却连这点也像她的母亲。

一种他最难承受的情绪，在心脏中涌动，但他最终只是收紧了抱着女儿的手，温柔地低声说："日葵乖，你真的该睡觉啦。"

25

宇智波佐助走了以后，日向雏田像往常那样生活。

每隔一两个星期，她就去见日葵和鸣人，有时是陪着日葵捉迷藏放风筝，有时是在家教鸣人做味增汤，直到夕阳西下时才闲适而归。鸣人若是要去送送她，她便温笑婉拒，提醒他去盯好灶台上煮着汤的锅子。

有时候花火会上山来看她，有时候她一个人去擦拭宁次的墓碑，有时候她会走长长的小道去那一脸不高兴的老爷爷家买东西。

她在自己的木屋四周种了很多花，没有任何事情可做的时候，就蹲在花圃里侍奉，然后静静地看着沉默的泥土拔出嫩芽和鲜花，有的又依照时令凋谢了，便仔细处理剪枝，留待来年再开。

最后，每天晚上睡觉前，例行去喂佐助院子里的鱼，算是这一整天结束的标志。

说是十分清闲，但却也算得上充实，何况她现在做什么都很缓很慢，不怎么熬，一天就过去了。

每当进入夜晚，总是不太有困意，也许病会使人清醒，也许只是想多赚一点时间。这时，她便会坐在那不大不小的窗边，望着月亮，在心里默默想起那个黑发黑瞳的人。

明月由圆而缺，又从缺回满，她望着，想起他眼中漂浮的月影。白眸静静，难辨思绪，像是百无聊赖，又像是兴趣盎然。

这时，往往也是佐助结束一天的工作， 独自饮酒望月的时间。

教官的工作并不适合他，但既然接受了，也就不会翘班。每天的日常活动，就是随便翻阅一下大名给的文件，然后布置一大堆极其困难的任务，接着就撒手不管，对这群小孩放任自流。心理辅导？游戏活动？不好意思，在他宇智波的地盘，一概不设。

他这种"只要练不死，就往死里练"的粗暴政策，着实让这些在和平年代长大、被父母捧在手心的毕业生痛苦不堪，却又对他那三勾玉的红瞳深觉敬畏，个个都只能在私下管他叫"恶鬼教官"。

不过这方法倒也算是有效，他们渐渐从哭爹喊娘、抱头鼠窜的生瓜蛋子，变成了能够有条不紊处理各种局面的合格忍者了。

戍边的生活既辛苦又无聊，离开了家人朋友，铺天盖地都是不可能完成的任务，毕业生们只好苦中作乐。明星八卦自然是最不需成本的娱乐消遣，理所应当的，十二忍的感情生活成了他们乐此不疲的话题。

在这当中，佐助和樱已经聊得太多了，未免有些陈词滥调，但火影夫妇的关系却是最新出现的，时刻发展变化，还涉及全木叶最高的领袖和最有权势的家族，简直不要太精彩。

因此，每天的卧谈会上，大家都会长篇累牍地谈论这两个人。尤其是每隔几周，有信使从木叶来沟通，会带来些最新近况，他们便更加兴致勃勃，即便是白天在佐助面前，也要交头接耳几句心得体会。

鸦发男人屡禁不止，—这些小鬼捍卫言论自由的骨气，竟然比练忍术时还强几分—结果，自己反倒被科普了一堆无用信息，从鸣雏二人如何认识、如何告白，到他俩婚礼上来了什么人，分居后多久见一次，让人怀疑那些来替火影送信的信使，不是忍者，而是狗仔队卧底。

男人本来懒得去听，然而不知为何，一旦听到，就很难忘掉，实在是麻烦极了。因此，第二天便给他们派下更多任务。最好把这群家伙累到没劲儿说话。

至于舆论中心的漩涡博人，则为了这件事数次大发雷霆，但同窗们也只是在他面前会收敛些，一旦他走开，便故态复萌。

一来二去，把博人气到七窍生烟，干脆一个人搬出学生营地，每晚都在教官的房子边上打地铺。佐助对他一向比较宽容，见他一直这样，后来便让他住在自己屋里。

莎拉娜和博人是任务小队的伙伴，她第一次来找博人时，与佐助撞个正着，别扭地说："我是来叫博人去出任务的。"

第二次她来时，正好又遇上博人在门口点蚊香，就又改口说："我是来找我爸爸的。"

到了最后，她只觉得无力扶额，干脆每次进门时，都说："我来看你们了。"

最初，她走进屋子里，说出这句话时，心中全是局促和尴尬；但渐渐地，这句话变得十分自然，而父亲淡然的点头示意，还有少年那有点儿欠揍的嘿嘿的笑，都好像变成了生活中理所应当的一部分。

而宇智波佐助本人，对于这个以前一直不太熟悉的女儿，也从最初的疏远，逐渐变得比较亲近了。

现在的日子，虽然并非全无乐趣，但和他真正喜欢的生活，毕竟相差甚远。

唯一能让佐助找回片刻平静的，是在夜深人静的时候，走入密林的深处，拎一瓶清酒，昂头望月，自饮自酌。

然而，曾经能够教人忘记一切的月色，如今却很难令他专心关注了。

酒若是凉的，他就会想起有谁会把它在炉上仔细温过；酒若是热的，他又会想起有谁专门到林间的溪流去打水来冰。以前在一起时，从来不去想的事情，如今全都涌上心头。

思绪纷繁，总归落到那个对谁都牺牲迁就，连呼吸的轻重都要小心翼翼，却偏偏在自己面前肆意任性的女人身上。

是她不经允许就走进自己的生活，也是她在最后关头临阵脱逃。不管那是因为爱着鸣人，还是因为害怕跨过那界限的种种后果，于他而言，都不能改变其"背叛"的本质。

那是他最难以接受的罪行和伤害。

从以前开始，对于背叛的人，他就只有一种一了百了的解决方法。

可是此刻，他却连那月色中显现出的温润白瞳，都不知道该如何抹杀。

甚至于，就连停止这种徒增烦恼的赏月，也做不到了。

26

时间对于日向雏田来说，比指间的流沙还要短暂易逝，白驹过隙，夏天和秋天一晃眼便过去了。入了冬后，树叶凋零，万物冬藏，森林中冷清得连鸟影也不太常见。

还好，自从上周进入了新年的准备后，木叶村每天都热闹到吵闹的地步，连居住在山里的雏田，偶尔都能听到些许。这些欢欣繁华的声音，让她也能感觉到一点淡淡的过年气氛。

这一天，不知怎地，也许是气温凉了吧，余晖还未冷尽，一向很难入睡的她，竟然早早地就睡着了。

第一次张开眼睛时，她直愣愣地盯着面前的X光片，另一侧的医生表情凝重地沉默着。这是确诊病情的那一天。

明晃晃的黑底白影确凿无疑地展示着病变。通过那用作伪装的隐形眼镜，她发现自己第一次看得这么清楚—这三十年多来的人生，还有自己想隐瞒、想忽略的一切。

医生的声音在耳边响起："请您尽早告诉家人，和他们一起商量这件事情吧。"

走出诊疗室，然后走出大楼，然后走出病院。日向雏田迈着步子，只是下意识地走着，却终于蹲在医院门口的花坛边痛哭起来。

一点儿大家闺秀的风度都没有，也不顾周围人诧异的眼光，简直像是要把一辈子的眼泪都流尽了。

但是，再站起身来时，自她空空如也的心中，冒出的第一个感觉是轻松。

是刑满释放的轻松，是从小就没有奢望过的轻松。

她没有忍术的天赋，所以很小的时候，就曾在心里告诉自己：不要给别人添麻烦，不要让别人觉得困扰，只要能让大家满意，即便是自己受一点委屈，也是不要紧的。

结婚后，她更加用力地这样告诫自己。她深知，自己是因为鸣人的感动和愧疚才得到这份婚姻，所以有很多话，她不敢，也不愿对他说。如果能说出口，很多问题也许根本不成问题。然而，她已经太过迁就，以至于不能够再进一步匍匐在地，向他献上更多的卑微。

所以她最终选择好好地做一个"很照顾别人"且"不需任何照顾"的人，甚至有意无意地拒绝丈夫的"照顾"。这是日向一族在她血液中残存的最后一丝高慢和骄矜。

不是没有想过离婚，然而这份关系牵连着太多的人和事，自己所珍爱的日向家，还有鸣人所背负的木叶村，乃至国与国之间脆弱的平衡。她没有勇气选择结束。

只能坚持下去，不得不坚持下去，在对他的爱情、对他的缄默和对他的羞愧与负罪之中，日复一日，年复一年，直到连活着本身都成为了煎熬。

可是如今终于要死了。从这死亡的判决中，她才恍然大悟，原来这就是一切的解答。原来只要这样，就终于能够从这进退维谷的生活中逃脱出来。

明白这个道理的瞬间，她突然不再怯懦，不再害怕。

念头电转之间，她有了一个计划。一个不需要和家人商量，或者说，不能够和家人商量的计划，却既能够成全想要逃离的自己，也能够成全那个早已是她心中光芒的男人。

做出这个决定的下午，她去剪薄了刘海。厚重的刘海是她用来掩藏和躲避的防卫线，现在却似乎一点也不需要了。

理发师笑着问："您今天遇到什么好事了吗？"

她也笑了，定定看着镜中自己的脸，答道："是的，今天是我这辈子最开心的一天。"

这时，是雏田第二次睁开眼睛。

她望向窗外，才察觉已是次日，天已大亮了。比往常还要喧哗的声音传进幽静的山间，传入她的耳中。

起了身，伸个懒腰，一边惊奇自己竟然一觉睡了这么久，一边推开门时，寒冷而清爽的空气扑面而来，但见林间一片银白，门前的花圃都被白雪静静覆盖，对面宇智波宅的房顶上，也落满了厚厚的雪层。

这是今冬的第一场雪，来得有些迟，但总归算是及时。

走出门外，雏田向山下遥遥望去，只见村子最大的道路上人流熙攘，比往常更甚，转头望向另一旁的火影山，那山腰上挂着大到夸张的通知横幅，上面的四个大字字迹熟悉，明显是七代目火影的手笔：欢迎回家！

她思忖片刻，心中了然。

是离家很久的毕业生们，终于结束了漫长的边戍，赶在新年的前一天回到了木叶村。

就在结论出现的那一刻，从她落寂而平静的心中，忽然生出一种消失已久的感觉。

像是擦拭窗台时，被木刺扎进掌心，拔也拔不出，只有放任它刺痛，刺痛，喧嚣着扬起埋藏回忆的灰尘。

27

木叶入口的大路上挤满了人，无数的父亲、母亲、朋友、兄弟、恋人，都在等待着那些少年忍者的归来，大家满脸的期盼，时不时互相交谈几句，又欣喜又焦急地抱怨着"怎么这么慢呀"。

这时，从不远处现出车辆的影子，远道归来的马车轮下扬起滚滚灰尘，似乎也有些迫不及待了。

车停后，少年们从马车上鱼贯而出，人流便哗地一下涌了上去，人们大呼小叫着各种各样的名字，把那些孩子们簇拥在当中。

"莎拉娜！这里，这里！"宇智波樱推脱掉繁重的工作，特地向医院请了假，这时也挤在人群中，眼睛捕捉到自家女儿，开心地冲着那黑发的美貌少女使劲儿大喊。

宇智波莎拉娜似乎也在找寻母亲的身影，这时便赶紧迎了过去，一向内敛冷淡的脸上也露出笑容，眼中有些泪花："妈，新年快乐…我回来了！"

樱抬手摸了摸她的脸颊，只觉得她皮肤粗糙了些，孩子气也比原来少了，一时百感交集，有些哽咽地说："回来就好啦…"忽然又像是想起什么，左右一顾，奇怪地说，"你爸爸呢，怎么不在？"

莎拉娜却像是已经很了解父亲一样，不以为意："他一向不喜欢这种热闹场面，可能自己绕开了吧。不用担心，过会儿就能见到的。"

樱望着她，没想到女儿如今竟比自己更熟悉佐助的作风了，怔了怔后，脸上不禁绽开一个粲然的大大笑容："嗯…你说得对！"

当初是她向鸣人提议让佐助带队，只为让他父女二人有更多机会改善关系。如今果然得偿所愿，实在是令她高兴。

佐助正如莎拉娜所说的那样，在马车抵达前便跃出了车厢，独自一人前行，如今正站在路边高大灌丛的枝杈背后，远离这片教人烦躁的喧哗，微眯黑眸，望向团聚的樱和莎拉娜母女二人。

当他看到樱笑颜盛开的美丽脸庞时，心中不禁有些微动。—不论如何，樱毕竟是他的妻，是他孩子的母亲，许久不见，总还是有些牵挂和想念的。

正在这时，有一头醒目的明亮橙毛跃入眼帘。

人群之中，漩涡鸣人大步向儿子走去，两个一向很开朗的人，相对片刻，竟不说话，许久才见鸣人用力地拍了拍博人的肩膀，脸带笑容，嘴巴动着，似乎在说什么。这时候，日葵也蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，一下子扑进哥哥的怀里。

而那在父亲面前总是显得有些叛逆的少年，埋下头去，一只手抱住日葵，另一只手很快地擦了一下眼睛，再抬头时，又换上了那有些嚣张的灿烂笑容。

佐助静静看着他们两个，缺乏表情的脸上，露出一丝浅淡的笑意。

"诶？"博人敛起了眼泪后，立刻又发挥了他的大嗓门，那声音直盖过四周喧嚷，连佐助也听得清清楚楚，"妈妈呢！怎么还没看见她！"

然后有一个细细的声音传过来，带着一贯的温婉，轻笑着："我在这里呢，博人。"

真是奇怪，她的声音明明那么小，却仍令他听得一清二楚，连那有些吞音的软糯语尾也如此分明，敲击着耳膜，而耳膜仿佛连系着神经。

佐助有些想移开目光，但最终没有。

一个女人走近鸣人身边，木屐敲打着地面，一身淡紫和服，两只嫩白的手交叠在身前，披着一条很大很厚的白色毛披肩。她温顺地在丈夫身旁站定，面容恰巧被眼前落满了雪的枝叶遮蔽。

只要稍微动一下，就能够看清她的脸，但鸦发的男人一动不动地站在那里，似乎根本不想看见她的面孔。却也不离开，只是定定地盯着她按着披肩的纤纤十指。

她的手指形状圆润，顶端却很纤巧，这时因寒冷而有些发红，指甲修成整齐秀雅的椭圆形，匀匀涂着一层浅粉色的甲油。

但过去的时候，佐助没有见过她涂指甲油，因为做饭的时候会有不便。

这时，鸣人的手忽然伸了过来，把她的一只手拽过去，握在自己掌心里，而她没有挣扎，顺从地回握。

几乎是立刻地，佐助撇开了视线，转过身，向着人群的反方向离去。

空荡的视野里只剩下一片空空如也的雪白，他脚步不停，脑海中残留一句姗姗来迟的问话。

—这个女人，现在究竟是怎样吃饭？

这种问题是他过去认为十分无聊，也从来不屑去问的；而那答案就在思维的下一个转角，他却也不愿去想。

只是，忽然有一种针扎一样的疼痛，从已经平稳很久的心上，又急又快，骤然生起。

28

中午时分，漩涡一家和宇智波一家重新聚齐，人马浩荡地走进居酒屋，拼了两个座才坐下。

这次聚会是鸣人发起的，他想起学园祭时两家人热热闹闹地一同行动，便提议再来一次。而一向看彼此很不顺眼的莎拉娜和博人，居然没有一丝儿反对，这天的行程便顺顺当当地敲定了。

"咳咳，"鸣人坐在正当中，举起一杯酒来，清了清嗓子，很想显露出火影的威严，但怎么看都仍是那个有点儿缺根弦的橙毛，"首先呢，欢迎我们的莎拉娜和博人回家，恭喜他们顺利完成任务！"

莎拉娜和博人都笑起来，樱和日葵热烈鼓掌，雏田也笑着拍手。

掌声中，鸣人光彩满面，兴致勃勃地说："然后呢，公布一下本日的行程，一会儿吃完饭，先去逛街，给你们仨买过年的新衣服，等到晚上，我们两家一起吃年夜饭，怎么样？"

能和大家一起出门去玩，博人自然是百般情愿，这时笑着用手肘戳了戳身边的莎拉娜："莎拉娜，去不去，去不去？"都已经这么大年纪了，笑得坏兮兮的，仍像个小孩子。

如果是以前，莎拉娜肯定已经给了他一拳，但现在却只是嗔怒地瞪了他一眼，哼道："瞧你那个样…去就去。"

不知他俩在这半年多发生了什么，樱和鸣人很是惊奇地对望了一眼，又齐刷刷看向肯定知情的佐助，然而鸦发的男人只是冷淡地喝茶，对这两个人的四道目光视而不见。

菜是鸣人点的，过了不久，便陆陆续续地端了上来。这些年很喜欢西式快餐的他，居然接连点了一大串寿司和刺身，连自己好久不吃的拉面都上了一碗。

博人看着给母亲殷勤夹菜的父亲，以及没有推辞一一吃下的母亲，也露出一脸诧异的呆样，啧啧感叹道："哎呀…真是，这看着，简直都有点儿吓人了。"

这话一说出来，除却面色冷淡的佐助和浅笑不语的雏田外，饭桌上的人全都捂着肚子笑了起来。

鸣人脸红着咳了一声，扯开话题："你小子不知道的事儿多了去了…你妈妈在她那个屋子前面种了满坑满谷的花，改天让她带你去看看！"

"诶，妈又开始种花啦？"博人显然觉得很新奇，"一个人弄这个，不无聊吗？"

雏田闻言，放下筷子，温婉地轻声说："我觉得，如果能看到花，就像有人陪着呢。"

众人对这句话都没什么亲身体会，只能客套着赞同，唯有淡淡喝茶的鸦发男人，从茶杯的边沿望向她恬静的脸，黑眸中露出一点复杂的情绪。

眼见气氛要冷，莎拉娜忽然笑道："我妈以前也爱养花，虽然老是不长久。雏田阿姨，你以后可以和她交流一下。"许久不见，她对雏田的心结似已解开，这时语气很温和地接过话头，还把记忆里对雏田很关照的樱扯进话题来。

樱正直愣愣地盯着佐助，这时被女儿提起名字，像是受到惊吓般肩膀一震，眼睛在雏田、佐助和女儿脸上挨个逡巡一遍，才勉强笑道："我…我养个仙人掌都会死呢。"

鸣人噗哧一声笑出来："我们小樱明明应该去开矿，种什么花啊草啊的！"

樱怒瞪他一眼，手猛地一伸，抓住他的橙毛用力拔拔拔："是吗？那就让我先给你的脑壳开开矿吧！"方才眼中的惊惧和疑惑，此时悄然消失无踪。

大家闲谈间，饭差不多吃完了，鸣人却仍未尽兴，坐在那里想了半天，突然对着博人笑道："满了十六岁就是成年人了，儿子，要不要和老爸喝两杯啊？"

与雏田分居后，他渐渐懂得要把生活的重心分出一半，好好经营家庭，因此对女儿倍加疼爱，也决心要好好弥补过去对儿子的忽视。

博人很是意外，强压下心中的喜悦，摆出一副勉为其难的样子，答道："好啦好啦，那我就陪爸你喝一点！"

两人于是你一杯我一杯喝个不停，鸣人还要教博人划些奇怪的酒令。期间，博人眉飞色舞、添油加醋地把自己边防时的英勇事迹大加描绘，莎拉娜却在旁边凉凉地拆他的台，惹得众人又笑了一番。

29

桌上的酒瓶马上要空了，但这时正赶上店里最忙碌的饭点，就算是火影大人也很难得到什么特殊照顾。一直在旁边陪坐的雏田见此情景，便站起身来去取。

但那脚步才刚刚停在柜台前，却忽然慌忙着转了方向，急匆匆地向店外跑去。

掀开居酒屋的门帘后，她再也顾不得自己的姿势是否很平常，捂着嘴，踉跄着冲进店铺侧面狭小的洗手间，胃里一阵恶心，方才吃的东西一下子全吐了出来。

自从入秋后，身上的病便渐渐到了难以挽回的地步，她今天一直用查克拉暗地压制着经脉，但毕竟不是长久之计。

手指紧紧抓着身旁的盥洗台，雏田只觉得头晕目眩，比平常更严重的疼痛和呕吐感一阵接一阵袭来。

忽然，从门外传来一个男人淡淡的声音："你怎么了？"

时隔半年也多，他和她说的第一句话，竟是这么一句不冷不热的"你怎么了"。

而全世界有那么多的人，又为什么偏偏只有他宇智波佐助一个人，走过来问这句话？

她的心是一个装满水的玻璃杯，平稳而沉默地安放，没有一丝的摇晃。可他仅仅只用这么四个字，就让那玻璃杯猝不及防地摔在地上，戾响之间，满地的水流和尖锐碎片。

—你管我怎么了？心中冒出的回答是这样的无理取闹，是从来不会在其他人面前表露的任性，却又带着一种想要依靠他的情难自禁。

然而最终雏田只是轻轻笑了，把扎在心上的碎片一个一个拔出来，说："没什么的，我很好。"

门外的男人已经对这句话完全免疫，声音冷了下去："你在日向家学的体术，就是用来做这种事吗？"

"那又和…"咬着牙，忍下痛楚，雏田强笑道，"你宇智波家，有什么关系呢？"

说完这句话，她攥紧拳头，指甲陷入掌心之中，只留给他对抗般的沉默。在这片远离人声喧哗的静默里，男人的呼吸声穿透薄薄的门板，如此鲜明地落入耳中，让她的手指不停颤抖。

最终，仍是他先让了脚步，离开之前，用那种不知是恼怒，还是其他的口气，低声道："说什么蠢话。"

鸣人看到佐助空着手走回来，把酒杯放在桌上，带着点儿醉意地调侃道："佐助，刚刚看你出去，还以为难得地要去帮个忙，原来不是吗？"

佐助看着他那张心满意足、无忧无虑的笑脸，忽然感觉有些烦躁，忍不住冷着脸说："你喝够了没？"

可惜对面坐的这位火影大人，早就对他的坏脾气不以为意，只当他仍是像往常那样傲娇病发作，便笑嘻嘻地站起身来，拉着他的胳膊："没够没够，你也坐下来，我还没和你喝呢！"

他猛地甩开鸣人的手，吼道："身边人的事，你就一点儿也没注意到吗？！她—"

想说的话，只说出了这一个字，佐助的语声便戛然而止。

但效果却是好得过头，满屋子的人都被吓到了，七八桌客人全部噤若寒蝉，面面相觑，却连看都不敢看向那正在发怒的男人，整间店里一时间鸦雀无声。

宇智波佐助已经很久没有用这么大的声音说话了，而这短短的一句半，在鸣人心里引发的感觉，简直可以称得上是"震撼"。

挚友虽然心思敏感，却也骄傲寡言，几乎不会将情绪外露，因此，他表现出这种态度，肯定是自己有哪个地方大大地做错了，错得离谱。

但是，究竟是哪里不对？他终究想不明白。

—这一年以来，他不断改变自己，只希望能够弥补过去犯下的错误，早日让家中的生活回到正轨。但却总有一种怪异的缺失感，就像是幼时学习忍术，只因抓不住最关键的一点，便只能归落到最初不得要领的尴尬境地。

但是，这次再也没有一个挑着眉毛来答疑解惑的卡卡西老师，甚至连那个永远站在身侧的温顺妻子，也只是浅笑不语。这是仅属于漩涡鸣人自己的谜题，在兼顾工作和家庭的疲倦之中，在思绪的每个角落起起伏伏；他不肯认输地奋力前行，却不知何时才能寻到答案。

佐助将那句话吞回肚子里，盯着友人这张苦思冥想却也万分茫然的脸，方才那股烦躁之情在胸腔中愈演愈烈。

从一开始，他就告诉自己，要遵循自己一直以来的准则，不要去管别人的闲事。日向雏田所隐瞒的事实，既然是她自愿，那么他没有必要也没有立场去揭穿。她如果脑子有病，神经不正常，硬要这样矫情自虐，和丈夫玩儿幼稚的捉迷藏游戏，那和别人又有什么关系？

她要难受，她要忍着，那都是她自找的！

宇智波佐助，和你又有什么关系？！

一念及此，佐助一秒钟都不想再多待，伸手抓起椅背上搭着的黑色大衣，套在身上，冷冷道："不是要去买衣服吗？走吧。"说罢，便径自向门外大步走去。

满座人中，竟是莎拉娜最先反应过来，面露担忧之色，急匆匆地站起身来，追向父亲的背影。

一向对佐助的事比谁都上心的宇智波樱，却在自己的位置上呆坐，那本来艳如玫瑰的微粉脸颊，此刻也变成一片惨白。

鸣人看她这样，不禁皱起眉头，有些为难地安慰道："小樱，你别气，你也知道佐助的，他脾气本来就是这个样子嘛…"

樱突然唰地站起来，有点儿不自然地笑道："是啊，你说得对。你说得对。"

30

"爸！你等一下！"

宇智波莎拉娜跑着追上自己的父亲，雪地上的脚印因为匆忙的步伐而凌乱不堪。

男人的脚步稍稍一顿，她便赶到了他的身旁，稍微喘了口气，对着他劝道："爸，你对鸣人叔叔既然有话，就不要只说一半。"脑海中浮现出母亲惊疑不定的脸色，她又有些叹息地加了一句，"还有和妈，你也和她说清楚吧，我看她…好像误会了。"

佐助用冷漠的黑瞳扫了女儿一眼，那冷漠中却明显带着一种不知对谁的恼怒："—你想让我对他们说什么？"

莎拉娜却没有因为他的态度而生气，只是避开他的眼光，勉强回答着那尖锐的问题："只要是爸你想说的…不都可以吗？"

"…"女儿有些伤感的面容映入眼中，佐助心中的怒气忽然减了许多，沉默片刻，微微叹气，说，"莎拉娜，我不说，自然有我的理由。有很多事情，你是不了解内情的。"

黑发黑瞳的少女咬了咬嘴唇，抬起头来望着面前这个男人。

他心思难测，既孤傲又冷淡，不像火影那样开朗豪爽，经常让人觉得头疼。但经过这半年多的观察和相处，她能确认的是，这个人是她的父亲。

于是，她直率地望着佐助的眼睛，认真地说：

"我是不知道，但是我相信你。因为，我知道我的爸爸不是一个偷偷摸摸的人。"

"我相信鸣人叔叔和妈妈也是这么认为的，所以，拜托你了，爸。"

佐助愕然地张大了眼睛，望着面前一字一句，语气坚定的女儿，心中陡然生出一种很强烈的摇动。

这样的心情，对他来说是全然陌生，难以理解的。因为，他并不曾看到过莎拉娜第一次站起来、第一次走路、是第一次上学的模样，甚至就连她的第一次欢笑，第一次流泪，也不曾陪伴和经历。

缺席了女儿的整个童年，或许此时此刻，才是佐助第一次真正体会到作为父亲的感受。

正在这时，樱慢慢地走了过来，在两人身旁站定，连招呼都没有打，定定地望着脚下的地面。在她的眼中，只看到白雪被人们踏碎碾坏，变成了一片污浊的泥泞。

"樱，"佐助望着她苍白的脸，沉吟片刻，用很和缓的语气说，"我们走走吧，我有话要和你谈。"

女人有些惊愕地抬起头来，看到丈夫那一贯用淡漠的外壳戒备着的脸，这一刻竟然显露出依稀的几分温柔，刚刚陷入晦暗的翠眸，又重新燃起了希望的光，突然鼓起勇气挽住她的手臂，脸颊红红地点头："好，我听你说。"

"你和我…"佐助捡起了话头，但一时之间，竟觉得不知道该怎么继续说下去；他从小就习惯把心中的软弱杀死埋好，可现在终究到了让它们重见天日的时候了，"我们，已经认识很久了。"

"嗯。"她害羞地抿着嘴唇，点头。

"这么多年来，我对你并不好。我错得太多，也许…从一开始就错了。"他说得很慢，声音很沉，而随着他的语声，樱本来艳丽的脸，渐渐变回了方才的那种灰白色。

但佐助却已经决心要说完："所以，我已经决定了，等过完年，我们就…"

"你先等等！什么都别说…！我有话要问你…"她打断他的话，低下了那总是乐观高昂的头颅，只觉眼中的泪水快要滴落下来，"你为什么，接受了教官的任务？为什么…让别人进你的厨房？刚刚，又到底是为什么，和鸣人吵架…？"

男人垂下眼来，久久地看着身旁的樱发女子，像是看到了那个还留着及腰长发的女孩，深吸了一口气，答道："我—"

"你不用说了！"谁知樱却突然再次打断了他，抬起头来，露出特别不好意思的笑容，自己把眼泪擦干净，还用手敲了一下脑袋，很大声地自嘲道，"哈哈，我呀，太喜欢胡思乱想了！佐助你一定会觉得我很小气对不对？真的，我不是这样的，只是太久没见到你了！来，我们快去给莎拉娜买衣服吧！"

说着，她就拽着佐助的胳膊，眼睛不去看他的脸，小女孩般一边跑一边笑，就像是孩子畏惧夜路上的鬼魅，所以才要给自己讲笑话壮胆。

如果是在以前，他一定会甩开樱的手，立刻就把该说的话都说出来。那是宇智波佐助对于"别人"会做的事，可她毕竟不再是他的"别人"了。

所以现在，他被她拉着，也跑起来，望着她的黑瞳中，充满了沉默的伤感。

雏田从洗手间里走出来时，却看到鸣人正站在门口，弓着腰给日葵戴帽子和围巾，不禁有些迷惑。

他转过头看到妻子走出来，露出苦笑，有点无奈地解释说："刚刚佐助他…嗯，呃…说要我别再喝了，尽快去给日葵他们买衣服。来，雏田，你的披肩在这里，我拿着呢。"

雏田呆呆站了很久，才慢慢向丈夫的方向走过去。鸣人给她裹上披肩，牵住她的手，笑道："雏田酱，我们一起走走吧。"

日葵已经偷偷跑到前面去找博人了，路上便只剩下他们两个，踩着脚下的雪，牵着手，缓缓向前走。

雏田垂着头，望着自己和丈夫并行的足尖，忽然轻轻地说："我都快忘记了…鸣人，从以前开始，就是这么快乐、这么温暖的人啊。"

"是吗？"鸣人还带着三分醉意，颊上红红的，用另一只手挠了挠脸，笑了起来。

她含着笑点了点头，然后笑意渐渐带上了一种沉静的感伤："但是，和我在一起以后，就不再是这样了。"

"不、不是的！"鸣人慌忙停下脚步，转过身来面对她，急切地说，"我和雏田在一起，一直很高兴啊！最高兴了！"

雏田抬起头，仍是那样哀伤地浅笑着，用手把丈夫发梢上的一点雪抚了下去："我很抱歉…没有让你自由，又一直没有让你幸福。"

鸣人被她这种模样吓到了，也不顾周围人来人往，大声喊道："你在说什么啊雏田！这明明是我的错不是吗，是我以前太笨了，不懂得好好珍惜你，珍惜这个家，让你伤心了—今后我一定会好好保护你、照顾你！"

"鸣人…如果你和我都是被关住了的话，"她望着丈夫惊慌失措的脸，心中涌起无限的温柔与悲伤，年轻时至死不悔的种种片段自脑海中一一闪现，也许至今都还没有改变，但那却终究全是对他的束缚，"我们至少，一起离开这个笼子，好吗？"

"雏田…"他被她白瞳中的释怀深深刺痛，嘴唇有些发白，感觉喉头颤抖着，"难道我们…不是相爱的吗？"

雏田安静地注视着他惊惶的蓝眸子，忽然举起两只冰凉而湿润的手，捧住丈夫棱角分明的英挺的脸。

这张面孔，和记忆中那个稚气未脱的少年已经很不同了。而自己，也和当初那个单纯怯懦的自己，别如天壤。

像是安慰般抚摸着他的脸颊，白眸女人温温地笑道："我只希望，鸣人以后能很幸福，比世界上的任何一个人都幸福。"

31

宇智波一家和自己的父母都不见踪影，本来打算大家一起热热闹闹逛着玩儿的博人，只好牵着妹妹的手，随便走进一家百货商店里四处乱逛。

日葵走到一个卖首饰的柜台前，被里面陈列的闪闪发亮的饰品吸引了目光，摸了摸口袋里薄薄的压岁钱，又有点儿郁闷，只好趴在那里一个劲儿地瞧。

博人对这些东西一点儿兴趣都没有，心不在焉地左顾右盼，忽然想是想起什么，笑着问道："诶，对了，爸和妈现在怎么变得这么要好啦？简直比我小时候见过的还腻乎！"

日葵的眼睛动也不动地望着柜台里面，沉默片刻，不在意似的说："大人的事情，我又不清楚。"

"哎，也是，"博人挑了挑眉，回忆道，"我在边防那边的时候，也只听说他们一直还在分居，心里本来还气着呢…不过现在看来，不是很好吗！"

"…"女孩顿了顿，不置可否地答，"爸爸现在确实比原来好多了。"

博人心中十分高兴，露出一副志得意满的样子，突然嘿嘿笑道："这么看来，我可以催妈快点搬回来住啦？"

谁知，自己本来一脸淡然的妹妹，听到这句话，却蓦地回过头来："就是因为他们没住在一起，关系才变好的！"

日葵的声音和神情都很生硬，让博人有些吃惊，张着嘴巴呆呆地看着她，愣了半天才说："日、日葵，你怎么突然生气了？"—说实话，虽然妹妹个性温柔，自己在家又是个混世魔王，但如果日葵真的发起火来，他还是有些害怕的…

女孩瞪了他一眼，有些怄气地撅起嘴来，但眼中却渐渐露出几分悲哀之意："…哥哥难道没想过吗，为什么爸妈都没提过要重新住在一起呢？也许…也许他们都觉得，现在这样更好啊。"

"怎…！"少年几乎是下意识地就想反驳，但看着妹妹的神情，这句"怎么可能"却生生卡在喉咙里，就是说不出来。

人们都知道漩涡博人叛逆不讲理，却不知道，他其实早已经过了求关注的年纪，为什么还要为了那些"小事"，没完没了地和父母耍脾气闹别扭。

两人都沉默着，日葵瘪着嘴，感觉眼睛酸酸的，那柜台里亮晶晶的宝石和琉璃，在她眼中慢慢混合成一片即将滚落的液滴。

突然，博人用手在自己妹妹头上狠狠乱揉了一气，然后猛地蹲下身来，认真地端详着那些小玩意儿，露出嚣张的笑，很豪迈地说："日葵，你想要哪个？哥给你买！"

日葵惊讶地眨了眨眼，含着的眼泪就扑簌簌地落下来。她忽然转过身抱住哥哥的脖子，鼻子囔囔地任性道："那，要最贵的…"

博人不禁失笑，抬起一只手，摸着她埋在自己颈间的小脑袋，宠溺地叹气："你这小鬼…好好好，买买买！"

"佐助，我想要这件，你觉得呢？"樱拎出一条浅粉色的羊绒连衣裙，在自己高挑纤细的身上比了比，对着旁边的佐助笑道。她虽然业已而立之年，但仍然美貌出众，身材又极好，樱色发丝配着这条裙子，比照片里的模特儿还更出挑些。

佐助望着她，仔细打量了一下，点了点头："可以。"

莎拉娜在一旁看着父母两个，脸上的神色却有些犯难。

她虽然已经决定，不论如何都要相信父亲，可这次反而变成母亲开始怀疑，却是完全出乎意料之外。在莎拉娜的记忆里，母亲虽然特别爱吃醋，但是从来没有怀疑过父亲会有别的女人，总是抱有一种近乎盲目的自信。

想到这里，莎拉娜小心地偷偷观察母亲的神情。—母亲对父亲的执念，实在太深了，以至于她现在这一副毫无芥蒂的笑脸，让人觉得有些诡异。

这时，樱又挑上一件黑色的长风衣，便开心地拿着衣服大步走到莎拉娜身边，披在她身上，对佐助说："莎拉娜穿这个，好看吗？"

佐助望着女儿，想了想，又说："可以。"

他的声音很温和，望着她母女二人的目光也是同样。他对樱的态度之良好，到达了有史以来的最高峰，简直让人不敢相信，这人会是那个孤僻傲慢的宇智波佐助。

然而，樱却忽然张大眼睛，直直地望着他的脸，仿佛从那同样温柔的目光中，看到了什么不该看到的东西，明白了一个她宁愿自己永远不明白的答案。

仿佛就是这个眼神，夺走了一切自欺欺人的可能，成为了压垮她全部理智的最后一根稻草。

她把衣服塞进莎拉娜手里，对她柔声道："莎拉娜，帮妈妈去结账好吗？"

莎拉娜有些不明所以，犹豫片刻，还是依言走开了。

然后樱转过身来，定定地看着他黑发间露出的墨色瞳子，突然声音很冷地说："你这种眼神，是什么意思？"

佐助难得地愣住，对她骤然转变的态度，对于这种像打哑谜一样的"女人的问题"，只觉得莫名其妙："什么叫'什么意思'？"

可是，不知为何，他在心中觉得，自己似乎其实是明白樱的意思的。

这句问话，也许只是为了让她能够继续说下去，让她问完方才在路上不敢继续问的话题，也让自己能够做出应该做的选择。

就像当年生死之间的横眉冷对，冷言恶语，多少带着一些帮她，也帮自己下定决心的意味在里面。

32

"现在，你看我和看莎拉娜的眼神，一点儿差别也没有了。"宇智波樱仍然用那古怪的眼神死死盯着他，然后用那古怪的冷静口气续道，"你这样对我，是什么意思？"

佐助微微皱起眉，却只是心平气和地说："我不觉得这有哪里不妥。"

这个回答似乎适得其反，樱冷嗤一声，翠眸更加寒冷，突然又问："刚刚吃饭的时候，你离席去哪了？"

男人眸光一动，微微昂起下巴，声音竟也陡地沉下去："你想表达什么？"

"表达什么？"她露出刻薄的讥笑，"我只是感叹，你和你的情人，连这么一会儿也等不了！"

眉头骤然拧紧，佐助的脸色变得冰冷，黑眸中聚起尖锐的怒气："闭嘴！"

樱笑了起来，但那笑却令人觉得害怕，一双美丽的翠瞳死死望着他，像是恨不能把他石头一样冷硬的心剖开看个仔细："我偏要说！宇智波佐助，你以为我傻是吗？我不傻！不瞎！我只是想假装看不到！"

说着，她忽然上前一步，两只手死死抓住佐助胸前的衣襟，泪水如珠般落下来，她大声喊着，那丧失了风度的声音像是怨恨，又像是哀恳：

"你自己知不知道，你看着我的眼光，甚至还比不上看她的一件披肩！"

把这句话歇斯底里地吼出来以后，她只觉得胸中剧痛，无法呼吸，捂着嘴痛哭起来，另一只手用力攥着他的衣服，不肯放手。

她知道，自己又搞砸了。接下来，丈夫只会留下一句"懒得陪你无理取闹"，然后他们二人又将重复过去几十年来从无休止的试探和战争。

然而，对面的男人竟然没有发作，反而轻轻地叹了一口气。

这声叹气，完全是在樱的意料之外，她错愕地抬起头来，迎面对上那温和的黑瞳。

对于宇智波佐助来说，那是太过于耐心和体贴的目光。他留给世人的只有淡漠的冷眼，甚至于连那个女人也要承受他瞳中森寒的刀刃。而只有亲人，才能享受这样温柔的注视。

但是这种光荣，对于宇智波樱，不，春野樱来说，却无异于是一种羞辱。

世人只以为她要的是温柔，是体贴，是关怀。唯有她自己心知，此生所求的，不过是这个男人伤人的尖锐的爱。

这一刹那间，往事忽然像是胶片一样飞速地自眼前掠过。她自童年时就把这个男人奉若珍宝，百般讨好，千般迎合。他喜欢长发，自己就留长发；他要离乡复仇，她情愿一起跟走；他误入歧途，自己即便死也要阻止。她为他彻夜流泪，为他肝肠寸断，变成一个纠缠不休，低三下四的可悲女人。

到底是哪里不够好？到底是哪里做错了？到底为什么这个男人不爱她？

如果说是他没有心，没有情，她可以不介意。

疏远的关系，名不副实的夫妻，一边工作一边支撑家庭，独自养育他宇智波家的后代，她可以不介意。

哪怕这个男人当初娶她，只是因为周围人的压力，或者是因为愧疚和报答，她也都无所谓。

只要自己还是那个离他最近的女人，那么，总有一天这些委屈和付出，会有机会换得他的垂青和回顾。

可如今，她用尽一切都交换不来的爱，这个男人就这样轻轻巧巧地给了别的女人！

而她春野樱，却成了他的"亲人"？！

多么可笑…实在是，太可笑了！

鸣人和雏田刚走进百货商场，就听到很多人议论着十二忍又有新八卦了。两人急急忙忙跑到现场，正好看到樱猛地把佐助推开，踉跄着后退了两步，满脸泪痕，一双眼荧荧发亮地瞪着他，嘶哑着声音喊道：

"你再敢这样看我！我就把你那写轮眼挖出来！"

几乎是下意识地，鸣人向前跨出了一步。

那个泪流满面的樱发女子，终究是牢牢捏着他的心脏，她的每个笑容，每滴眼泪，都烧灼在他的灵魂之上。漩涡鸣人对每个人都好，像是一种本能；但全世界，终究只有她，是特别的，是独一无二，是让他愿意付出生命去迁就。

然而迈出这步之后，他才记起，自己掌心里，还握着雏田的手。

这是他妻子的手，是为他生儿育女的人的手。

雏田默默地抬头，望着身旁陷入两难的丈夫，忽然轻轻把手从他温暖的掌中抽了出来。

男人吃惊地低头看她，她安然露出一个笑容，像是对着记忆里那个坐在秋千上的孤独男孩一般，认真地说："鸣人的忍道，不就是让自己永远不要后悔吗？"

鸣人咬咬牙，郑重地向她道谢后，向樱那边跑了过去。她看着丈夫的背影，在心里知道，自己这一场隐瞒和挣扎，终于换来了真正的回报。

垂下眼，雏田端详着自己的那只手，指甲上涂着淡淡的甲油，只为遮掩那代表病恙的灰败颜色。最终，她仍是恬然地笑，喃喃道：

"鸣人君啊…其实，我经常想，如果最初我就能明白，能像现在这样挣脱，该有多好呢？"

鸣人夹在佐助和樱两人之间，抓住樱的手臂，面色温柔，对着她不知说着些什么。

樱狠狠甩开他的手，他又不屈不挠地重新抓住，最后，女人在他身上拼命捶了好几拳，才哭着把脸埋在他的肩头。

雏田凝视着这个她爱了半生的男孩、少年、男人。

她实在太爱他了，连他的一根头发都爱，连他不爱自己的那部分，也打从心里爱。

可是，这就是全部了，这就是她能给他的全部。一念及此，突然觉得身体变得轻飘飘的，像是骤然卸去重负后的行脚夫，脚掌轻盈到与大地之间失去了最后一分联系。

就连肋间的病灶，也突然一下子就不痛了，根本不曾不存在似的。

鸣人拍着怀里一直在哭的樱的脊背，抬起头，却看到雏田已经转过身去，一步一步，静静离开。

他很少看到白瞳女子的背影，因为大多数时候，她总是会站在原地，按照礼仪默默等待，直到所有人都散去，自己才会走。

不知为何，那个茕茕的娇小身影，令他心中莫名恐慌起来，就像是这次一别，以后都再也不会见到。

就在这时，另一边的鸦发男人忽然迈开步子，头也不回地追着她的背影走了。

"佐助，你去哪？！"鸣人急忙要喊住他。

"让他走！！"怀里的樱却突然喊了一声，她全身战栗着，声音中充满了刻骨的仇恨，冰冷地重复了一遍，"—你让他走。"

当初痴缠不休，执念深重的爱有多深，如今腐败生毒，不可逆转的恨就有多深。

莎拉娜定定地站在不远处，没有走过来。

她目睹了母亲的哭喊，火影的阻拦，以及这两个男人是如何离开他们的妻子。

但那双黑眼中，并未像曾经那样，显出怨恨或者被背叛的失望，反而露出一种有些哀伤，又有些迷茫的黯然。

—以上所言，是为桔梗之章—


	5. 雪割草之章

【雪割草之章】

33

走在那条回家的林间路上，雏田埋着头，木屐踏在雪上，留下一长串小小的脚印。

她知道，那个人就跟在身后几步远的地方，但她却不肯回头去看，像是打定主意要假装他不存在。

然而，佐助像是打定主意不让她得逞，突然开口问道："你为什么不告诉他？"

他刚刚目睹这个白眸女人放走鸣人的场景，因此声音里，还带着几分恼怒。

这个问题，本来是从一开始就该问的。但谁能想到她竟然真的不肯告诉别人？谁能想到这个不可能成为问题的问题，如今却必须问出口了？

佐助认为已经自己很了解她，唯独这点，他想不通。也许因为他们虽然有很多相似，却总归是截然不同。

她感觉脚步一偏，差点扭到脚踝，但仍然及时站稳，深吸了一口气，一边继续向前走去，一边咬着牙答道："我为什么要告诉他？"

他不紧不慢地走在后面，黑眸凝望着她强装镇定的背影，竟也咬起牙来，像是教训那群笨蛋的毕业生一样沉声道："因为你是他的妻子，应该依赖他！"

那咬牙切齿的声音传入雏田耳中，令她本就憋着一股气的心更觉堵滞，因此赌气般抿着嘴唇，越走越快，连一句回答也不想说了。

然而，不论她走得有多快，哪怕走得脚都痛了，走得渐渐迈不动步，脚下的木屐扎进松软的雪层中，仍旧敲不出一点声响。

这陪伴她许久的，带给她勇气的声音，终于消失了。

女人突然停下了步子，心中那股灼热的愤怒，也突然无影无踪了。失去了这唯一的热度，她突然觉得冷，特别的冷。

被厚厚披肩包裹的瘦弱背影，立在这片荒芜而苍茫的雪白之中，像是随时都会随着这场雪一起消失："你懂…什么？"

"我是他的妻子…只要能让他幸福，死有什么可怕…？"她的声音本就不大，这时在覆满大雪的森林间，简直比风声还要模糊不清。

"所以，只要是我有的…什么都可以给他，除了这份…不幸。"

她说完后，两人就此陷入无言，像是两只在旷野中默然不语的孤鸟。

佐助站在她背后，注视着她发髻旁插着的发梳，还有那上面在风中微微颤动的紫色流苏。

他忽然发现，在那梳理得很整齐的发髻中，夹杂着几根白发。

男人向前迈了一步，黑色大衣的边角窸窣一动，雏田听到那声音，像是受到惊吓般肩膀一抖，大声说："你别过来！"

然而他并不停下，很缓慢地，却也不可阻挡地，向着她走过去。

"你不要…过来…！"她抬起不停战栗的双手，慢慢捂住脸，已经干涸的白瞳又一次在黑暗中生出燃烧般的错觉。脏腑之间的疼痛，混合着心中被玻璃碎片刺伤的感觉，几乎快要将她打垮。

就在他走到身后的那一刻，她终于支撑不住，像因为风雨而骤然断翼的蝴蝶，晃了一下，倒在他的臂弯里。

隔着遮蔽面孔的十只纤纤手指，她卑怯地合起眼，不敢去看男人的脸，毫无血色的苍白嘴唇绝望地翕动："佐助君，这样的我…真的，再没有什么可以给你…"

日向雏田是，太过于懦弱，太过于渺小，太过于无能为力。

她曾经纵容自己倚赖这个人给予的热度，但那已经是错误了，事到如今，又怎么能继续错下去？

她掏空了自己全部的岁月，流光了所有的血，尚且不足够爱一个人，事到如今，又怎么能够再去爱第二个？

宇智波佐助用一种语言所不能形容的目光，静静地望着她。她衣袖中露出的消瘦手腕，鬓角边的一丝白发，十指遮掩下秀丽却如此憔悴的容颜，还有她无所凭依的痛楚的生命。

然后，他把她背在背上，自顾自地向前走去。才七八个月的时间，她已经快要瘦成一把骨头，像是落在臂膀上的羽毛，没有一点儿重量了。

伴着那踏在雪上的脚步声，男人的声音淡淡响起，用一种单方面决定了的理所应当，一个字一个字地说：

"那么，我要你的不幸。"

她连拒绝他帮助的力气都没剩下，脸颊枕在那宽阔而又很坚硬的肩膀上，白瞳有些茫然地望着铺天盖地的同样的白，听着他踩碎落雪的细小声响。

这一刻好像可以停留很久很久，久到永恒，就仿佛地面上两人的足迹，可以永远凝固在这场雪中，不会消失。

"我…"她轻轻地说，却费力地用手指微微抓紧了他肩上的衣服，"不给你。"

佐助向前迈着步子，淡淡答道："那是你的事情。"

雏田半晌没有说话，忽然露出一个没有声响的笑容："你知道吗，你一直都是…这么霸道，我也总是跑都跑不了。之前我的腰带开了，你也…非要帮我系。"

"嗯，"他应了一声，完事还要添一句，"那是因为你笨。"

"你才笨…打的是个死结…"她回嘴，然后又是茫然了好久，才慢慢地接上下一句，"那时候的带缔，最后…也没有找到。到底，去哪了呢？"

佐助眯起黑眸，理直气壮地回答说："我捡走了，在我身上。"

她略略张大眼，然后无奈地弯了弯嘴角，又攒了会儿力气，说："那么…带缔送给你。可是，那个…我不给你。"

佐助听着她这样讨价还价，也微微笑了："你想得美。"

两人有一搭没一搭地说话间，已经走到了宅院的门口。

他跨过那石台砌的门槛时，想起那天晚上在这里碎裂的伊贺烧。

原来这条界限，竟然是这么矮小，如此轻易就可以越过。如果那时候，能早些发现就好了。

34

雏田躺在曾经养过若紫的那间和室里，盖着厚厚的棉被，被褥旁边的茶桌上垫了几张纸，上面放着一个火盆。佐助靠着门框，侧对着外面的走廊，坐得离她很近。

宅中的其他地方，仍布满了灰尘和蛛网，只有这和室和走廊，是佐助临时打扫出来的。

外面寒凉的空气令佐助的黑发和睫毛都有些潮湿，但室内温暖如春，被窝里简直有些热了，雏田的脸因此变得红扑扑的。

她两只手交叠着放在胸前，轻轻按着每天都藏进衣襟里的一样东西—薄薄的，走动时偶尔会发出只有她一人听到的窸窣声响。

蔺草的香味被热气蒸得很轻盈，四处飘散，渗入鼻息之间。

她望着天花板上罩着方形纱罩的灯，慢慢笑道："佐助君的忍术，特别适合冬天生火用。"

佐助望着门外结了冰的池塘，勾起嘴角："那你的忍术，可能最适合修房子。"

"好像比不上你的火盆。"她笑着，忽然有些好奇地说，"你们在边境，住的是什么样的房子？"

"我们住在当地安排的军营里，"他顿了顿，续道，"也是木屋。"

"真的啊？"她觉得很有趣，"你在那里，都做些什么？"

佐助眯起眼，一边回忆，一边说："刚去的时候，每天晚上都在打蚊子。那边很潮湿，吃的东西味道也很怪。不过，倒是有很多罕见的树，还有萤火。"他一反往常简洁扼要的风格，用淡淡的声音，絮絮地说着，"那边的生活挺无聊的，所以很多人都在讨论木叶的事，尤其是你和鸣人。白天说，夜里说，管也管不住，连我也听了一大堆。"

雏田有些怔住，垂下眼睫，抿了抿唇，犹豫地说："你…你听过了，是什么感觉？"

"…我挺不爽的。"他盯着自己的手，握成拳头，又打开，最后挑眉，"所以我没事儿就揍他们。听说他们叫我恶鬼教官。"

她被这玩笑话逗得直乐，又赶快忍住，咳了一下，小声道："嗯…真的很形象…"

男人侧过眼来睨了她一下，淡淡笑道："敢嘲笑我，你现在胆子倒是很大嘛…小时候明明像个缩头乌龟。"

雏田被他这样形容，也不恼，微微眯起白眼，浅笑着，忽然有些戏谑地问："若是再回到小时候，佐助君会像现在这样在意我吗？"

谁知对方沉吟片刻，不置可否地把皮球踢回给她："那你呢？"

眼前仿佛出现了儿时的景象， 她有些怀念地答道："我那时候可是很怕佐助君的，你那么凶…而且忍术又很厉害，我都不敢和你说话。"

"你那时头发像锅盖一样，又总是埋着头，"佐助垂眼望着她回忆童年的模样，语声中带着一丝调侃，"说不定，我还是不会注意到你的。"

雏田轻轻笑出声来，脑中忽然有些迷糊，像是在没有一丝征兆的情况下，思维被砍断成很多碎片，渐渐零碎飘远。

迷茫了一会儿，突然有一个想法冒了出来，她急忙抓住，用像是感慨般的叹气说："那样多好啊。"

仿佛是为了攥住这个碎片的边缘，还不待佐助张口，她便继续接了下去：

"那时候，我家养的小猫还没有跑丢。"

"花火很可爱，才只有日葵那么高呢…"

"佐助君…和鸣人，每天都互相吵架…还有…"

她的声音慢慢变低，视野中的方形灯罩开始变得模糊不清，蔺草的味道和火盆的温度，都渐渐感觉不到了。

世界逐渐变成一片充满了光辉的混沌，在那些光点中央，隐约出现了日向宁次的身影。她凝望着少年俊秀的面容，凝望着她不慎错失的，被她以少女的轻狂和懒惰轻易伤害了的兄长。这个人已经被渐渐忘怀，却终究是她心头一道愧疚的伤疤。

这个英年早逝的白眼少年，是否也和那孑然于世的宇智波佐助，有那么几分相同？

"还有…"意识渐渐在斑驳的微光中涣散，"大家…都还很关心宁次哥哥的事…而不认识…我…"

男人侧着身子，背对着她，眼睛望向门外，像是什么事都没发生似的，仍旧用那种有些调侃的口气，淡淡地说："你真的觉得，这样很好？"

她勉力赞同，振动着已经失去知觉的声带：

"是…希望大家能…忘记我的事…"

突然，本该麻痹的心中，产生出强烈的刺痛，她放在胸口的两只手，拼命攥成拳头，然后努力露出一个没有任何人看到的微笑，终于说出了最后一句话：

"希望…佐助君，你也…"

天上忽然落下星星点点的雪花，落在廊前的泥土中，悄无声息地坠落，又悄无声息地融化，只有转瞬的洁白。

就像是雪花也曾许下一个愿望，希望自己这短暂的生命，能让在别人看过之后，就遗弃在记忆的转角。

冻结的冰映入眼中，佐助仍然定定地望着那枯萎了莲花的池塘，轻声说："雏田，看到了吗，又下雪了。"

他等待着身后女子的回答。不过是一句话而已，很容易的：看到，或者没看到。

良久的寂静中，只有火盆里的木炭燃烧着，偶尔发出一声断裂的轻响。

雪渐渐堆积起来，在地上铺开一片朦胧的白。这世界上的白色，实在太多了。

那颜色令他突然觉得非常厌烦，猛地转回身来，把纸门啪地一声合上了。

这下他终于看到了日向雏田。不论怎么逃避，不论心中如何不甘，终归是看见了。

她合着眼睛，那总是强迫着自己露出熨帖笑容的脸，现在显得平静又安稳，只有放在胸前的两只手，紧紧握成小小的拳头，像是仍在和命运较劲一般。

佐助沉默良久，伸出手来，把她冰凉的拳头握在手心里，低声地笑："像你这样说谎的话，猜拳可是会输的。"

方才眼中看过的冰冻池塘，似乎也因为炭火的热气而融化了，有一滴咸涩的液滴，落在她苍白如莲花的脸庞上。

35

夜深了，木屋中空无一人，宅院里也人声寂静，一片黑暗。

有一个男人走进院门，没有顺着那条青石路，而是直接踩着庭院中的落雪、草叶和泥土走了过来。

橙发的男人站在一地落雪中，月光将雪映照得更加清冷，反射在他脸上，令他一向带着爽朗暖意的面孔，也变成一种青白的颜色。

佐助背着手站在游廊上，背后的纸扇门半掩着，门里的炭火早也熄灭了，这时夜色昏晦，看不清里面有什么。

他问："你来找谁？"

他答："…我来找你。"

"哦？那你是，"目光扫过友人的脸，佐助的声音中带上些讥诮，"来和我对质的了？"

然而，鸣人认真地看了他一眼，淡淡地叹了口气，平稳地答："不是的。佐助，我了解你，也了解她，你觉得我会怀疑你们吗？我…不是来说这种事的。"

佐助沉默片刻，敛回自己出鞘剑般尖利的黑瞳，重新望向庭院中的满地白雪，漠然道："那你是来说什么的？"

"我已经决定了，不能再看樱这样下去。"鸣人眉头紧锁，深深的一声叹息后，肃然续道，"当年放弃她，是我做错了，是我…自欺欺人。从今往后，我一定要好好保护她。"

话音落后，一阵寂静。在这阵不可预测的沉默中，他紧张却又异常坚决地望着对面的鸦发男人。不论佐助给出怎样的回答，哪怕要再来一次决战，他也不会退缩或者改变心意了。

谁知，佐助却只是用那难以捉摸的黑瞳盯着他，很缓慢地问："那你对雏田，打算怎样？"

这家伙还是这样，一句话，便问中他人最想逃避的关窍。鸣人这样想着，忽然有些想笑，但那笑意中却全是苦涩和辛酸。这太过于伤怀的神色，他以前从来不曾有过。

他终于是变了。那天空般的眼瞳中，曾有过天真而单纯的光辉，虽然有时明亮至伤人，却终究曾令某个人毕生仰望，但如今却布满阴雨过后铅灰的伤痕。这种成熟，是对还是错，有谁能够断言？

"…雏田和我在一起时，并不快乐，而我，大概也一样吧。"

"我曾经假装没有发现，用工作来逃避…但这对她太不公平了。从头到尾，我都太对不起她…可是正因如此，才不能继续下去。"

"她今天告诉我，说想要我和她都从这笼中逃脱。所以，我终于下定决心，要和你说清楚。"

面前的友人絮絮地说着。人们都调侃着，七代目火影嘴遁举世无双，是最会说话的"不会说话的人"。

然而，这是第一次，鸣人所说的话，真正解开了佐助的心结。他曾被他感动，曾为他让步，却终于是在此刻，才豁然开朗，醍醐灌顶，恍然大悟。

"原来如此…"佐助有些失神地喃喃道，"原来…如此。"

"你在说什么？"鸣人第一次见到他这样古怪的神情，忍不住问道。

原来如此。

原来那个女人藏起自己全部的弱点，咬牙硬撑，苦心孤诣，全都是为了能够达成现在这个结局。

…自把自为，独断专行，真不知该说是太卑微，还是太傲慢，简直到了可笑的地步。

但他并没有笑出来，而是骤然望向鸣人，用一种极其锋锐的目光，然后一字一句地说："你已决定了，不论如何，都要离开雏田？"

鸣人站在庭院中，忽然感觉脚下的积雪有钻心的冰冷，但仍咬紧牙关，挺直脊背，与他对望："没错。"

得到了这个回答，佐助竟然像是忍俊不禁般，轻轻地嗤笑了一声。就像是对着谁，拾起这冰锥一般伤人伤己的笑容，说：看，你已得偿所愿。

然后，他向旁边跨了一步，让出背后的门，淡淡道："好。那么你过来吧，她就在这里面。"

"日葵，你过来，"漩涡博人拧开家门，温声道，"外面太冷。"

黑发蓝瞳的女孩站在门口的石台阶下，只穿了一件浅鹅黄的毛衣，过肩的柔软黑发因为风吹而有些凌乱，更让那小小的背影令博人觉得心疼。

门外是苍茫寒冷的冬夜。视野尽头的月空下，辉映着闪闪发亮的落雪山峦，远处燃着整个木叶的万家灯火，近处只余这条空无一人的道路，扫去了积雪后显得格外阴晦和荒凉。

"我不冷，"旋涡日葵的背影一动不动，"哥哥你回去吧，不要让莎拉娜姐姐一个人留在那里。"

博人回头望了望客厅方向，想到那里面坐着的樱和莎拉娜，不禁微微叹息。

正在这时，莎拉娜从他身后走过来，手搭在他的手臂上，美丽的面容上带着一种奇特的忧郁和平静："博人，你先回去吧，我有话想和日葵聊聊。"

博人依言进屋，关上了门。日葵仍旧没有回头，许久才淡淡道："你有什么想说的？"那口气近乎是不礼貌了，和她平日温柔恭谨的表现相去甚远。

莎拉娜站在门口，眼睛也望向远处温暖的灯光："以前你说过，如果有人在幸福，是因为有另一个人在承受不幸。那时我对这句话嗤之以鼻。因为我觉得你和雏田阿姨，明明是很幸福的，却一点儿也不知道珍惜。"

漩涡日葵没有答话，孑然的身影静静伫立。

"…但是现在，我也看不清了。"

"我看不清，今天这一切，到底是从何而起。唯一知道的只是，原来你和我，你的母亲，我的母亲，甚至是你我的父亲，都不幸福。"

"如果今天要如此不幸，当初又何必在一起？如果明明想要的是另一个人，当初又为什么选择彼此？"

她的语声，沉静而又感伤，那些问话飘向遍覆着苍茫白雪的天地之间，转瞬消弭。太多人问过这样的话，太多人寻过这些回答，而天与地永远报以静默的白雪与月光。

日葵望着这白雪和月光，嘴角泛起一个苦涩的笑容。

—这世界上再多追悔的质诘，又怎么抵得过当初紧紧缠绕在心脏上的，执念的藤蔓，爱恨的根系。

"我想，也许是因为，他们都太辛苦了，所以来不及认真选择。"

"只以为，哪怕是错误的选择，在自己的辛苦之后，也会有理所应当的幸福。"

36

这之后，宇智波佐助留在自己的家里。

但他的"家"似乎已经不能称作是家，屋里的扇门到处都是破洞和凌乱剑痕，庭院里凋敝的树木几乎尽数被烧焦了，院墙塌得七七八八，泥土和青石路都被翻坏。池塘中的水少了大半，莲叶零碎地沉浮其中，房顶也坍塌了一半，此刻从破碎的瓦砾的断梁之间洒落下苍白惨淡的天光。

佐助坐在这片废墟之中，在他常坐的这条走廊上，身旁寸许便是狼藉的木地板。—连这条十来米长的走廊，也裂出一条巨大的裂口，像是被谁整个劈开了。

而这一贯整洁到寡淡的鸦发男人，此刻看起来也狼狈极了，黑衣从右肩斜斜向下撕裂，额头上流下的血一直蔓延到下巴。深冬的寒气侵袭上来，令他的脸色变得十分苍白。

但他却仍是那样坐着，从凌晨坐到黄昏，从黄昏坐到深夜，从深夜又坐到清晨。

他坐着，什么都不做，似乎也什么都没有在想，而这里也没剩什么可以看。只剩掌心里一条靛紫色的带缔还紧攥着，不能放手。细细的编织，有别致的纹路，中间串着两粒温润的白珍珠。

忽然，有一个带着点儿踉跄的脚步走了过来。

佐助没有抬头去看，就像并没有什么脚步声传入耳中。

"哟，佐助。"

漩涡鸣人像是早已习惯了他的冷漠一样，笑着打招呼，笑容牵动了脸上的严重伤口，有些疼。他现在鼻青脸肿，浑身都是伤，一副模样看起来比佐助倒还要凄惨十倍。

前夜和佐助干了一架后，本就受了伤，之后他去了日向府，又被日向花火身边几个近侍围着结结实实揍了一顿。

而日向家主只是久久望着被鸣人送来的，姐姐的尸身，在鸣人挨打的整整一个时辰中，一句话也没有说，一动也没有动。

直到木叶丸动了脚步，要向她走过去，她才霍地抬起头来，用一种连憎恨都懒得的、不带任何感情的目光，扫了他一眼，扫了漩涡鸣人一眼。

然后又垂下头去，握紧姐姐冰凉发青的手，声音平淡地吩咐身边的族人：

"去昭告木叶，并向大名禀报，从今往后，日向雏田与漩涡家再无瓜葛，仍葬于我族祖墓中。"

"日向家仍将听从火影的调遣，但七代火影及左近之人，今后一概不得踏入我府半步，否则格杀勿论。"

"送客。"

那之后，鸣人没有回到漩涡宅，而是到了墓地，在日向宁次的墓前站了一夜，直到方才。

宇智波佐助没有回答他的招呼，仍是漠然地坐在走廊上。橙发的男人径自走到他身旁，大咧咧地在他脚边的泥地上坐下。不知为何，佐助也并没有要赶走他的意思。他们昨夜才打得不可开交，几乎搞起拆迁，现在却又像平常那样相处，实在奇怪得很。

鸣人看着地上因两人打斗而狼藉的泥土，还有其中翻倒破碎的草叶，看了很久很久，忽然说："佐助，我以前一直觉得，你好多想法都是错的。"

他身旁的人目光一动，没有答话。

他似乎也没有期待能得到回答，只是喃喃地续道："但是，难道我自己就很正确吗？如果我真的是对的，那为什么，我把你找回来之后，你并没有变得更快乐呢？而她又为什么…连这么大的事，都不肯对我说？"

"…"佐助用拇指摩挲着带缔上的珍珠，明明是那么温润的乳白色，是用长久的痛楚来隐忍和包裹，却又是如此的坚硬残忍，甚至倔强到了傲慢的地步，"她只是太了解你了。如果告诉你实情，你又怎么会离开她？但是，你不离开，才更令她不能忍受。"

鸣人忍不住抬头望了他一眼。

这一眼，让他在今后的一生中，都经常想起。

那是他第一次看到，这个从小就高傲冷漠，用冷硬外壳掩盖自己真心的男人，这个总是被人叫做面瘫石头的男人，脸上露出一种过分的痛楚、过分的悲哀，以及—过分的柔情。

那黑眸中微微颤动的潮湿感情，不像他过去那些激烈偏颇、汹涌澎湃的爱与恨，反而是极尽舒缓，极尽温柔地轻轻铺陈、舒展、流转，像是一生只能展翅一次的漆黑蝴蝶，正在经历这生与死的唯一瞬间。

无法重现，无可挽留，却又如此惊心动魄。

像是突然明白了什么。正因为他对佐助是很了解的，对雏田其实也是很了解的，才在这一刻，突然得出了和之前截然相反的结论。

她与他分享了这个本该细心藏好的秘密，而他也为她保守至今。害怕麻烦别人的日向雏田，和讨厌被别人麻烦的宇智波佐助，本不会做这样的事。他们明明都犟得像牛，即便面对整个世界，也绝不肯退下一步。

很久之前，在某个小酒馆里，挚友用一脸无奈模样说过的话，忽然在耳边重响：

"就是为了她，做些你原本不愿意做的事情。"

"我想…"最终，他只是用力昂起头，望着深远的天空，让眼中的液滴慢慢干涸，"也许她的一意孤行，只有你能懂得，也只有你能珍惜。"

佐助握紧手里那条靛紫色的带缔，脑海中浮现她的可恶模样：梗着脖子，硬要去做全世界都阻拦的"错事"；那让他想起自己年轻时在荒原上听过的萧索风声，忽然又与伤疤深处某个眼中流血，无奈微笑的男人互相重合。

是傲慢的，孤独的，也是温柔的，残忍的。是用两根手指轻轻拂过了眼眶，再将一把刀捅进本应如铜墙铁壁的心脏。

胸口因这被刺伤的错觉而剧烈疼痛，面向漫山遍野寂静的雪白，他说出一句传不来空荡回声的话："…她只是希望，你能幸福。"

鸣人默然良久，苦笑了一下，慢慢把有一道伤口的额头靠在膝盖上，像畏寒的孩子，像黄昏时太过于疲倦的斜阳：

"啊啊…我会的。"

"只要再等一下，我就会去'幸福'的。不让她失望，不让任何人失望，一定让所有的人，都满意。"

"只要…再等一下。"

37

日向雏田的葬礼，除了漩涡日葵和漩涡博人以外，没有允许任何外族人参加。

日向花火以宗主的规格为姐姐下葬，同样的准备，同样的仪式，与她去年时住持自己父亲的葬礼几无二致。

住持丧葬的漆黑正装几乎和十二单一样沉，穿在身上，只觉得肩头疼痛，步履蹒跚。

日向一族之人，性格多少都沾染些高门旧族的习气，或桀骜，或寡言，或孤僻，有人背负着笼，有人背负着匙，互相怄气，却总归都带着一种有些清高的迂。

这样性格的一家人，称不得美满和睦，但仍是花火不可割舍的亲人。她这一路走来，兄长，父母，姊姊，一一撒手离去，如今蓦然回首，才惊觉，所谓的"而立之岁"，是用来形容孤独一人也不得不强自站立的模样。

葬礼结束后，漩涡博人无法原谅父亲，很快主动请缨，再次离开了木叶；旋涡日葵虽然仍留在村里，但多半是为了安慰父亲的心情，也不再来日向宅。

没有了偶尔来做客的侄子侄女，日向花火的内宅变得格外空荡和荒凉，庭院里那棵曾听过她和佐助吵架的葱郁树木，也显得阴晦可恶。

命人将那树砍倒后，院子里便骤然多出大片空地；她因此忽然想起姐姐的木屋，这天便临时取消了所有的日程，带着一队侍从，向木叶边缘的山中走去。

待到了那里，却有些怔住。姐姐的房屋倒是完好无损，但对面的宇智波宅却快变成一座废墟，而那个叫宇智波佐助的男人，坐在木屋对面坍倒半边的院墙门口，一只脚踩在断砖上，不知在想什么。

佐助这时也转了转瞳子，和花火视线相遇，但两人只是互望了一眼，便兴趣缺缺地各自移开了视线。

花火指挥着族人，让他们把房子一块一块拆下来带走，拿回日向家宅中重新装起来。

然而，就在一个侍从的手即将要触到那木屋的圆木时，突然有一道闪电带着刺耳尖啸骤然伸长，不偏不倚地击中他的手臂。

侍从不禁痛叫了一声，踉跄着倒退两步，跌坐在地上。

花火又惊又怒，白眼骤开，转过身去，只见方才坐在那里的男人不知何时已经站起来，手掌间跳跃着千鸟的电光，红瞳中悄然浮现的三勾玉，散发出有些凛然的寒气：

"这间房子，你们一片木头都不能拆。"

花火冷笑了一声："我日向一族的家事，轮得到你来管？"

"这是她的房子。"她的话似乎并没对佐助产生什么影响，"就算你是她的宗主，也不能动。"

这个近乎是陌生人的鸦发男人，此刻却在这里教训自己，花火只觉心中压抑多日的怒火忽然爆发出来，喝止了背后的族人，然后对着佐助露出一个笑："宇智波，我很乐意现在就把这个破烂村子夷为平地。所以，你如果想打架，我奉陪。"

她白眼旁突出的经络有些骇人，但声音却很轻柔得体，简直听不出一点憎恨之意。

佐助望着她，不知为何，却没有继续说话。她虽然已经是火影最为显赫尊贵的家族之主，却在此刻，忽然让他记起，她终究是比自己小几岁，也是某个人的"妹妹"。

两对世上最珍罕的眼互相僵持，而佐助率先收敛了目中血红，眼瞳又变成一片看不出情绪的黑，淡淡道："但我不奉陪。"

"…"花火沉默片刻，也收回瞳术，抱起手臂，言语间仍带着日向家那种遗传下来的高慢态度，"你倒是说说，我为什么不能动这房子？"

"…因为这是她自己想选的地方，想盖的房子。她这辈子能顺从本心去做的事，本就不多。所以不论是你，还是…"他说到这里，却顿了一顿，像是把一个字吞了回去，"谁都没有资格更改。"

花火很吃惊地看着佐助的脸，那张脸英俊而苍白，说出这番话时，像是笼罩着一层悲哀却又无可奈何的阴云。

他消失了血色和三勾玉的黑眸，定定望着木屋前花圃中的那片小小的紫色花朵。名为雪割草的花，伶仃而沉默，却只在冬天的山林间才悄然绽放，像是硬要去扛那冰冷的风雪。

—原来他方才坐在院墙门口的残垣上，就是在看这不起眼的小花。

很突然地，花火想起，姐姐从家里带出来不少厨具，但自己前来探望时，它们却并不在这木屋子里。问起时，姐姐只是在略一怔仲后，轻轻地笑道："不要紧，已经为了某个人，很好地使用过了。既然他如今已经不在身边了，那么，不再用…也不要紧。"

那时候，她以为姐姐是在说漩涡鸣人。但如今想起，才惊觉那笑容和语声中，带着从未有过的甜蜜与忧伤。对温婉沉静的姐姐而言，那明明应该是种并不曾有机会去理解的感情。

没了宗主的指令，日向花火身后的族人，都沉默地走到一旁垂手站着，只剩他们两个相对无言。林间的大雪已经有些融化了，寂寥的寒风从木屋和废宅之间呼啸着穿过。

"是木叶，是火影，也是…日向家，一起杀死了姐姐。但这些杀死了她的凶手，个个都是她爱的…"花火望着那栋没了主人的狭小木屋，声音有些凄怆，"所以，为了尊重她的选择，我今后还不得不保护这些东西。—这世间，怎么会有这样的道理？"

佐助垂下眼睛，不去看她高傲破碎后的痛楚的脸，良久才道："这世间，有时候只是…没有什么道理可言。"

花火很仔细地看着他的神情，忽然对着身后的族人说："这房子不要拆了。今后都不许拆。"

族人皆恭谨颔首，答言"遵命"。她便脚步一转，没有一丝踌躇地向林间路的路口走去，离去之前却又站定—在悄无声息张开的白眼之网中，捕捉到了某个人的查克拉。

于是，她像是要替那个总是浅笑不语的人出一口气般，转回身来高声说："宇智波佐助！如果有机会，你会放弃一切，选择她吗？！"

佐助怔了怔，黑眸微眯，像是也察觉到了什么，但最终只是静静凝望着那房门左边，窗口正下方种着的一小片雪割草，脸色苍白，瞳眸漆黑，嘴角边慢慢露出几乎看不见的笑容，并没有答话。

日向花火最后向他看了一眼，白瞳中神色莫名，然后头也不回地走了。

一个身影从花火旁边的冰冷枝桠间飞速掠过，直直向那木屋冲过去，五指攥紧，查克拉霍然凝聚于拳风之上。滴落泪水的翠眼中旋起的风暴，却比手上的查克拉更加猛烈，像是在灼灼燃烧。

有一个人倏忽而至，挡在她面前，黑发被风扬起，露出左边的轮回眼与右边的血色瞳，却没有一丝一毫的战意与杀气，只是很平缓地叫她的名字："樱。"

宇智波樱拳头一顿，仍旧狠狠地打在他的肩膀上。她或许已经放轻了很多力气，但仍旧听得到他肩骨脱臼错位的咔啪声响。

宇智波佐助后退了半步便生生顿住，脚跟硬停在花圃边缘不再向里踩，喉头一动，嘴角溢出一点血迹。

"…"樱的眼光仍旧忍不住落到他的血迹上，余光却又看到他那不肯再后退一寸的脚，呆愣片刻，冷冷笑了起来，"不是打你的，你却自己跑来挨，连忍术都不使。宇智波佐助，你倒是很浪漫嘛。"

佐助面无波澜地抬手把嘴角的血擦掉，又眉头也不皱地把肩膀咔一声推回原位，然后望向面前的女人。

他明明应该觉得恼怒，惊愕，或者愧疚难言，但此刻心中竟然是一种温润而安稳的平静："樱，不可以这样做。"

她肩膀一抖，闭上眼睛，用尽全力地深深吸了一口气，再张开眼时，那向来很飒爽的翠瞳里，连一点儿泪的痕迹也没有了，只剩下一种冰冷的漠然。

眼光穿透面前的男人，对着记忆中那个蓝上衣带护额的高傲少年，宇智波樱一个音节一个音节地发出声，像是被硬生生扯去了身体的某一部分，痛得她听不清自己在说什么：

"好，我答应你。"

那雪割草在他脚跟后的花圃中，寂静地开放着，却又因冬的寒风而有些瑟缩。

38

"你的房子，难道没有顶吗？"

冬雪将融，宇智波佐助一个人走过那条长而泥泞的难行道路，去岩间爷爷的商店买东西。

自从新年回来后，他经常来这里。也许是被他那张死人脸给气着了，老爷子的皱纹又深了不少。

此刻，岩间爷爷那一双满是不屑的眼，盯着他黑袍袍角的些许雨渍，然后用一种问弱智儿童一样的语气，很不爽地向佐助发问。

鸦发男人手里提着一包饭团和一瓶清酒，掏出钱袋来，淡淡道："反正并不会住很久。"

岩间爷爷拿过纸币，又将两个零钱甩过去，从鼻子里哼了一声："那怎么不现在就快走？"

"…"佐助接住硬币，"等花谢了，我就走。"

老人眯着眼，继续用那种看弱智儿童的眼光看着他，嗤道："花？花是没有凋谢的那天的！"

他盯着手里的零钱，手指慢慢握成拳头："不…它会凋谢，而且很快。"

"你们这些年轻人，自以为自己什么都懂，是不是？"岩间爷爷挑了挑眉毛，望着他的目光还是很厌烦的样子，但从那厌烦中，却又透露出一丝莫名的感怀，像是想起了曾来店里买苹果的白眸女子，还有她不时送来的花束，"你的花到底是什么样的，你就用自己的眼睛，好好看看，再下定论吧！"

这个三十多岁的男人，被对面的老头儿当成小孩一样地训斥了，但又好像并没有哪里不对。

对于这件事，佐助没有觉得恼怒，只是岩间爷爷话中的含义，他并不理解。

寂静的冬季即将过去，木屋前的雪割草也渐渐显得颓败，也许不久后，甚至就在明天，就将凋谢了。

这就是她的花，是他的花，也是他和她所无法逃避的，命运的必然。

然而，春天终于到来时，他发现自己错了。

在那雪割草委顿的土地旁边，报春花开放了。

在报春花枯萎后，茉莉的枝条抽了出来，枝上露出点点花苞。

这时，他接到了暗部的密令，不得不离开山上，前往风之国与我爱罗会面。

再回来时，已经入夏。

在茉莉凋谢的土地上，野蔷薇花开放了，蔓延了半个花圃。

在木屋另一边，高大挺拔的木槿芙蓉和纤巧的匙叶草粲然盛开。

密密织织的花丛间，白而细小的雏菊花开放了，像是错落在花野间的星光。

这时，各色花朵像是泛滥一般遍地都是，芳香四溢，引来林间许多昆虫、鸟雀和兔子之类，叽叽喳喳，窸窸窣窣，明明是空无一人的地方，竟也有些热闹了。

雪割草凋谢了，但这些花一种接着一种绽放，竟然永远没有停歇的时候。

宇智波佐助怔怔地站在在坍圮的院墙边上，满身尘土与风沙，沾染了漆黑的衣袍。而那已经陈旧荒芜的庭院中，在砖块与瓦砾之间，也早已生出细细的、绿绿的野草。

看着对面小小的木屋和遍地的灿烂花朵，佐助忽然想起那个女人曾经说过的话："我觉得，如果能看到花，就像有人陪着呢。"

她那时已经病入膏肓，又怎么会需要这些来年再开的花来陪伴？

他把头靠在门框上，头顶的灰尘簌簌落下，有一点似乎掉进眼睛里，让那明明带着笑意的喃喃自语，变得有些哽咽：

"真是…败给你了。"

"全世界，只有你能用这种无聊的方法，打败我。"

不过是花而已，能做什么呢？

改变不了终将降临于世的严冬，遮掩不住整个大地上的皴裂，甚至无法避免自己必然凋零的命运。

所能做的，也只是在这方小小的泥土中，拼尽全力地开放，拼尽全力地想要用这片刻的温柔颜色，去映照某个人肃杀且落寞的眼瞳。

相比起手里剑和铁蒺藜相互碰撞的激光、唳响闪电中扬起颊边发丝的冷冽狂风、生死一线之间心脏兴奋的战栗，乃至战火纷飞中勇敢紧握的男女的手，这些花显得如此不值一提，近乎无聊，与这个风云迭起的纵荡时代格格不入。

却终归是落入了某个人寂寥的漆黑眼瞳。比世间任何咒术都更加强大，让他难以摆脱，不能摆脱。

这没有任何用处的花的颜色，明明不会让他改变离开的决定，却终归是蛮横地钻进他黑瞳遮掩下的红瞳，用这渺小而无聊的温柔，蛮横地抚慰他眼窝内部永远流着血的伤口。

他轻轻闭上了眼睛，在心里想：

临走之前，也该给这房子修一个顶。

39

母亲死后，旋涡博人和父亲本已和缓的关系，彻底降入冰点。

只有在每次回村交接任务时，他才会和父亲在办公室见上一面，回家收拾行装时，对于那坐在客厅里的背影，也只是视而不见。

木叶丸经常因为博人对鸣人的态度而生气，但他永远都冷冷地回答着同一句话："他让妈一个人孤零零地死去，我不会原谅他。"

在外人看起来，漩涡鸣人仍旧是那个爽朗而又有些脱线的可爱火影。唯一的不良改变，大概是和师父自来也一样，开始爱喝酒，但酒量却实在很欠奉，经常显得有些醉醺醺的。然而，那双有点儿晕乎乎的蓝眸子，在遇到重大事件时，便会立刻变回锐利和清亮，继续去保护木叶村和平而琐碎的日常。

因此，他仍然是众人最爱戴的火影。就连最热衷八卦的木叶居民，对他的八卦也变得缄口不言，仿佛从未有任何事发生过。

鸣人仍是鸣人，在木叶村需要他的时候，在宇智波樱需要他的时候，不假思索，义无反顾。而这份一以贯之的勇敢中，夹杂着某个人对他温婉恭谨的请托，让他咬着牙也要前行，不能停止脚步。

然而这些落在漩涡博人的眼中时，只换来他一句冰冷的讥笑："确实是毫无改变啊，仍是那个对妈分毫都不关心的冷酷男人。"

日葵对他这种态度也很担心，却只是垂下眸去："哥…爸妈之间的事，并不是你想的那样的…"

"你还要替他说话吗！"博人暴躁地截断他的话，"我只知道，快一年过去了，他至今都没有去妈的故居祭拜过一次！甚至也不许你和我去！"

日葵很悲哀地望着哥哥愤怒的脸，沉默良久，才说："哥，你既然想去，就趁着明天去吧。我听爸爸说，明天佐助叔叔正好也回来了。"

"师父…？"他愣了愣，声音不禁也缓了，"这和师父有什么关系？"

可对面的妹妹却已转过身去，不再看他，一边向门口走，一边轻轻地说："明天去了的话，也许你就会懂了。"

"去就去！还怕了不成！"博人对着她的背影，怄气般呲了呲牙，但那小小的身影和漆黑的过肩长发，却又让他的目光柔了下来。

第二天下午，他哭着走进了火影办公室。

鸣人正托着下巴，一边喝酒一边瞧文件，看到他这幅样子，吓了一跳，手足无措地站起来向他冲过去："博人，怎么了？怎么了？受伤了吗，还是有什么事搞砸了？"

眼前人高马大的儿子哭得稀里哗啦，像是回到了还在穿开裆裤的年纪，鸣人问不出个所以然，只好苦笑着用衣袖去擦他满脸的眼泪和鼻涕。

漩涡博人看到了什么呢？也没什么，只不过是遥遥看到宇智波佐助坐在那新修葺好的房顶上，对着路另一侧的木屋，举起手里的酒杯，微笑着翕动嘴唇，说了一句话，然后将酒一饮而尽。

可是，那个在他心中永远一袭黑衣，不苟言笑的倨傲长辈，竟然会用那样温柔的语气，向着一个早已经不在的人，说："我回来了，雏田。"

而对面漫山遍野的灿烂鲜花，竟然好像也只是为他一个人种下，此刻在风中轻轻摇摆，应和唱酬。

父母和师父之间到底发生了什么，经常在外的博人并不清楚，但那一刻，他忽然觉得很伤心，很愤怒，很痛苦；很欣喜，很感慨，很心疼。

没有任何道理和逻辑可言的感情，瞬间从心脏的狭小容器中充溢而出。他分不清那是对父亲，对母亲，对师父，还是对自己，对妹妹的感情，只是忽然像变回了小孩子，拔脚向回去的路上飞奔而去，跑了许久，终于止不住眼泪和嚎啕。

他果然像日葵说的那样，懂了很多事情，却终究看不清这些对错。

在感情的惊涛骇浪中，漩涡博人唯一清楚明白了的，是这个叫"漩涡鸣人"的男人的选择。

起初因为对生活的逃避，而不肯向她的木屋踏出一步；如今却因为对那两人的温柔，才终究仍在原地停留。

不一会儿，鸣人左边的袖子已经湿得不能用了，便又换成了右边的衣袖。

突然，博人避开父亲的手，耍赖似的，把头埋进面前这个一脸困惑，却仍是苦笑着给自己擦脸的男人的怀里。

听觉因痛哭而有些发涨和模糊，只隐约听到有人推开门，然后是樱的声音很惊奇地响起来："鸣人，博人这是怎么了？"

鸣人抬起头来，任由儿子把一脸狼藉都抹在自己衣襟上，温和地笑起来，有些无奈地说："我也不知道。不过，就先让他这样吧。"

40

日向雏田的花挨个开过一遍后，又到了雪割草悄然含苞的季节。

在这样的季节里，由漩涡鸣人在新年前几天挑了一个吉日，宇智波莎拉娜和旋涡博人终于成婚了。

宇智波樱连轴转地忙了好几天，几乎没怎么睡觉，这时很疲倦地坐在婚礼大厅后面的梳妆间里，趴在堆满了发卡、头花、粉底扑和各色化妆品的梳妆台上，有点儿迷迷糊糊地打着瞌睡。

"樱，盖上衣服。"一个男人的声音在背后的门边响起，但他的脚步却并没有走进来。

樱发女子用胳膊支起身子，从面前的梳妆镜里，看到门口的宇智波佐助，淡漠地答道："我冷不冷，不用你管。"

一星期前，佐助也从山上下来，为弟子和女儿筹备婚礼。

莎拉娜与父亲之间的关系最终变得很特别，不像父女，反倒像是经年不见又各自熟稔的朋友，虽然没有时刻相伴的亲昵，却带着一种宇智波之间血脉相系的默契。

而宇智波樱和他在这第二次会面中，态度不复上个冬天的剑拔弩张，算是十分客气，却又永远地止步于客气。

听到她的拒绝，佐助淡淡地垂下眼，转身离开。

樱把脊背挺得很直，却仍旧不可自拔地，用尽全力地，从镜子里凝望他那渐渐转过去的侧脸，突然大声说："佐助！我以后都不用你管了，也不会再管你了…知道吗？！"

男人背对着她站定，心中冒出了两个词，谢谢你或是对不起，但最终只是很平和地说："你睡吧。忍者要懂得保存体力。"

春野樱握紧颤抖的双手，眼睛望着镜面映出的，他离去的背影，终于流下眼泪来。

然后她狠狠地擦了泪水，咚地一声猛地趴在梳妆台上，额头抵着冰凉的桌面，合上眼睛自言自语地说："不错，睡吧，春野樱。对你来说，明天会是新的一天…！"

宴客的大厅里，最美丽亮眼的，仍是那从少女时期便吸引众人目光的山中井野。

她是来帮忙的，此刻笑意盈盈地帮樱招呼着宾客，偶尔眼光掠过梳妆室的方向，美眸中却不禁露出五味杂陈的神色。

她们两人曾经为佐助争执不休，终究没有任何一个是胜者。如今年纪渐长，井野对佐助的感情只剩下淡淡感怀，心中这份难过，九分都是为了自己宽额头的好友。

正在这时，井野和另一边的鸣人对上了目光，鸣人笑着对她举杯，喊了一声"谢谢！"，她也很开朗地笑着回应了。

—那难过里的剩下一分，可能是为了鸣人吧？

但她就像村子里的大多数人那样，将这一分悄悄藏起，当这个金毛的火影笑着打招呼时，只回以同样的笑容和寒暄。这竟已是她唯一能为鸣人做的事情。

另一旁的博人和莎拉娜终于从各种敬酒和恭贺的战场中暂且逃脱出来，两人互相对望一眼，一齐狠狠叹了口气。

看着满堂热闹，莎拉娜忽然轻轻苦笑起来，涂着胭脂的美丽红唇弯成一个感伤的弧度："我们真的要结婚吗？…如果今后才发现这条路太难，该怎么办呢？"

博人怔了怔，那一向很漫不经心的英俊脸孔上，在这片刻的沉默后，忽然露出一个沉稳的笑容，轻轻牵住她细长的手："不要怕，你有觉得难的时候，就我背着你走啊，"说到这里，又戏谑地续一句，"如果我在哪一段走不动，也得劳烦老婆大人来背我啦！"

莎拉娜不禁莞尔，又白了他一眼："瞧你这赖皮样子，除了我，谁嫁给你？"

博人嘿嘿笑起来，没羞没臊地把她的手握得更紧，然后笑容慢慢变得很轻。

"莎拉娜…"感受着掌心里这只手，凉凉的的温度，莫名地让人觉得心疼，"不要怕。"

她听着他很轻柔的声音，悄悄眯起有些发酸的眼，手指回扣："嗯。"

这时候，宇智波佐助从后厅的门里走了出来，走向落地窗边独自忙里偷闲的漩涡鸣人，在他身旁站定。

鸣人并没有像对其他人那样，爽朗地做些寒暄，而是很安然地侧目瞧了他一眼，然后再次收回目光去望着远处和众人谈笑的儿子，蓝瞳沉静，却又似感慨万千。

佐助也静静注视着自己一身美丽婚纱的女儿，片刻后，很平和地开口说："鸣人，我今天就要离开木叶。"

鸣人目光一抖，脑海中霍然掠过了有些老旧却又过分鲜明的回忆。

如果是以前的他，一定会顺从本心，抓住这家伙的肩膀大声喊"不要走"。这是他用半辈子去养成并贯彻的行事风格。

但他最终只是慢慢用力握紧了拳头，波澜不惊地应道："我知道了。"

佐助瞟了瞟他的脸，淡淡道："如果有一天，你们需要我，也许我还会回来。"

鸣人默然片刻，笑起来："佐助大爷，你自我感觉还是这么好？但是抱歉呐，我是火影，那些东西只有我能负责去扛…"他说笑着，可笑容却又忽然隐去，挣扎片刻，才续道，"走之前，你—你没有什么东西，想要给我吗？"

佐助一怔，从那天起便悄悄藏在怀中的某样东西，像是突然主张着存在感一般，硌了自己一下。

默然片刻，他答："…那就，把我的青瓷酒盏送给你。"

鸣人好像有些吃惊，又好像一点也不吃惊似的，挑起一边嘴角："…我知道了。"

阳光在寒冷的冬季天空中，落寂地纷扬而下，穿透玻璃窗，将他们两个人的身影，照得有些闪烁发光。

"你这死人脸混蛋。"鸣人忽然这样说，脸上带着一个不知是何情绪的笑容。

佐助亦淡淡微笑起来，回答道："你这橙毛混蛋。"

这天凌晨，宇智波佐助便离开了木叶，没有一丝声响，也没有与任何人饯别。

这片大陆上有众多的国家与忍村，却再没有一个人见过他的行踪。

只有他和她的两座房屋，在那林间路的尽头相对伫立。葱茏多情的春风与秋雨交迭之间，它们静默不语。

而各色花朵次第绽放，一如曾经。

41

那之后，他看到天空与土地，看到火焰与月光，看到飞鸟与游鱼，看到剑的锋刃和鞘上系着的靛紫色带缔，都想起她。

那之后，他看到鲜花的凋零与盛开，看到世事的崩毁与重来，看到人们的生死离别与温柔幸福，都想起她。

那之后的春天、夏天、秋天和冬天，他有时一个人吃饭，有时和其他人一起。

那之后的清晨、正午、黄昏和深夜时分，他有时与人结伴前行，有时独自一人匆匆。

却总归都想起她，在路口的阳光下，微笑着鞠躬，用四个音节唤自己的名字，轻轻说着一句：

佐助君，请你路上小心。

【尾声】

"日葵和那个少年一起走了？"

漩涡博人推开火影办公室的门，有些惊奇地问道。

漩涡鸣人坐在自己的办公椅上，背对着他，望着窗子外面的晴朗天空，温声回答："是，刚刚她才来道过别。"

博人望着父亲的背影，目光中却是有些叹息的样子，在沙发上坐下，脸上又换上那种有点儿过分轻松的笑容："昨晚她来找过莎拉娜，她俩聊了一整夜，今天早上才来告诉我…我又不会干涉她的决定，干嘛不和我说！真是的，这小鬼这些年来都快忘记谁才是她亲哥啦！"

"…"鸣人看着他赌气的脸，忍俊不禁，片刻后慢慢道，"她性子像她妈妈，做什么都太顾虑别人的感受。那个叫雪之生的少年，我信得过，她也喜欢；但我看她起初的模样，只怕是担心我这个不成器的父亲，才拒绝对方的邀请吧？有莎拉娜推她一把，倒是刚好。"

"爸你确实挺不成器的啊，"博人有点儿缺德地乐起来，没大没小地损着他，"所以日葵走了以后，就轮到我好好看着你啦。"

鸣人把椅子一转，朝向自己的儿子，挑了挑眉："就你小子这个妻管严，还差得远呐！"

博人耸了耸肩，很不要脸地承认了，还自觉光荣："我妻管严我自豪，比老爸你这到现在还想不开的孤家寡人强多啦，人家都已经姓春野了，你…"

鸣人怔了怔，樱发女子美丽飒爽的侧脸栩栩如生地浮现在心里。他眼中掠过一抹压抑不住的柔情，却终是将它压下了，摇着头笑了笑，拿起桌上的青瓷酒杯喝了一口。

盯着杯中清酒的蓝瞳颜色深邃，像是从曾经明浅的溪水变成了更沉静的海。

喝酒的事，是众人一直都在劝他的，可直到今年醉后从二楼跌了个鼻青脸肿，鸣人才渐渐学会了节制，一日之间也就只喝一杯两杯。

他的人生正如这喝酒与不喝，磕磕绊绊才并不漂亮地走过来。漩涡鸣人总归并不是众人臆想中的天才，从童年时那个吊车尾，到今天浅酌慢饮的七代目火影，其间多少受伤与伤害，无可道于他人知。

博人望着父亲沉稳却又难以琢磨情绪的面孔，自觉提起长辈之间的感情事并不合适，便挠了挠脸，找了个别的话题："对了，那个叫雪之生的小子，给你带的什么？"

鸣人闻言，却仿佛一怔，眼睛向桌面上放着的那封信瞟了一下。它被小心地封存在一个玻璃纸袋里，已经有些泛黄，背面的封口处平平整整，显见是个不爱拆别人东西的人在小心保存。

想了想，终于淡淡笑起来："是他师父当年赌气不肯给我，而我也假装不想要的东西。"

雪之生大刺刺地拉着日葵的手，无视周围各种诧异和不解的目光，一路从火影办公室走到村口。日葵有些不好意思，想挣开，但他却好像压根儿不觉得手拉手是件害羞的事，就是不松。

在村口的大路上站定，少年转过头来笑道："日葵，你想先去哪里？东西南北，你指哪里我都陪你！"

日葵敛起眸子想了想，答道："你的国家在哪里？我想去那里看看，还有你的家人。"

"那太好了！"雪之生开心地笑，脸颊因那笑弧泛起一点儿红来，像是高兴极了，"我的国家，最适合你的花，是不落日的帝国；我的师父嘛…你也认识的！"

少女见他笑意盎然，话语间又一脸不害臊地夸赞自己的名字，自己反倒有点儿羞红脸，又听他提起师父，忍不住问："你不在任何忍村，却有这样好的一身忍术…你师父到底是谁？"

雪之生歪歪头，露出一个神秘的笑，道："嗯…你到了就知道啦！"

博人被鹿丸叫出去了，办公室里一时没有了人。

漩涡鸣人慢慢打开那封信，读过以后，小心地捏在手里，良久地望向窗外的天空。

像是看到了很多东西，又像是什么都没有看到，唯有眼中曾经用力忍下的咸涩液滴，淡淡地落了下来。

夫君鸣人亲启：

与君携手同行，匆匆已十七载。蒙君垂怜厚意，愿报濡沫之情。

还君自由之身，妾亦得脱笼囚。暇满业以苦短，此生所爱难得。盼君释怀竟往，可慰拳拳妾心。

妻雏田绝笔

—以上所言，是为雪割草之章—


End file.
